After Life
by arwenishtar
Summary: In spite of the trauma he's endured, Ahkmenrah finally feels accepted by the museum's inhabitants- until the ghosts of his past return to haunt him. Desperate, he agrees to Larry's suggestion of therapy, despite his doubts. Can time truly heal? What exactly happened to him all those years ago? Will friendship and love be enough this time? Sequel to Life Afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Smoke clogged up his nostrils as he ran. Why was he running? Or rather trying to- he wasn't able to, he was paralyzed by fear._

 _Surrounding him amidst the grey smog are the screams of pain and anguish from his friends- Teddy, Sacagawea,_ _Jed, Octavius, Larry, Dexter. Yet he can do nothing to save them. It is too late to save himself./He can no longer even save himself._

 _Up ahead, his tablet glitters alluringly, but when he reaches for it, it melts. "AAAAH!" He cries as he collapses to his knees, clutching his chest as he feels something shatter within himself, mirroring the destruction of his heirloom._

 _Intuitively, he know he's been here before, lived this before, yet the memory eludes him. The part of him that remembers braces himself for the inevitable- the walls and floors of the elongated hallway contorting into Joseph's face. Somehow, he knows this is the end. It always is._

 _Yet instead of Joseph, the walls and smoke form into another man's laughing, leering features, looming over him, mocking him. "Who will earn eternal life, pharaoh? Whose name shall live forever?" Before Ahkmenrah could protest, the man's face spews smokey tendrils from his cavernous mouth, which begin to smother him, choke him._

* * *

Ahkmenrah burst upright in his sarcophagus, coughing and unaware he is screaming, the acrid taste of smoke lingering on his tongue.

"For Heaven's sake, Ahk, that's the fourth time this month! I thought your claustrophobia was improving! Keep this up, and I'll have someone else come here to release you." The president peeked up from the side of the coffin, having ducked there moments before. The source of his alarm was obvious- the heavy, stone lid had been flung across the far corner of the room, chipping off several hieroglyphs and some of its own corners. Had Teddy's reflexes not been quick enough, his head would have joined it.

 _Not again._ Groaning, Ahkmenrah rubbed the weariness out of his eyes as he apologized to his friend. "My apologies, Teddy. It will not happen again."

Still visibly shaken, Teddy helped him out of his sarcophagus. "I thought the nightmares had stopped."

"For them to be nightmares, I would have to be sleeping during the day. To be sleeping, I would have to be alive, which I am not. Therefore, as I have explained before, these are not mere nightmares."

"Visions, then?"

"I suppose, for lack of a better word. Whatever they are, I lack control over them," he sighed, turning to dress himself.

Teddy continued peering at him anxiously. "Regardless, I fear if you don't learn the source of these- nightmares, visions, whatever they are- one of these nights, you will injure yourself or another. Were you even aware that you could _have_ these dreams?" The pharaoh shook his head. "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of them later. For now, time to put your best foot forward. It's show time!"

It was going to be a very long night. The pharaoh was aware of this as he got dressed; what he did not realize was just how eventful this evening would be.

It had been five months since the Battle of the Smithsonian, when Larry Daley had brought all the old exhibits back to their home; it had been almost half a year since the storage fire that had become commonly known as Joseph's Last Stand. (Personally, Ahkmenrah felt that was far too heroic a title for a near catastrophe caused by such a despicable character, but Larry had placated him by explaining how similar it sounded to Custer's Last Stand, which was one of the greatest failures in history.) During the three months of it had been running, the Night Program had met with astounding success. This of course meant a lot more work for the night guard and his wards. Not that the exhibits minded- the museum had never been more popular or prosperous, and the inhabitants had never felt more useful in their existence. Larry's career was at its peak. No longer burdened by financial woes, he was a far more cheerful and capable night watchman, carrying out his duties with renewed vigor. After all, sometimes it took almost losing something- or someone- to realize how much you needed it.

Currently, the only problems revolved around the pharaoh himself. Though much time had elapsed since his traumatic final confrontation with the preacher, Ahkmenrah feared he'd been unable to 'let it go,' despite Teddy's, Larry's, and Sacagawea's best efforts to help him. Hence the nightmares. He guessed that must certainly be what they were thinking; for his part, he couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something far darker was triggering them. A month prior to the Smithsonian adventure, he'd been relatively at peace, enjoying writing in his new journal and learning about his new museum duties from Teddy. He'd been alright then. It was only after the Battle of the Smithsonian that his nightmares had begun. And he had no explanation for them, nor any way to prevent them. Perhaps encountering his brother had triggered something within himself, but that still didn't feel quite right. Kahmunrah, he told himself, was dead and truly gone. He no longer posed a threat. He needed to accept that and, as with so much else in his life, move on. If he didn't, well, Teddy was right- he might accidentally harm an exhibit or himself. As his stone lid had proven, he no longer knew his own physical strength.

Well, enough of that for now. It was show time.

For many reasons, he was grateful for his job in the Night Program. Not only did it distract him from his problems, it allowed him to relive his past up to a point- or at least, it helped him not to forget it. By telling the patrons about the legend of his tablet, he became Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King once more. Not to mention he'd always relished storytelling, and his tours were a form of it. The way the children's eyes lit up, the way they giggled when they observed Dexter mimicked the pharaoh's gestures from atop his shoulder, made everything worthwhile. He lost himself in their joy. Even the adults were not above the wonder of history! And no wonder, for in this museum, history truly came alive. He was blessed to be a part of that.

Little did he realize that tranquility was about to end.

That evening, Ahkmenrah had just finished giving his third tour and was on his break, reading a book. That's when he first noticed the stranger hovering near the miniature displays. In truth, almost all the patrons were strangers to him, but what unnerved him about this one was how familiar he seemed to him. Where had he seen him before? "Excuse me sir, may I help you?"

The man turned around, and the rest of Ahkmenrah's words shriveled up in his throat. "You certainly may, young man. I was just admiring these lovely miniature worlds. Perhaps you could educate me on them?"

Ahkmenrah could only stand there in shock, for the person standing before him was the man from his night terror. Not just from his dreams... "No-o, not you."

The man chuckled quietly before clamping him on the shoulder in what appeared to be a familiar, congenial manner. "I see. Even after all this time?" Despite the friendly tone, the pharaoh turned bone white and looked ready to faint, his eyes widening while his lips clamped shut. He wasn't even able to whimper. Across the hall, Larry was talking to an elderly couple when he caught sight of Ahkmenrah's face. He rushed over immediately.

"Excuse me, can I help?" His presence allowed Ahkmenrah to breathe again.

The stranger smile disarmingly and laughed, throwing his head back a bit. "Not at all, my good fellow! I'm afraid I may have startled your Ancient Egyptian friend here, my apologies. I was hoping for a tour, but it doesn't look like that's happening."

"I could show you around," Larry offered.

"That won't be necessary. Forgive my intrusion!" he replied simply, stopping only to clap Ahkmenrah on the shoulder again. The two of them waited until the man was out of earshot before conversing.

"What the heck was that about?" Larry asked, utterly bewildered not by the stranger's presence, but by the pharaoh's reaction to it.

"It was nothing," Ahkmenrah blurted out. "I must go begin a new tour-"

"Whoa there, not so fast. You looked ready to pass out there for a minute! Do you need water? A longer break?" The king still looked rather clammy, but shook his head. "Then what's wrong, who was he?"

"As I said, guardian, it was nothing." He rushed away before the night guard could interrogate him further. Larry could only stare after him in frustration- by now, he was well acquainted with the pharaoh's tendency to repress anything he feared the others might find troubling. Throughout the rest of the evening, Ahkmenrah continually glanced over his shoulder, fearing he'd see the familiar face once more.

* * *

"Err, Ahk, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but after tonight, I think you need counseling," Larry said. Noting the blank stare he got in response, he sighed. "Someone, a neutral party, who listens to your problems and helps you work through them."

"I assure you, guardian, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Do you really expect me to believe that after tonight? You almost dropped dead! You still won't tell me who that man was."

"No one. Merely a ghost." _There is no way he could still be here. Not after all this time. No way could he have found me again..._

Larry wasn't fooled, but he knew trying to drag the information out of the pharaoh would be more difficult than pulling teeth. Still, he hoped Ahk would be willing to talk about it soon- he didn't like to think what kind of person could have spooked him so badly. He made a mental note to never let that guy in here again if he could help it. "Regardless, I really think that after everything you've been through, what with Joseph and your brother and all... A therapist would be a good idea for you. Don't get me wrong, it's not because we think there's anything wrong with you! It's not just tonight, Ahk. These nightmares are worrying me. All of us. We've been hoping they'd go away, but they haven't, and they're getting worse."

"Lawrence is right, lad. These nights, I can hear your screams from the other side of the museum!"

"You were improving so much," Sacagawea added. "We'd hate to see all of your progress undone."

"The point is," Larry continued, "We care about you. Whatever's going on with you, it isn't healthy, and bottling it up inside won't make it go away. We don't think you're crazy or a threat, we just want to help. Let us."

The pharaoh looked down. "How could this therapist help me when she or he will not even know who I am?"

Larry looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Err, that's the thing- she won't. The counselor would probably have to know who you are in order to be the most effective. This person would have to know about the museum's magic." Noticing the horrified looks on the other's faces, he quickly backpedaled. "Don't worry, I'll work it out somehow! There are ways, you know- contracts, client-patient privilege, things like that. Our secret will still be relatively safe, err, almost as secret as it was before." Turning back to the pharaoh, he added, "I've already got someone in mind. You'll like her, Ahk, she's around your age. I bet you two will get along great!" _I hope._

Knowing he's outnumbered, Ahkmenrah sighed in defeat. "I will consider your proposal, guardian. Thank you all for your concern." With that, he retreated to his tomb.

* * *

 **I'm baaack! Couldn't stay away. I'll try updating every weekend, maybe excluding this one since I posted this early. Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Larry, what was so important you had to drag me away from a very important meeting all the way out here for?" McPhee demanded, slamming down his suitcase on his desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really had to talk to you," Larry insisted, clearly agitated.

"Well, go on then, spit it out!"

 _I would if you stopped interrupting!_ This was the fifth time the man had stopped him mid-sentence. "Look, I need a favor. One of the actors-"

"Which one?"

"The pharaoh. He's been through a lot of stuff recently, and I wondered if you'd let me pull him out of work for a few days, get him some counseling. Maybe there's someone you could recommend, or?.." For the umpteenth time, he considered blurting out everything to McPhee, but decided against it. He worked here, and even _he_ realized how insane it all sounded at times.

"Well, he's your pharaoh, you're in charge of him, right? Why are you asking _me_ for permission?"

"I just figured since it would probably affect our profits temporarily-"

"Is he mad?"

"What? No! He just needs a little therapy, you know, PTSD and all that." The museum curator was now squinting at him rather oddly, as if checking for any glitches.

"You know Larry, sometimes I fear _you're_ the one who needs therapy." _He's probably right._ "By all means, give your pharaoh as much time as he needs. And as it happens, I _do_ know someone who can help." He paused dramatically. "My niece." His chest swelled with pride as he gazed at his employee expectantly.

"Your niece."

"Yes. She's a transfer student, trying to transfer from Cambridge, majoring in psychology."

"Um, I'm sure she's wonderful, sir, and very talented in her field, but I was thinking along the line of seasoned professionals?"

"I know, I'm brilliant! No need to thank me. Actually, you're doing me a favor, I promised I'd help her find an internship and you just gave me one! Healing the broken mind of a famous actor, brilliant! That will get her into Oxford for sure!"

"He's not exactly famous..." Well, he kind of was, just not in the way McPhee was thinking.

"Nonsense. So Larry, if I do this favor for you, you'll write an outstanding letter of recommendation for my niece? For Oxford? I know you've got some 'pull' now," McPhee said, winking and nudging his shoulder conspiratorially.

Larry stood there gaping. How had this conversation gotten so far out of hand? Now he was supposed to help a college student transfer into Oxford?! "Sure, you know what? Why not. I'll write her a letter _if_ she knows what she's doing. If she helps Ahk."

"Deal." They shook hands, each surprised by the other's firm grip. "I"ll bring her here tomorrow evening." With that, the curator shooed Larry out of his office, saying, "Now go, I have a few very annoyed council members to appease, if you don't mind. What gives you the right to barge in on my time like this?"

The following night, Larry met with both McPhees, trying not to be disappointed by what he saw in the girl. She looked to be around the pharaoh's age ( around eighteen or twenty, though he supposed she could have been a bit older) and rather plump, though she had a pretty face and a clear complexion. In truth, she was a younger, female version of her uncle, complete with the dull-colored, scholarly clothing and blank facial expression. _This is the person who's gonna help Ahk?_ He thought as they shook hands. Even their mannerisms were the same, as she spoke in a similar monotone to McPhee's. Oh well- as Teddy would say, don't judge a book by its cover. Might as well give her a chance. Putting on a cheerful, professional air, he said, "Welcome to the Museum of Natural History!"

"I work here, Larry- I don't need an introduction!"

"Yes, I know, sir, I was welcoming your niece."

McPhee still looked like he was questioning the night guard's sanity, while the girl remained silent, staring down at her toes. Trying to dispel the awkward air, Larry cleared his throat. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy your time here, Miss-"

"McKenzie."

"Mckenzie. Welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Daley, but we might as well get down to business, shall we? We both now I'm not here on holiday," she said, staring him down through her glasses. _Yep, she's every inch a McPhee,_ Larry groaned inwardly. He liked his boss, as far as bosses went- the guy had given him several chances, after all, despite the extraordinary mishaps he'd suffered early in his career. Unfortunately, McPhee didn't strike him as a particularly empathetic character- if his niece was like him that way, Ahk might need additional counseling after she was done with him!

"Right, well. Sir, could I please have a word with your niece in private?"

"Of course, Larry, I was about to head off anyway. Errands to run, you know, and I understand there will be details you need to hash out, client-patient privacy and all."

"Privilege," McKenzie corrected.

"That's what I said, dove. Be good now, Minerva, and call me the minute you feel ill-used! Actually call me in the next five minutes, you never know," he added, hugging her briefly before looking her up-and-down, as if making sure she wasn't already being overworked. The two of them exchanged a look of such tender intimacy that Larry felt like he was intruding on a private family reunion. He'd never seen such an expression on McPhee's face- it softened his features from stern professor to loving uncle in such a way that made him unrecognizable. Kissing her cheek, McPhee finally left.

"Farewell, uncle," she murmured. For a second, she looked so lost and forlorn that Larry had to resist the fatherly impulse to hug her. Instead, he put his business persona back on as he addressed her. "Shall we?" The girl immediately straightened up and smartly followed him on his brief tour.

"So, how much did your uncle tell you about this assignment?"

"Only that I was to counsel one of your actors here in this museum. Might I add, Mr. Daley, that it does not exactly bode well that one of your actors is already suffering from possible PTSD so soon after starting work? If I find anything unsavory about working conditions here, I will have to report it." She lowered her glasses over her nose for emphasis.

"I'll keep that in mind. It has nothing to do with his job, though something _did_ happen a couple of nights ago," he trailed off when he saw her carefully neutral expression. "Before we go on, I'll need you to sign this," he shoved a sheet of paper and pen into her hands.

She read through it quickly and did the last thing he expected- she laughed. "'And not to divulge the secret of the Tablet or its magic to anyone outside this museum.' What exactly is this, a prank? Quite good, though the wording could sound a tad more professional."

"Trust me, it's not a joke."

"What, you're claiming everything here, withing this building, really comes to life?"

"Yep."

She blinked at him for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't kidding. "Are you serious? That's an incredible statement! I'm beginning to suspect my uncle was right- _you're_ the one who needs therapy."

Mildly annoyed by the last comment, he nevertheless couldn't blame her skepticism- he'd probably have reacted similarly if Cecil had told him during his interview. "Since you already think I'm crazy, might as well just show you. Get ready in three... Two... One!"

On cue, Rexy came to life in front of them. As they heard the customary shouts and roars of the inhabitants awakening, Larry observed McKenzie's confident skepticism melt into shock, then uncertainty. Yet far from shrinking away from the dinosaur, she cautiously approached his stand, looking for something. "All right, you had me there for a moment. However, I know the Night Program depends on animatronics, so where's the switch you used to turn it on? Or did you use a remote to activate it?" She looked up to see the night guard grinning.

"He's not animatronic. Rexy is a real live- well, dead- dinosaur."

"But the special effects!-"

"Are a lie. There are no special effects, McKenzie. Everything, everyone is real."

"That's absurd. There's no such thing as magic!" Despite the words, Larry could see the doubt sinking into her eyes.

"There is! Really, I promise you, magic is real, and history actually comes to life here at night. I'm not trying to prank you, or trick you, or anything like that."

For a few agonizing minutes, the two humans stared each other off- McKenzie trying to come to grips with what she'd just heard, and Larry worrying she was about to go running to her uncle. Fortunately, Rexy settled things for them by gently, playfully nudging McKenzie, almost knocking her over. Hesitantly, she petted his snout; somehow, the sensation of fossilized bone beneath her palm convinced her the night guard was telling the truth. There was no way that was fake. "Clever, Mr. Daley, covering up the magic with actors and special effects," she said, gazing into Rexy's hollow eye sockets.

"Well, it was that or have all of my friends shipped off to the Smithsonian archives. Another story," he added, noting her bewildered expression. Reluctantly, he separated Rexy from his new human friend. "It's time to meet your new client, Ms. McPhee."

Fifteen minutes later, McKenzie waited patiently in the night guard's lounge area. Teddy was keeping her company, having introduced himself and fetched her a lovely warm cup of tea. _My first client, finally,_ she thought. This was going to be fascinating. She quietly observed Larry return with a young man, obviously the pharaoh with his Ancient Egyptian garb. The night guard smiled at her. "Hey there! I take it Teddy has made you comfortable? Signed your contract?" The young lady nodded and stood, ready to shake hands with her client. "Great. Ahk, meet your..." To his astonishment, Ahkmenrah had stopped stone dead a few feet behind him, staring at the therapist coldly. "Ahk, what?-"

"No. I am sorry, Guardian, but not her." Before anyone could bat an eye, he left.

Far from being discouraged, McKenzie took off and cleaned her glasses. "Well, that was revealing."

"I am _so_ sorry, McKenzie, he's usually very polite-"

"Nonsense! He's obviously suffering from some sort of shock or trauma- my presence merely agitated it. You were right, he seems to have some PTSD." Putting her glasses back on, she finished, "This will be fun."

* * *

What McKenzie hadn't told to Mr. Daley was that this was her very first patient. Ever. As such, she was eager to puzzle the pharaoh out, to figure out what made him tick, so to speak. She was, if anything, as anxious as the young man himself must be. This was her big moment, her chance to get accepted into Oxford. She wasn't about to let some spoiled, traumatized actor ruin that for her. _Pharaoh, not actor. For God's sake, keep it together!_ She was still wrapping her head around the fact that this was all real, that the 'people' here were not, in fact, actors, but the true historical figures they supposedly represented. Or _were_ they the historical figures, if most were made of wax? It was all rather confusing.

Mentally overhauling herself by deciding to stow away such questions until after her first session, McKenzie marched towards the pharaoh's tomb. Unfortunately she didn't get very far- she wound up screaming and ducking under a bench when two giant spears crossed over the exit. It would have been considerate of Mr. Daley to bloody hell warn her about those Anubis statues! Was she supposed to worry about avoiding getting impaled, or about her patient's mental health?

A loud, brusque voice from withing the tomb called off the guards. Straightening out her now rumpled clothes and doing her best to regain her dignity, the girl entered the pharaoh's domain.

* * *

 **Say hello to McKenzie, everyone! My second ever human OC. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome. :)**

 **the electric phantom: Glad to hear from you again!**

 **VibeQuake: I truly look forward to your comments. You'd have my permission to drown Joseph if he were in this story. Of course, if you ever did feature him in one of your own stories, well... I'd be curious to know what you'd do to him lol. :D**

 **Guest: I'm equally excited to write this story!**

 **Everyone else: please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ahkmenrah was perched atop his sarcophagus, slumped over pointedly away from her. "Pharaoh? My name is McKenzie, and I assure you, I'm only here to help you." Silence. He was one of those who seemed content to allow her to carry the conversation, apparently. Well, she could do that. Too well, according to her peers. "It appears we got off on the wrong foot, so to speak. Shall we start over?"

"I apologize for my rudeness. It is just... You remind me of someone. Strongly."

Ah. She'd pretty much figured that out when he'd stared at her with such evident shock. "I see. The person you saw a few nights ago, the stranger?"

"No. Believe me, I would not have allowed you to stay if I you resembled him," he replied vehemently.

"May I ask who, then?"

Ahkmenrah grew silent again.

"All right then, no. What is it exactly about me that reminds you of her?"

 _Your eyes,_ he thought, but aloud he declared, "Forgive me, but I would rather not speak of her."

This was off to a swimming start, she could tell. "All right then, we don't have to talk about her if you don't want to." _Though_ _I'd love to!_ Already, she could feel her curiosity overcoming her shock about the magic and his past, but she knew she had to restrain herself- if she interrogated him too much at once, he'd shut her out as firmly as his jackals had warned her away. "What do you wish to talk about, then? Mr. Daley said you're suffering from some trauma."

Larry _would_ have told her that. "What did the Guardian tell you?"

"Frustratingly little. Only that you might be suffering from PTSD." Noting the puzzled expression on his face, she clarified, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After you've undergone a traumatic event, your mind relives it over and over again in flashbacks. I can help you overcome it."

"I do not believe I suffer from that, thank you."

"Denial is always the first sign."

This girl was mildly stubborn. All Ahkmenrah wanted at the moment was to be left alone! Was that too much to ask? "I assure you, I have not been reliving the fire in my mind."

"Fire? What fire?!" For the second time that night, McKenzie looked alarmed.

"Nothing. A fight with a former enemy."

"And this person is?.."

"Deceased. And I have _no_ desire to speak about him tonight," Ahkmenrah replied firmly.

"Ah." So it was one of those situations- survivor's guilt. McKenzie stowed away this bit of information for future use, along with the rising number of questions inside her belly. "Well, we must discuss something! You won't recover until you talk about it. You said you weren't exactly reliving the fire, but I can tell from your hesitation that you're not being completely honest to me."

Sighing, Ahkmenrah forced himself to meet her gaze for the second time- and still got shivers down his spine from her unwavering eyes. They looked so much like... No, best not to think about her anymore. It was over. After what happened, he was amazed he was still able to think about her with any warmth at all, though much of that warmth, granted was eaten up by anger, confusion, and pain. "I do not exactly _relive_ the night of the fire. The nightmares are not memories."

Finally they were getting somewhere! "Nightmares? Do they occur every night?"

"Yes." Clearly he wasn't going to elaborate without prompting. McKenzie was more than capable of that.

"Do you sleepwalk?" Ahkmenrah looked almost amused by the last comment, and it took her a few seconds to figure out why. "Oh, right, you're dead during the day. Sorry. Wait, if you're dead, then how can these be nightmares? You'd have to be-"

"Alive? I know. Unfortunately, I do not know what is causing them. They are not normal nightmares, and I have never been plagued by them before."

"Interesting. You're sure you have no idea what's triggering them?"

The pharaoh shook his head. He was confused; she was hoping he wasn't as messed up as she'd heard some patients could be. This was going to be a beautiful patient-client relationship. She could tell.

"Well, since this is getting us nowhere, let's move on to meet-and-greet, shall we? I've already introduced myself, your turn."

"I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the Land of my Fathers."

"Quite the title! I must say, impressive. Do you call yourself that to all the young ladies?" She half-teased. He just stared, turned mildly pink- with his complexion, a rather mild fuchsia- and looked down at the tablet in his lap. _I'm just terrible at this sort of thing, aren't I?_ She berated herself. "Sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to mock you or anything, honestly I didn't!"

"It is all right."

"If it helps, I really do think it's a neat title. Not too many people get to use it these days, you know!"

"Well, it was meant to be unique as well as impressive." For the first time, she saw signs of a small grin tucking up the corners of his mouth, though he was still slightly flushed.

"If you're not going to talk about your visions, maybe you could show me around the place? Mr. Daley gave me an abbreviated tour, but now that I know what's actually happening around here, I'd honestly love to learn more." This wasn't just an opener- she really _did_ want to understand more about the magic that graced these halls, breathing everything to life. Not since she was a child had she experienced such wonder!

"I would love to my lady, but tonight I just... I cannot. I fear I would make a poor guide tonight, for I am not in the mood for company. Teddy is an excellent guide- he knows more about this museum than I could hope to show you in a lifetime. Perhaps you would like to see if he is willing?"

"You're the one I came to see, not President Roosevelt. But if you wish, I can leave." Still, she'd honestly thought she was getting through to him for a moment. Ahkmenrah merely looked down at his tablet in response. He did indeed feel surprisingly weary after their brief discussion- or interrogation, as the less generous part of him called it.

Sensing the interview was over, McKenzie rose and headed for the exit, unable to resist a backwards glance at her patient. Who was the man Ahkmenrah had confronted in the fire? How did the tablet operate? More intriguingly, who could she possibly remind a four thousand year-old pharaoh of? Most important, could she ever get through to the Fourth King of the Fourth King?

* * *

Teddy found the pharaoh brooding atop his sarcophagus later that night. "Evening, Ahk. Might I have a word?"

Ahkmenrah shrugged. Despite what he's told McKenzie earlier, part of him feared being alone, and he could no think of nobody whose company might sooth his anxiety more than the president. "Hello Teddy. It has been a while since we spoke."

"So it has. I suppose with the new program in place, we've had little time to just 'hang out,' as today's generation puts it. You alright?"

"I suppose."

"You're not. You're trying to fool yourself that you are, but you're not alright. Can't say I'm surprised- better men have fallen apart after such dark events!"

"Teddy, not now-"

"No, listen lad. I understand you've been grieving after your last interaction with your brother, so soon after the fire. I also know you have been blaming yourself again. If this girl can help you when the rest of us have failed to, then for the love of God, Ahk, let her! Let her in! It does you no good glaring at your tablet all night long- and don't pretend you're only trying to figure it out."

"What I feel has little to do with my brother now, or her. Lately, I..." he trailed off as he stared at a distant wall. "Lately, I cannot shake this feeling of dread. I do not know what is causing it, only that it is persistent and gnawing at my gut. This emotion took root in me when my visions began, and when I that man arrived yesterday, it worsened. Regardless what I do or where I go, it lingers. Sometimes when I look into my tablet, I can barely breathe."

"What does it mean?"

"The last time I felt something like this, I died. I doubt it can mean anything good."

Both men stared at each other, each lost in his own worries. Teddy made a mental note to discuss what Ahkmenrah had just told him with Larry, but felt his friend needed a distraction. "My dear boy, if nothing else, please remember what I said about McKenzie. Let her in a bit. Give her a week, at least, and if you're uncomfortable with her then, talk to me and Larry. Personally, I find her to quite amicable, if lonely. Why do you dislike her so? You usually reserve judgement with people."

"She strikes me as stubborn and intrusive."

Teddy chuckled at the comment. "In that case, she'll give you a run for your money! Yet we both know there's more to it than that. She reminds you of another, doesn't she?" When Ahkmenrah remained silent but flushed profusely, the president sighed. "I won't press you now, though one day I hope you'll be ready to tell me. Regardless Ahk, all I ask is for you to give her a chance."

Considering his friend's words. Ahkmenrah nodded. "I will try."

"Excellent! Now, this is our first night off in weeks. Shall we patrol the halls with Texas? It's time we reviewed your riding lessons!"

Grinning, Ahkemnrah followed him out of the darkness.

* * *

 **PLEASE leave a review. Reviews are the nectar of fanfiction authors! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Flames soared upwards in mocking praise of Ra. There was no sky, only the museum's ceiling. Flames licked upwards, scaling the columns and walls like scarabs. Ahkmenrah gasped as a spark landed on his shoulder, burning him. When would it all end?_

 _"With your death," a mocking voice answered. He'd heard that man before. It was not his brother; even Kahmunrah had not been this cruel. Racing towards his tomb, he was stunned to find somebody already trespassing there. The silver-headed stranger stood before him, back turned towards the pharaoh. Calmly, the man swiveled around. "Never forget you are under my power, pharaoh," he smiled. "Now and forevermore." He chuckled softly._

 _Ahkmenrah failed to respond before a cobra's head reared above the stranger's head and its tongue wrapped around him._

He gasped as he jerked awake to utter darkness. Somehow the stillness unnerved him far more than the quiet laughter and crackling flames had, for now he was forced to listen to his own labored, restless panting.

Fortunately, his isolation was short-lived. Larry soon opened the sarcophagus, gently laying the lid down on the side. "Hey Ahk! How are you doing? You okay?" He asked, noticing the young man's clammy complexion. McKenzie peered in at the king from over Larry's shoulder.

"As well as can be expected," he replied, accepting the hand helping him out. The less the others knew, the less they had to worry about. What Larry failed to notice was Ahkmenrah's miniscule grimace as he rose. The minute the night guard's back was turned, Ahkmenrah snuck a peek beneath his collar; to his shock, there was a tiny blistering mark on his shoulder. He looked up in time to see McKenzie staring at him- judging by the severity of her glare, she'd seen him. Unsure how else to respond, he glared back with equal intensity.

Totally oblivious to his companions' staring contest, Larry rambled on. "Well, the Night Program's been put on hold for a couple of weeks, which gives you two plenty of time to get acquainted, eh? I've got some job applications to look over, so can I trust you guys not to get into any trouble while I'm gone? We don't want a repeat of the buffalo incident." Ahkmenrah shuddered at the last comment, but McKenzie only continued observing at her client. "Right. Well, have fun! I'll be in my office if you need me, ok?"

"Perhaps you'd be willing to give me a tour? I really would love to see the rest of this place," McKenzie suggested.

"It would be my honor, my lady," Ahkmenrah replied. Anything to get his mind off those visions.

"I am seriously beginning to disapprove of Larry's lack of supervision here," McKenzie sighed fifteen minutes later as they duck beneath a pair of mating pterodactyls. Ahkmenrah lacked the energy to respond. Already he'd saved her from a stampeding herd of zebras and a Native American tribe who believed her to be their Mother Goddess reincarnated; she's been flattered by the tribe until Ahkmenrah had informed her that they practiced human sacrifice. He understood she was new to the museum's way of life, but in some ways she was more of a danger to herself than Larry had been. She'd even managed to anger the Neanderthals with her lecture on fire safety!

And who else would be intercepting them other than Attila the Hun? Ahkemran groaned internally- all it would take would be for McKenzie to say something in the wrong tone, and severe risk to her limbs would follow. He tried steering them down a different hall, but McKenzie had already spotted them and, paradoxically, was skipping towards them. "Why hello, strangely bearded fellows! Attila the Hun, I presume? McKenzie McPhee, fascinated to meet you!" She extended her hand more enthusiastically than was necessary. Ahkmenrah translated for her, making it a tad more flattering. The Hun nodded his approval, grasped her hand briefly and mumbled something.

"He says a delicate flower such as yourself should be escorted by the bravest of warriors. He offers his men and himself at your service."

"Oh, why, of course, I'd be honored," she smiled. After Ahkmenrah translated her consent, the group was on its way. "Any chance you could teach me how to speak Hun? I have a knack for languages, if I do say so myself."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Excellent! We can start tonight after our therapy session!"

 _This is going to be an interesting evening,_ Ahkmenrah sighed to himself. At least teaching her would potentially help occupy his mind further, leaving less room for his anxiety. That his injury had carried into the living realm disturbed him greatly. He would've loved to dismiss the blister as a coincidence, but nothing else could have caused it. What else could be carried through from his visions? What would happen if he was killed next time?

"What's your favorite exhibit?" McKenzie asked.

"Pardon?"

"Your favorite exhibit."

"Oh! Truthfully, I enjoy many of the exhibits here, but none so much as the Hall of African Mammals."

"I'd be delighted to see it! I love lions!"

Perhaps they could enjoy each others company after all. "Sooo, what's wrong with your shoulder?"

So much for forgetting. "Nothing. I strained it during horseback riding yesterday."

She shrugged, seemingly accepting the explanation. "Then why did you feel it necessary to hide it from Mr. Daley?"

"He already worries too much for me. I did not wish to add more to his troubles."

"Ahkmenrah, you really shouldn't make it a habit to hide when you're hurt. It isn't productive to recovery, you know?"

The pharaoh could only look down in response. What else was there to say? It was easy for McKenzie to criticize him, but the previous two times his friends had been involved in his problems, they'd nearly been killed. The less involved they were, the better for them. Already, he regretted telling Teddy about the nightmares; he'd noticed the sidelong frowns of concern the president had cast his way. No, best to keep this recent development to himself. If his nightmares were any indication, whatever was to come could prove to be the gravest threat yet.

Meanwhile, in a run-down apartment cubicle on the poor side of New York City, an elegant silver-haired gentleman was carefully rearranging an auburn wig, making sure it covered every strand of frosty hair. Finally satisfied with the wig's position, he stenciled on freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. A final transformation from gray-blue to murky brown eye color completed his disguise. There, more than enough to fool that oaf of a night guard. He doubted the pharaoh would be fooled, but that wasn't his main concern- he'd always been able to keep that boy in his place before. Time to see if he still had his touch.

Now to think of a suitable name for his new appearance.

* * *

 **Hey there! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, I've been juggling multiple writing projects lately. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! LOL**

 **More will follow, never fear. I'm looking forward to McKenzie's character development as much as everyone else is! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"YOU NEW DUM DUM, YOU BRING ME GUM GUM!"

McKenzie shrieked as she leaped back into the pharaoh's arms. "What is that?!"

Ahkmenrah suppressed a laugh as he gently disengaged her from himself. "Merely a friendly, immobile statue. He did not mean to frighten you- every night, he requests gum for reasons we have yet to understand. You will get used to him, I promise."

As nonchalantly as possible, McKenzie dusted off her woolen sweater, acting like nothing had happened. Her posture and mortified expression reminded him of _his_ first tour, during which he'd nearly bowled Teddy over from terror of the Jumbo natives. He smiled wistfully.

"What?" The girl now glared at him defensively. "It's not every night one encounters a sentient Easter Island Head!" Ahkmenrah hadn't realized he was still grinning; was she worried he was _mocking_ her?

"Nothing, I was only remembering my first tour. Do not worry- everyone's first night here is overwhelming. Shall we continue? As an old friend once said, we must keep up a vigorous pace if we wish to see more." Visibly calmer now, McKenzie followed him to the Hall of African Mammals. Attila and his gang followed closely behind.

"You're awfully quiet," McKenzie snapped him out of his daydreaming. "Should not a proper tour guide be supplying an endless monologue of the museum's finest historical figures? Or perhaps some of the artwork, if you have any?"

"Forgive me, of course you deserve the grand tour! Please allow me to provide it. This is the bust of Sir Isaac Newton, one of the world's most renown scientists and the sole reason humanity discovered gravity. Ah, and here is-" He proceeded to point out every possible item along the way, alive or not, from the mundane to the exotic. By the time she'd heard the lions' roars, McKenzie ears were humming so badly that she was sincerely regretting her teasing comment. _Clinical note: despite being an ancient ruler, he understands the rudiments of sarcasm. And knows how to use it._

Yet all clinical thoughts and professionalism vanished the instant Dexter approached her. McKenzie let out a squeal, barely resisting the urge to pick him up and cuddle him. "Oh, he's adorable! And what might your name be, my dear fellow?" Dexter rewarded her admiration with a well-practiced bow and dignified chattering.

"Now, be on your best behavior, friend," Ahkmenrah whispered to him sternly. At the Capuchin's feigned look of confused innocence, he sighed and shook his head. "I implore you, none of your tricks tonight- she is still learning her way around here, and we do not wish for the Guardian to get in trouble if something happens to her."

 _Relax, buddy. I promise I'll put my best face forward!_

True to his word, Dexter behaved like a gentleman towards McKenzie throughout the entire tour, even screeching at some of his playmates who were laughing at her. Ahkmenrah released a breath of relief; maybe he was gentle with all newcomers (though he doubted Larry would agree). Or perhaps just the women; he'd never seen Dexter bother Rebecca when she visited after hours. How he missed her! Before she moved to Oregon, she used to bring him novels and older textbooks after he'd finished reading Teddy's entire collection of history books. He could now confidently say he had caught up with World History.

"You _are_ rather quiet. Care to share?" Silence. "All right, the strong but silent type. I'll make a note of that."

"Forgive me, I have a lot on my mind."

"Hence why I'm here." One moment she was cooing at the adorable primates and cowering away from potential predators, the next she was serenely adjusting her spectacles and squinting at him like a mango she found lacking. "This tour has been enlightening and all, but shall we get started?"

Ahkmenrah peered at her suspiciously. "With what?"

She smiled for the first time since they'd been introduced. "It's time for your first therapy session."

The instant they'd passed through the lounge's doors, McKenzie yanked out a stack of papers from her bag and handed them to Ahkmenrah. "Before we begin, please fill out this questionnaire- it will help me come up with a more thorough diagnosis."

Not exactly what he'd been expecting, but if it helped erase the visions and the gnawing dread in his gut, he'd comply. Settling himself down on his favorite spot on the sofa, he began to read the questions, most of which he found repetitive. What was the point of rewording four or five questions? Was she testing his intelligence as well his trauma?

It didn't help that McKenzie was perched on the love seat nearby, scribbling in her notebook; he assumed they were notes on their conversation and the tour. The way she hunched over her notebook, squinting and licking her lips as she wrote, reminded him strongly of... best to remember her only as _Her._ Amazing how anxiety could bring back undesired memories so sharply.

"What?" McKenzie asked, looking up. "Are you done?"

Ahkmenrah nodded and handed her the papers.

"Excellent! Here's the next one."

It was proving to be a rather long evening.

By the following evening, Ahkmenrah could no longer restrain himself from fidgeting- this was proving to be a colossal waste of time. Horseback riding or martial arts would surely be more therapeutic! The only tests he'd mildly enjoyed were the arithmetic and vocabulary ones, all of which he was confident he'd done reasonably well in. Currently, far from experiencing relief, he was full of the nervous type of energy he'd believed only coffee could provide.

"Exactly how are these supposed to help ease my anxiety?" Ahkmenrah sighed as he tossed aside another inkblot index card.

He wasn't the only one growing frustrated. "Your brain is supposed to interpret the inkblots into varies images, which are reflections of your personality." Personally, McKenzie had always felt the ink blot test was somewhat trivial, but she might as well be thorough. "So what do you see?"

"I see an ink stain." Noting the fuming expression on her face, he quickly backpedaled. "I see a morphing butterfly recently freed from its cocoon, flying off the card."

She groaned and flung the card aside- the pharaoh had seen the same morphing butterfly on the last twenty index cards. Was he messing around, or did he truly not understand the treatment? Probably the latter, judging by his growing fluster.

Relief for both arrived with a single knock. "Excuse me, didn't mean to interrupt you two, but I'm afraid I must borrow Ahk for a moment. Those Vikings are _insisting_ you interceed on their behalf in a territory agreement! And none of us want a war between them and the Iroquois," Teddy said. Ra be praised, duty called!

* * *

 **Ah, the wonders of therapy: a million questions, reflections, ink blots! Who doesn't want more of that? XD**

 **Thank you all for your support, and please keep the reviews coming! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After paying for the taxi cab driver, McKenzie dashed up the stairs to her apartment, humming all the while. It had been a rough first night, but at least she'd done something. Unfortunately, her good mood was about to be spoiled.

"You know, dear, you really should consider donating some of these books. I could barely squeeze in through the doorway!" Mrs. McPhee said, gracefully reclining upon a wicker chair.

Having dropped her bag on the floor in startled fright, McKenzie groaned as she stooped down to gather her belongings. "We've been through this, mum." She didn't bother asking why she was there in the first place or how she'd entered the apartment. Mrs. McPhee always managed to get her hands on a spare key, and her response to the latter question would have been, "What, do I not have the right to check on my only daughter's welfare?" This statement would have been followed by mock palpitations and clutching at the chest as she swooned, forcing McKenzie to grab the smelling salts.

"But do you _really_ need so many copies of Dante's _Inferno_? At least invest in some modern classics; I've heard the 'Shopaholic' series is quite amusing."

Reluctantly, McKenzie observed her dwelling through her mother's frost-coated lenses. To her chargrin, it wasn't particularly impressive. A cluttered person at the best of times, she hadn't even had the chance to organize yet, since she'd only moved in two nights ago. Most of her belongings were scattered everywhere, and the only place her clothes were somewhat organized was in her laundry hamper. She counted four towers of books in the living room alone, and she knew there were a couple more in her bedroom. Her kitchen was the only area one could've considered remotely tidy, but she'd forgotten to put away some of the canned goods, which were currently cluttering the counter. Far too out-of-sorts to care at the moment, McKenzie plopped down in her bean bag chair.

"I'll get you some tea." Mrs. McPhee rose primly and heated some water on the stove. Staring into her child's backside with her own pair of remarkable blue-green eyes, she added softly, "You know, your uncle and I pay for the rent for this place. The least you could do is keep it presentable." McKenzie stayed immobile until she heard the quite click of the lock.

McKenzie's diary entry:

 _Tonight was the beginning of my internship, and it turned out to be the night when my belief in magic was rekindled. I'll admit it, I thought Mr. Daley was mocking me initially, but after being given a tour by an ancient pharaoh and witnessing a fossilized dinosaur bursting to life before my eyes, I accepted the facts. In retrospect, it makes sense that the Night Program is a farce: the museum would never be able to afford to hire so many actors, and the special effects likewise would have been costly. However, I digress._

 _My first patient is an ancient, living (sort of) pharaoh suffering from PTSD. I'd like to see any other psychology student top that for an internship! Befitting his status, he is charming, warm, and intelligent, but he's as forthcoming as an iron vault. There are moments in this career choice when I wish I were telepathic! Ahkmenrah filled out the questionnaires willingly enough, but the results of the ink blot tests were ambiguous to say the least. An infant would have performed better! Obviously he didn't understand the purpose of those tests. Now that I consider it, he probably thought it was all rather bizarre. What experience would an ancient king have with any of this? With that in mind, I shall attempt to be much more sympathetic in the future._

 _One thing is for certain: something terrible happened to him. I do not know what yet, but what kind of therapist would I be if I never tried to find out?_

Ahkmenrah's journal entry, that same night:

 _My sincerest apologies for not writing more frequently, dear journal! So much has transpired these past months, I had no time to settle my thoughts in order. However, with the arrival of our esteemed guest, I knew the time had come to put quill to paper once more._

 _I enjoyed my first therapy session, though I hesitate to use the word "enjoy," more like "endure." Of what help it was remains to be seen. I certainly feel no better, but dawn will prove whether or not my visions have been eradicated. I have my doubts about McKenzie- she tries prying into topics that do not concern her, subjects I have trouble divulging to even the closest of friends, and so far she is no one but a stranger to me. Whether or not she will prove herself to be one also remains to be seen. Again, I have my doubts._

 _Psychology must have been invented by madmen! All I did was answer repetitive questions and analyze ink stains! How will that alleviate my anxiety? I was told by the Guardian she would uncover the source of my current fears, but so far the results are pending. I am beginning to question her motives, for she observes me like a scorpion whenever she thinks I do not notice. Am I even human to her, or merely an experiment? That was all they thought of me at Cambridge... Is she one of them? That would explain some of her mannerisms..._

 _If McKenzie proves to be a threat, I will not hesitate to do what I can to protect this museum and my friends,_ _though that will be very little; the secrets of my tablet are not yet forthcoming. My progress on that is frustratingly slow, despite Teddy's help and Larry's research. Father was perhaps too thorough sometimes..._

 _Is it a coincidence my nightmares coincide with her arrival? I know she is the ruler of this museum's niece and so should be beyond suspicion, but I cannot ignore this corroding sense of dread that something is coming. A threat I will fail to stop in time._

 _Only Teddy's advice forces me to suspend my judgement, though if he knew the nonsense she spouts occasionally, he might reconsider as well. Regardless, it would be just to give her a chance, and time._

 _I will be willing to consider her my friend once I determine if she sees me as a fellow human being, and not merely as a subject._

* * *

 **Fear not, more will come soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Excuse me."

Larry looked up from the novel he'd been reading. "Yes, can I help you?"

The man stepped up to the front desk and handed him a stack of papers. "My application and resume for the janitor position."

"Oh yeah, thanks! I'll get back to you as soon as I go through all the other applications..." He trailed off as he stared at the submissions, which were currently gathering dust. There were times when he seriously wondered why he'd chosen to sell his company and return to this kind of work; going over twenty job applications took a huge, irritating chunk out of his day. Yet with Cecil, Gus, and Reginald finally retiring, he had no choice. ("We're old, Larry, and our time is coming up. We'd like to enjoy the rest of it without having to mop up after a herd of rhinos, thank you. Not that we're complaining, it's just...") He rubbed his temples as he remembered their conversation. Not even a raise had convinced them to stay. The problem would be that now he'd have to spill the secret to yet another outsider. "I'm sorry, mister?.."

"Mr. Davis, sir." He stood at attention as if expecting to be hired on the spot and given a mop.

"Um, yeah, you can go now. I'll call you at this number, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Enjoy the rest of your day! Drive safely!" Oblivious to the man's confident smirk as he walked away, Larry scanned his application. "What kind of professor decides to become a janitor?"

He couldn't have suspected Mr. Davis had heard him, that the comment had only cemented his hopes for the future. It would be a matter of time before they hired him- he was overqualified. Judging by the handful of submissions perched by Larry, he didn't have long to wait. And if there was competition... Well, he wasn't above eliminating it.

* * *

They say it takes patience to make a man. Whoever said that must have been a saint and a woman, the pharaoh decided. He'd never believed himself to lack patience before, but McKenzie was depleting his reserves supernaturally quickly.

This was their second week of therapy, and they weren't getting anywhere. Apparently her idea of counseling was quizzing him on his past (which even his closest friends knew little about- the less remembered, the better) and trying to figure out what Joseph's Last Stand referred to. Ahkmenrah had never been the most forthcoming person even before his time in Cambridge, but that period of his afterlife had taught him not to reveal too much of himself to anyone; that the first night guards had locked away permanently had only strengthened this resolve. McKenzie was not exactly helping him break the habit. Having spent some time with her, he admitted she meant well, but she was completely inexperienced and refused to admit it. She acted like she knew what was best for him, since she'd read so many psychology textbooks and articles (he need only look in her bag for proof). Regardless, those articles did not mean she was the expert in her field, a fact she had yet to acknowledge.

The one part of their sessions he mildly enjoyed was watching her write. She took notes constantly, scribbling even more than he did. No longer did she remind him so strongly of Diana, but it was the one time he glimpsed her unguarded self- softer somehow, and more thoughtful. Occasionally she caught him staring, and self-consciously lay down her pen, resuming their discussion.

To his dismay, the nightmares continued. Sporatically, true, so perhaps the therapy was effective. Ironically, he was better at hiding them now that everyone else knew about them, but they continued to plagued him. Hiding them increased their toll on him exponentially, but he'd seen the way Teddy looked at him; it was enough to convince him to do anything to get the president to stop worrying about him. How much more could he take? If the gods were testing him, could they not at least provide him with a solution? After all this time, why did he still not understand the one thing possibly capable of protecting them all?

Why could he _still_ not unlock his tablet's secrets?

"Ahk, are you still with me?"

Steeling himself away from his thoughts, he sighed. "Forgive me, I was... Occupied."

"That's all right. Anyway, what's on your mind tonight? Any revelations about the night terrors?" She sat there, notebook at the ready.

"No," he replied too quickly. "I am afraid I cannot enlighten you on their source yet."

"Have you been performing the mental exercises I suggested?"

His guilty fidgeting was answer enough. "I, they are... A little advanced, are they not?"

"Nonsense! For someone of your intellect, they should be no problem at all!"

"Hanging upside down from the ceiling is considered easy? After balancing on one leg for twenty minutes? I dread imagining what difficult looks like in your time," he muttered.

Sighing, McKenzie relented. "Perhaps we should try hypnosis."

"No. I do not wish for someone else to enter my mind and influence it," he said firmly.

"It's not quite like that, Ahk. Hypnosis is more passive than that; I wouldn't be able to influence your mind to any great extent, I'd only be guiding you back in time, as far back as you're comfortable with. When done correctly, hypnosis is a very effective treatment, and based on your circumstances, I think it would help you quite a bit."

"Have you ever done it before?"

Sheepishly, she admitted, "No."

"Then my answer remains the same."

And her mother accused her of stubbornness! She'd love to get those two together, it would have proven entertaining. "Well, we're running out of treatment options! You refuse to explain much to me, you won't do the exercises I assign, and you just... Oooh!"

A timely knock interrupted them. "I hate interrupting, but Larry wants Ahk to run interference with the Vikings," Sacagawea said, peeking into the lounge.

"Again? Enrik promised me they would keep the parties to a minimum!" Ahkmenrah groaned, struggling not to show his relief at the sudden emergency. At least this time he would not have to plead a stomach flu to leave early.

"Well, whatever they're celebrating is disrupting the Mayans' sacred New Year festival," the Shoshone Native American sighed.

"I am afraid I must leave, McKenzie. Same time tomorrow evening?" He hurried out before she could respond.

McKenzie swiftly returned behind her desk and opened her book, stumbling a little along the way. Sacagawea did not miss the sniffle escaping the younger girl's lips. "McKenzie, I know there's a lot to adjust to around here, and the pharaoh can be a little remote at times, but you must give him time."

"You misunderstand- I love it here! To discover magic is real fulfills so many childhood dreams, it's impossible to relay them all. And the pharaoh is perfectly charming."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing a little research cannot solve." Looking up at Sacagawea with what she hoped was a relaxed smile, McKenzie added, "You know, I think I might actually be getting through to him! Tonight he seemed slightly less rigid on the hypnosis suggestion."

The Native American doubted that, but she kept this to herself. "Well, if you ever want to talk to someone about anything, I'm here, all right?"

"Of course! Now if you'll excuse me, I must look over my observations. Delicate process, you know, best done in solitude."

After hesitating a second longer, Sacagawea nodded and left. McKenzie practically pounced upon her scarlet booklet.

 _I am in trouble. If Larry or the others don't see positive results from my presence soon, surely they'll force me out? And who knows what they'll do to ensure their secret is safe- they all seem like lovely people (magical statues? Models? Whatever), but I doubt they will allow me to leave here with my knowledge without trying a mind wipe or something. Then again, I might be over imagining- my mind has always been my greatest strength and most debilitating weakness. It races ahead before I've even begun!_

 _Regardless how the others perceive me, I'm now convinced the pharaoh, the one individual who should trust me the most, holds no particular warm regard for me. He thinks me a buffoon! Not that I blame him- the more I immerse myself in my internship, the more I'm convinced I shall never hold a candle to the greatest minds in my profession. Devastating realization to say the least. But who am I analyzing here, Ahkmenrah or myself?!_

 _These past two weeks I have attempted to aid him, but he can be rather insubordinate at times. Then again, I cannot completely blame him for not completing those exercises- Middle Eastern meditation techniques tend to be on the more challenging, obscure side. Sadly, his lack of cooperation makes treatment far more trying than I'd hoped it would be._

 _As for my findings, nothing new, nothing helpful, nothing conclusive. Nothing._

McKenzie snapped her journal- might as well be honest- shut. Gazing out the window, she once again found herself wondering what in God's name she was doing here. Was it just because she was exposed to such a bizarre environment, or had she always been miserable at psychology and she'd never been granted an opportunity to notice before?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"WHAT in bloody hell are you doing to my apartment?" All semblance of composure lost, McKenzie swayed in her doorway, certain she was about to faint.

Her mother calmly stared back at her. "It's most undignified for a lady to swear. If you were younger, I would wash your tongue off! As for what I'm doing here, I am merely doing your job of homemaker for you- no need to thank me."

The girl had no intention of thanking her. Still stupefied, McKenzie staggered into the living room, where two workmen were covering up her homey furniture with white shrouds and another was painting her walls a sickly mockery of robin's egg blue. "Where are all my books? Where is my rug? What color are you splattering on my walls?!"

"Like it? It's called 'Whitewash Pistol.' Odd name, but the hue is very calming. And don't fret, dear, your books are safely packed away in storage until renovations are complete. Your rug I threw out- it smelled like two cats had urinated on it! Never fear, though, I bought you a new one- hand woven from pure wool! Here, have a look. I ordered it last night, so it'll be a couple of days before-" Struggling not acknowledge how lovely the wool rug appeared on the tablet's screen, McKenzie tuned out her mother's voice as she first mentally reassured herself that her most prized books were safe- as far as she knew- and then struggled to understand why her dear Mama was doing this. Again.

"I must go, sorry, I'm late enough as it is." Actually, she was early, but leaving was a must. If she didn't, Hell, then Chaos, then Hell again would be unleashed, and her apartment would probably be even more disfigured from it.

"Really, so soon? Well, if you must. Please give my regards to Mr. Daley and your patient, dear!"

McKenzie cut her off with the slamming of the door. Despite all her psychological research, it boggled her mind how her mother still felt the need to interfere in her adult life- and why she partially allowed her to. First, an uncooperative pharaoh; now, her mother's poor redecorating tastes.

She'd take on the ancient pharaoh any day.

Ahkmenrah groaned as he roughly shoved aside the lid of his sarcophagus. Judging by the harsh crack of it hitting the floor, he'd been too careless with it, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. This last vision he'd experienced was the most vivid yet- he'd _felt_ the flames licking his cloak as he ran. He half-expected his bandages to be singed, but they were the same as ever: worn but intact.

"Ahk?" Teddy looked down at him in concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

He was about to say his customary lie, but this time he nearly chocked on it. "No, Teddy, I am not. I am weary tonight, far too much to join you in our customary rounds, I am afraid."

The president nodded his understanding. "You look more than ready for a good, long rest. Are you able to see your therapist?" Seeing the dejected sigh, he added, "You don't have to if you don't want to- I can tell her you're ill."

Ahkmenrah nearly accepted the man's offer, but decided against it- a pharaoh upheld his obligations as much as possible, and he felt awful he was already bailing on his friend. "No, it would be best if I did not. I can hear her and Larry speaking in the hallway; it would be rude to send her away after she traveled here to assist me. Perhaps this session will be the one to break my dreams. Besides," here he cracked his best smile, "Her suggested treatments can be rather amusing."

Unfortunately, Ahkmenrah regretted his decision instantly when McKenzie stormed in and slammed her bag down on the desk. He'd never noticed what a deadly sound carrier bags can make- what did she carry around with her?! His fears were not appeased when she glowered at him. "If you didn't complete your mental exercises, so help me Lord..."

 _Someone is in a foul mood._ Right when he'd hoped tonight would be better.

 _It was dark. He couldn't breathe. This was wrong, all of it was wrong. Somehow, he knew he was dead, or supposed to be- he remembered his death all too clearly. Was this the afterlife, then? Quite disappointing, very different from what he'd been expecting. For starters, he was in a box. There should be no confinement in paradise, of that he was certain._

 _Yet confined he was. Linen wrappings scratched against his shin as he shifted, rocking the container he was imprisoned within. Despite his best efforts, the stone refused to yield. Wait, he should have been buried with shabti, right? Maybe the helpful spirits would let him out! No such luck. Instinctively he shouted for his guards, to no avail. His breaths constricted further as his pleas were answered by echoes and then silence. Desperate- surely he was running out of air?- he banged and kicked until his knuckles were raw and oozing crimson. Still silence and darkness. Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, was reduced to sniffling._

 _At last, noises! A scraping sound, followed by a thud and mild cursing. Barely conscious, Ahkmenrah croaked out a final plea for aid and waited, shuddering and gasping. Nothing. Had he imagined it? No! Footsteps cautiously click-clacked closer towards him, followed by a burst of light as the crate's lid was thrown off. With a rising plume of dust, Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, was released. Remembering his dignity, he forced himself to rise slowly and regally, only to be met by a startled pair of ice-blue eyes._

 _The stranger before him stood less than a few inches away from himself, a fact Ahkmenrah was acutely aware of. The man was in evident shock, his mouth agape almost to his toes. He was dressed most peculiarly; he wore a white top (which he'd eventually learn was called a t-shirt) with heavy-looking, brown pants- at least, the pharaoh assumed they were heavy, for they were held in place by two belts pulled over his shoulders. Remembering his manners, the pharaoh unwrapped his facial coverings, an act that proved surprisingly discombobulating. Pharaoh and archaeologist appraised each other visually as only men of power can do._

 _"Well," the stranger finally spoke. "Looks like we have an unexpected guest."_

"Pharaoh, are you listening to me?"

Ahkmenrah blinked away the flashback, confronting his therapist. "Sorry, I was... Nothing."

Struggling not to show her impatience, McKenzie nodded. "Out of curiosity, what were you daydreaming about?"

Ahkmenrah sighed, rubbing his temples. Regrettably, he failed to restrain his next words, "None of your business." Tempers were running exceedingly high for both of them- one could practically hear a tide breaking over their heads.

"Oh _really_? I'm afraid it is my business, pharaoh. As your therapist, I should know what you're thinking about at least _sometimes_. If you were as open with me as you are to the others, we might actually have gotten somewhere by now!"

"And if only you applied yourself to healing minds as much as you do to writing your notes, I might be more willing to do so!" He sincerely regretted those words the moment he'd uttered them, but there it was- the crux of their relationship. Mentally, he braced himself for a thorough tongue-lashing.

However, instead lecturing him as he'd expected (and now felt he deserved), McKenzie abruptly turned her back to him and leaned over her desk for support. Though he couldn't see her face, the sniffles from her were unmistakable- she was crying. Ahkmenrah had no idea how to comfort her; those words had been honest, but brutally so, and he knew he'd gone too far. "McKenzie, I-"

She turned to glare at him, but he could tell it was all for show- her anger was dissolving before his eyes. "What? Might as well say it more frankly, if possible: I'm a terrible therapist."

"No! Forgive me, I-"

"No! Either you're right and I'm terrible, or you're an ass and I'm innocent! Personally, I think it's the former." The pharaoh listened in stunned silence- not the least of which was inspired by what she'd called him, or not called him?- as she steamrolled on. "You're right, completely and utterly right, I don't know what I'm doing! Not a bloody, bleeding clue! Ask me what I got for my practical assignment? On second thought, don't answer that- you wouldn't know what a practical assignment is. Another thing that, as your therapist, I should know! I got a D! A bloody well-deserved D." Gulping down more sobs, she quieted down.

"Ironic, isn't it? The girl who's read more psychology textbooks than all of her classmates combined- and enjoyed every word- is terrible at interacting with her patients. Ask me to write an analysis or paper, I'm your woman. But ask me to sooth a stranger, and I'm at a loss how. Don't mistake me, I _want_ to help people; I want to heal this chaotic world. Yet despite all of my research, all of my knowledge, I cannot apply any of it to successfully treating my patients. I follow the textbooks to the letter, to the letter, mind you! Yet none of what I've read has helped me connect enough. I sometimes wonder if it all isn't rubbish. Or maybe _I'm_ the one who's rubbish! Yes, that's it, that's it..." The girl all but collapsed onto the sofa, not caring if her nose was practically dripping onto her skirt.

Fortunately, Ahkmenrah noticed. Quietly, he sat down beside her and handed her the tissue box, which she accepted half-dazedly. "You may be inexperienced, but you are not rubbish, McKenzie. Trust me, I know what it is like to feel worthless; you are far from it. Did it not ever occur to you perhaps I would open up to you more as a friend than as your patient?" When she looked up at him in mild surprise, he finished, "Perhaps instead of trying to be my psychologist, you can try being my friend."

Slowly, McKenzie nodded her head dully. "That might be an improvement."

"I promise I will try harder from now on as well. It can be quite difficult for me to open up to even the closest of companions, so please be patient with me."

"Ok, I promise to try, too. I'll admit, this whole mess is partially my fault- imagine what my psychology professor would've said if she's seen me abuse a patient like that!" She emitted a wet chuckle.

"It _did_ take me off guard," Ahkmenrah smiled. "What happened that upset you so?"

"A subject for another time."

Occasionally, the calm follows the storm.

When Teddy checked on them later, they were pouring over his book about the American Colonial Era. He silently clicked the door shut and let them be, relieved Ahk had finally befriended someone close to his age. He needed it now more than ever.

* * *

 **Ah, friendship and therapy, a most soothing combination! Sounds like Ahk and McKenzie could use more of both. :)**

 **Thank you all for your awesome comments! They provide some serious motivation for me, and I couldn't ask for better readers!**

 **LadyofStarClan: If I were the janitor, I'd be quaking in my boots! lol**

 **Wanli8970: Hmm, who IS this mysterious janitor?..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the first time since their sessions had begun, McKenzie felt like she'd accomplished something, like she was- well, not miserable. Ahkmenrah had been remarkably understanding about her brief mental breakdown, but she hoped she wouldn't fall apart before him again. He was the patient, after all. _Friend. He's my friend now,_ she reminded herself as she skipped through New York's lamplit streets. As typically follows a good cry, she experienced an exhausted euphoria, relieved to have all that out of her system. Ahkmenrah would make a decent psychologist, she smiled. He certainly helped me. Now to face her wreck of an apartment...

She didn't see the shadow twisting around an ally corner. She failed to feel his eyes tracking her course as she skipped merrily along. So it was nothing to her when he merged backwards into the shadows.

For the first time since making her acquaintance, Ahkmenrah was disappointed to watch McKenzie leave. The argument was worth it if he'd been able to provide to comfort for her. if it really helped, it was worth one argument. If he'd known she lacked confidence in her skills, he'd have reassured her immediately- no one deserves to feel worthless. Hopefully things would be better from now on. He wasn't sure yet how strongly he wanted her as a friend, but he definitely didn't want her as an enemy.

"Tonight was- quieter than usual," the president ventured cautiously. During his rare eves-dropping sessions, he'd heard those two bickering to the point where he'd been tempted to intervene. This was the first time they'd actually listened to each other.

"Yes," was all Ahkmenrah could say. He was too busy mulling over everything to attempt analyzing things further.

"How are things progressing? Has she helped you at all?"

"Truthfully, Teddy, I do not know. It is too early to tell. I do believe she needs a friend, as do I. Perhaps we can help each other." He certainly hoped so.

"I know these sessions are supposed to be confidential, but should you ever feel the need, remember you can always come to me for anything. That will always stand."

Ahkmenrah smiled and clamped his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "I will never forget it. Never." Not after all the man had done for him, how he'd saved him. Seemingly satisfied with that, Teddy rose to leave, then turned to him one last time. "Err, I don't know if you consider yourself too old for such presents, but I snatched this from the gift shop, and..." He sheepishly handed Ahkmenrah a stuffed black-and-white kitten with clue eyes. "Perhaps it will help keep the nightmares at bay."

It took every ounce of control Ahk possessed not to squeal in delight- the stuffed toy looked so similar to his little kitten, who he'd ultimately gifted to Nicky a couple of months ago. He all but crushed it to his chest as he sighed contentedly. Teddy cleared his throat shyly. "I know it cannot replace Amir, but I hope... Somehow..."

Ahkmenrah embraced Teddy with a strength he didn't know he still had. "I will always treasure this!"

For the first time, Teddy was speechless. After he awkwardly patted his back a couple of times, he gently pried the younger man off of himself. "There there, now. It's almost sunrise." The last thing he ever wanted to see would be the pharaoh as a dried-out husk of a human- he was too alive for him now to bear such a sight. Ahkmenrah settled down, for the first time actually hoping for a peaceful sleep.

Naturally, his wish was not granted.

 _"Welcome, fellow," the stranger said as he held out his hand. Puzzling over the weird words, Ahkmenrah recognized the gesture as a helpful one, so he gingerly accepted the offered hand and stepped out as gracefully as he could- a difficult feat with yellowed, stiff bandages. The man appraised him with a critical eye, making him feel surprisingly self conscious. Who was this man? A pharaoh must not show discomfort, so he introduced himself as calmly as he could. Though he knew he'd kept the tremor out of his tone, his introduction only seemed to prolong the moment's awkwardness- the stranger merely tilted his head at him in confusion. This was not going very well. Questions threatened to buzz out his mind and onto his tongue, but he restrained them for a single reason: the person before him obviously didn't understand him. And he didn't speak his language, either. Discussion would do little here._

 _"I'm Dr. Fergus. Pleasure to meet you," the person smiled, extending his hand yet again._ _Ahkmenrah stared down suspiciously at the hand this time, unsure what was expected of him. D_ _id the man think he needed more assistance? Maybe he was showing he was defenseless. Realization dawned in Dr. Fergus's eyes as he lowered his hand with a sigh. "Foolish me, of course you can't understand a word I'm saying, can you? You just got out of a box... Revived from Death... I'm Dr. Elliot Fergus," he continued in a tone one would use to address a toddler, pointing to himself. "Who are you?"_

 _Eagerly, Ahkmenrah repeated the gesture and tone, introducing himself. Dr. Fergus chuckled. "Catch on quickly, eh? Come along then, Ahkmenrah." Without thinking, he reached toward the pharaoh as if to pull him along. Ahkmenrah flinched away reflexively- he still didn't know what this person wanted with him. Noticing his hesitation, Dr. Fergus held up both hands in mock surrender. "There now, I promise I don't bite. Well, not without reason," he joked, then sighed when Ahkmenrah didn't react. "Well, we can't exactly leave you here all night on your own now, can we? Unless of course you'd like to stay here in the dark, alone. The way I see it, you can either remain here and hope someone else friendly will come along- which I doubt, since I'm the only one working here tonight- or you can take a risk and follow me. Your decision. Oh, I hope you don't mind the dark- the power's out." With that, he turned his back on the king, picked up his lantern, and left._

 _Ahkmernah stood there in mild shock- he'd rarely been completely alone after he'd been crowned Ruler of Egypt. What was he supposed to do now? For the first time, he noticed the strangeness, the emptiness of the room he was in. The shadows were closing in on him! He still knew nothing about the stranger, but he could not remain here a moment longer. With no other alternative, he rushed after the only person who could provide answers._

 _A pharaoh is supposed to be prepared for every contingency. Ahkmenrah sincerely wished his predecessors had taken into account the possibilities of his tablet and reviving in future age, when they'd created that rule. Though he tried to look politely, regally impassive, he was constantly stumbling on account of being unable to tear his gaze away from fascinating treasures lining up the walls- and subsequently tripping over the crates of goodies still packed._

 _Dr. Fergus chuckled at his young guest's obvious curiosity and wonder. "Fascinating displays we've got, haven't we? Yes, Cambridge University's collection is rather impressive. And thanks to you and your amazing tomb, our collection has only improved! But why am I telling you all this, you can't even understand a word I'm saying, can you? Well, that's just something we'll have to fix, won't we?" Looking the young man up and down, he shook his head disapprovingly. "We'll need to find you proper clothes."_

 _The pharaoh blushed. Where was his clothing? Dr. Fergus was right, it wasn't dignified to walk around in one's funerary wrappings. Fortunately, he spotted a glint of gold peaking from inside a box. He dashed over to it and enthusiastically yanked out his royal cloak, collar, and pants. Expectantly, he held them out towards Fergus. The professor examined the apparel, puzzled._

 _"You're, um,_ presenting _these to me? A generous gift, I daresay!" However, the instant Ahkmenrah thrust them into his arms, he stood there with his arms spread out, roughly imitating a mannequin. "What are you doing?"_

 _Ahkmenrah waited, but nothing happened. Losing patience, he turned around to face Fergus with a sigh; obviously he did not understand the task before him. Pointedly, he gestured to himself, then to the bundle in Fergus's arms._ _"Oh, you want me to_ dress _you! Well, I daresay that would be rather awkward. Young man- Ahkmenrah, is it? Look, I understand that in your time, perhaps, pharaohs had servants to robe them, but, um, well, in these times... That is, in this situation, I believe it would be more appropriate for you to dress yourself," he stuttered out, returning the clothes._

 _This time, the language barrier wasn't the reason for the lack of words. This man was expecting him to dress himself? Very well, if he must- perhaps Fergus was feeling ill. He began unwrapping the linen, only for Fergus to exclaim something else. "If it's all right with you, I'll give you some privacy," Dr. Fergus stuttered, ducking around a corner._

 _The pharaoh shrugged- people in these times were certainly strange. Now for robing himself... Ahkmenrah didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't completely sure about how to set about this task. It had been years since he'd dressed himself! Did he still remember how to? Only one way to find out, beginning with his trousers._

 _Twenty long, embarrassing minutes later, Ahkmenrah was finally appropriately clothed. (His lapiz lazuli and ruby collar had been the most cumbersome to slip on.) His crown was in the same crate as his apparel- even after all these years, its weight was uncomfortable to bear. A fact he still could not show that to anyone._ Remember your bearing, _his father's words echoed in his mind._ A pharaoh is confident and steady in all of his gestures and actions. Remember this, my son, and you will survive even the most troubling challenges.

I will try, Father. _He could not show weakness now, dead or alive. He went to find Dr. Fergus._

 _"About time you popped up! Ready for an adventure?" Fergus's eyes twinkled merrily. This time, the pharaoh accepted his hand without hesitation._

Ahkmenrah awoke, relieved that for once his night hadn't been filled with flames and fear. Why would that memory resurface now? With it came unbidden emotions he'd rather not name, ones he'd believed he'd long ago entombed within himself.

* * *

"I have to admit, your credentials look good. Tell me why you want the job," Larry crisscrossed his fingers on the table before him expectantly. The man before him stood straight and tall, utterly sure of himself.

"Well, everyone has to make ends meet these days, you know. One cannot allow pride to stand in one's way." Mr. Davis shrugged.

"Fair point. So, how did you hear about this job?"

"I saw it in an advertisement." Something about the way he ended "-ent," a very faint accent.

"What skills do you think you can contribute to this position?"

"I'm reliable, punctual, meticulous. Some people would complain I'm slightly anal-retentive- I'm all about putting everything where it belongs. Everything has a purpose and a place, you know. I'm a take-charge kind of guy, always willing to pick up any slack. Not that I'm saying there's any slack around here! Looks like you've got a splendid working environment here."

"Mhmh." This guy seemed mildly full of himself, but from Larry's experience, he knew one didn't have to possess a generous personality to be a janitor. Mr. Davis had more than enough references and qualifications, and the retirement party was this weekend. Might as well hire this eager gentleman. Larry looked up at Mr. Davis, ready to tell him he was hired, but something stopped him. A glint in the man's eye, like a hunter confident he's found his quarry. Something unsettled him; this man was dangerous.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't give you the job."

For the first time, Mr. Davis looked flabbergasted. His eyes narrowed slightly as he asked, "Why?"

"You're overqualified." It was a lame excuse, and they both knew it.

"Overqualified, Mr. Daley?"

"Yep. I'm really sorry, but we've got someone else on the line who needs it... More..." Larry swallowed the urge to twiddle his fingers and look down in shame. Mr. Davis's sharpened glare made him feel like he was three years old again.

For a minute, he worried he was going to have to call security, but Mr. Davis seemed to think better about making a stink. "Very well, if you change your mind, you know how to reach me."

"Will do. Once again, I'm sorry, and thank you for being so understanding," Larry shook Mr. Davis's hand, and couldn't help but not gasp at the vice-like grip. Once the guy was out, he left out an enormous puff of relief.

 _Believe me, Mr. Daley, we_ will _meet again. I shall give you no choice._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Patience makes the man_ , Dr. Davis sighed to himself as he crouched down behind a garbage can- far too close to it for comfort. He repeated this mental mantra as he stalked his quarry, a lone gentleman who proved rather oblivious to his surroundings. Up until that point, Mr. Harris had been surrounded by far too many potential witnesses for his pursuer to do anything. Mr. Davis was all for efficiency: no witnesses, no need for unnecessary violence. Luckily for him, his patience paid off when Mr. Harris ducked over in a deserted alley to pick up a tin can.

Mr. Harris never sensed the shadows parting behind him. He never got the chance to face the man standing over him with a lethal, lead pipe.

It was over quickly.

Swiftly, Mr. Davis snatched off his own amulet and switched it with his victim's crucifix. In a split second, his own form was on the ground, and to all the world, it was Mr. Harris who was walking away.

"My studies in Egyptology paid off," he smirked.

Ahkmenrah sighed, shuddering off another nightmare. First the flashback, now more fire and fear. What was going on? For once, he longed for the peaceful nothingness that marked his typical days. Regardless, it was time to attend other matters.

Admittedly, ever since his therapy sessions had begun, he'd failed to fulfill his resolution of unlocking his tablet's secrets. He had progressed no further on how it worked beyond the simple incantation of summoning the museum's inhabitants. For a while, he hoped that something would spark (so to speak), but after the lion incident, the tablet had done nothing else remarkable. Night after night, it hung on his wall mimicking the golden ornament the patrons took for granted.

It was time for that to end. Over time, he'd reasoned there was nothing to fear, that his tablet was not dangerous, and any legends that it was were foolish superstitions instigated by a handful of cowardly guards. Sometimes he found himself wondering about it, but for the most part he'd convinced himself there wasn't much more to uncover. However, what Larry had told him about Kahmunrah's remarks had reignited his curiosity- if its remarkable ability of bringing the museum's inhabitants (including himself) to life nightly was only 'a parlor trick,' what else was it capable of? Surely it was worth investigating again, especially if there was a threat emerging.

Therapy wasn't the only reason he'd avoided dealing with the tablet. Each time he looked at it, his heart clenched as he recalled everything his father had refused to teach him. Only when he was suffering from his fatal illness's first symptoms did Merenkahre deem it appropriate to even tell his son about the tablet's existence; by the time he was willing to reveal a single incantation, he was practically on his deathbed. If only...

He'd need help. Normally, he would ask Teddy, but the president was busy helping Larry train the new janitor. He looked forward to meeting Mr. Harris- the guardian had described him as a warm, friendly gentleman with an upbeat personality. He'd make a welcome change from Gus, Reginald, and Cecil; personally, he'd never trusted those three after they'd tried stealing his heirloom and framing Larry.

McKenzie burst in, her carrier bag bulging more than usual. Could bags get pregnant? Lately he suspected hers was- each time she visited, it got heavier. "Hello Ahk! Since we've decided to be friends and all, I thought we could try a few ice breakers!" She enthusiastically dumped her bag out onto the table. Every game imaginable tumbled out, from "Uno" to "Battleship" to "Risk". Ahkmenrah enthusiastically grabbed one of the two games he recognized, "Battleship".

"Shall we?"

"Very well, but you've signed your own doom; I happen to be a master at this game."

"We shall see."

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were staring intently at their separate grids. They were so into it, McKenzie almost forgot to speak- which was a main reason she was there, to get him to open up more- but after sinking a couple of his ships, she returned to her senses. "Sooo, have your night terrors diminished?"

Accidentally knocking the wrong peg off, Ahkmenrah sighed. "No, they continue to plague me."

"Have you tried anything to rectify them?"

Ahkmenrah shifted mildly guiltily. "If you are referring to those breathing exercises you assigned me, then no, I suppose not."

"Do you even know what's causing them?"

He barked a laugh. "That remains a mystery as well."

More strategy, just not the kind McKenzie hoped to accomplish. "Well, where would you like to start with this?"

"What is 'this'?"

"Figuring out what's troubling you! What's triggering your nightmares! You still haven't told me what even occurs in them!" Aggravated, she cupped her forehead on the table and leaned on her elbow, her fury spent. "We're friends now, right? Friends _communicate_! They _divulge_ stuff to each other! Why won't you try with me? Start with the dreams."

Sighing, he collected his third war ship before responding. "Do you know what the most frustrating part of my visions is? No matter how frequently I endure them, how awful are, the most terrifying element is I _still_ do not know what they mean, what menace they are warning me against. So I am powerless to fight it."

"So you believe they're prophetic, then? B-7."

"Perhaps. Strange, is it not?"

"Says the ancient Egyptian pharaoh who resides in a magical museum," she teased.

He chuckled. "Fair point."

"Anyhow, I suppose it's an idea- them being prophetic, I mean. With all this magic, why not? A-4."

Ahkmenrah inserted a red peg into one of his ships. "Impressive. Where did you learn to play like this?"

"My brothers can be highly competitive. Where did you learn it from? Surely they didn't play this in your time."

"The Guardian's son taught me." He didn't add that he beat almost anyone who played against him- that would have been boasting.

"You mean Larry? Why do you call him that?"

Ahkmenrah shrugged. "It was the title I bestowed upon him when he freed me. He guards all of us, protecting us from the outside world and any dangers. What else would I call him?"

"I suppose it's a fitting title." She'd never thought about it before, but Larry _did_ protect the museum's exhibits. Good thing, too- she did _not_ want to think about what the government might want to do with them!

As if summoned, Larry bounded in. "Ahk, McKenzie, mind helping me hang up these streamers? Jed and Octavius volunteered, but the last time I left them in charge, Dexter ended up helping the Neanderthals redecorate the Huns' territory with the fire extinguishers."

At McKenzie's quizzical expression, Ahkmenrah whispered, " _Please_ do not ask."

Mr. Harris's first impression was fairly favorable. He was tall- half a head taller than Larry- and reasonable looking, slightly wizened with graying hair at his dark brown temples. His wire-rimmed, silver glasses daintily rimmed his eyes, and he smiled a perfectly gracious, humble smile. He even bowed to Teddy and Larry, as if displaying his admiration and respect for their work. He was everything their guardian had assured them he would be. All of these qualities should have put the pharaoh at ease.

They didn't.

While the others smiled and offered their welcomes, Ahkmenrah hung apart, uncertain as to why. For all his poise and modesty, there was something off about Mr. Harris. Something he distrusted.

 _Watch him like the eye of Horus._

Unbidden, this thought flitted through his mind as he approached the new janitor. He offered up his hand, and was almost physically shocked by the contact from the man's calloused, weathered palm.

"Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the Land of My Fathers."

Mr. Harris smiled, looking remarkably unflustered by the mouth-filling title. "Pleasure to meet you, pharaoh. Heard quite a bit about you, young man! And please, call me George."

To his own chagrin, Ahkmenrah blushed. "Yes, Mr. Har- Geor- Sir." Why was it a single phrase could cause him to turn burgundy?

He saw Larry drawing Harris aside and whispering to him, nodding his head none too subtly in his direction with the words _shy_ and _been through a lot_. His crimson shade deepened as he turned away. Would he ever be able to outlive his past? True, he had endured much, but he was doing his best to move forward like everyone else. Did they truly believe he was too fragile for them to speak plainly before him? Sighing, he stared at McKenzie laughing over punch, a constant reminder of what they feared about his mental state.

Maybe they were right.

* * *

 **Well, things took a darker turn than I thought they would, but so the story unfolds... Until the next chapter, lovely readers! Thank you so much to all of you who commented!**

 **VibeQuake: In case you're still reading this, sorry about the beginning. And thank you SO much for all of those awesome reviews, you never fail to make me laugh with them! If he were still around, I'd almost pity Joseph... Almost.**

 **Wanli8970: If I say anything more, I'll probably accidentally spoil something, so mum is the word. Lol Am curios to hear what you think about this chapter!**

 **the electric phantom: We shall see if I continue surprising you. ;)**

 **LadyofStarClan: I'm screaming along with you! Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ahkmenrah's trepidation about the new janitor never abated, but he could find no reason for it. Unconsciously, he began following him around secretly- apparently not very well, for once in a while Harris would look up from his sweeping and wave at him, as if letting him know he was aware he was following him. After the tenth time this happened, Ahkmenrah decided espionage wasn't his forte. _Surely I can find more productive ways to spend my evening than shadowing the new janitor!_ Besides, he'd uncovered nothing suspicious, so there was nothing to warn Larry about. Surely even McKenzie wouldn't have found his hunch noteworthy! He only had this _feeling_ to go on, not quite dread, more like sticky, icky wariness. Without evidence, it wasn't enough. Not even for himself.

Looking up to admire Larry swoop his son up into a swinging hug, Ahkmenrah decided to give up his detective work once and for all. Larry's judgement should suffice for him. Catching Larry's smile helped cement his new resolve. No more worrying about the new employee without proper cause.

"Sooo, anything going in your life?" McKenzie asked. By now, she was beginning to question how helpful their agreement of being friends was proving. Initially, she'd hoped that befriending an ancient, nightly resuscitated ruler would have its perks, or at least would be enjoyable. Apparently being a pharaoh's confident involved long hours of playing Battleship. True, initially she'd enjoyed these nightly competitions, but recently awkward attempts at conversation disrupted that entertainment. Not only was she growing tired of Battleship, she felt like she was neglecting her duties; judging from the private concerns Teddy had addressed to her, the nightmares still troubled the pharaoh. Then again, if Ahkmenrah continued keeping his secrets, there wasn't much she could do for him.

"No."

More staring down at the grids, to the point of the red and white pegs blending into solid pink ones. McKenzie looked up at him, a bit surprised by what she saw. Was this really the pharaoh of legend? The one who'd the old guards had feared? Watching him stick his tongue out from between his teeth in concentration, she couldn't quite reconcile the two mental images. Regardless, it was time to be useful. "I hear the night terrors persist."

The question drove out his next move completely from his mind. "Who told you?"

"Theodore Roosevelt. He's worried about you, you know. They all are."

Ahkmenrah bit his lip, unsure what else he could contribute to this discussion. Here he'd hoped he was doing such a great job of pretending!

"Look, I... I may not be very experienced with this, but even I understand it's not a brilliant idea to keep such things bottled up within yourself. Believe me, I've tried!" When he looked up at her quizzically, she reluctantly elaborated. "My... My mum and I don't always get along. I don't even believe she thinks it's her fault, or comprehends what she's done wrong- indeed, sometimes _I_ don't know how she's irritated me. But irritate me she does. For years, I shut up and went along with whatever she said, but eventually it grew to be too much. Perhaps that's why I came here..."

"What did you do?"

McKenzie barely resisted laughing, for her response was going to be slightly ironic. It didn't exactly promote coming out to anyone- her solution was a solitary one. "Honestly, what I've been doing since I moved here: writing. I keep a journal. I know it's totally unprofessional, but after a while when our therapy sessions seemed at their worst, I wrote in a diary. They began as clinical notes, but when I reread a few there was little clinical about them." She sheepishly looked down at her stockings, wondering what the heck had gotten into her; if he told Larry...

"I keep a journal as well. Though I have been negligent in doing so lately."

"Really? Why do you think that is?"

The pharaoh shrugged. "Little time, I suppose."

 _But you're not working for the Night Program right now._ "May I read it?"

"No!" When her face fell, he sighed. "Forgive me, I simply recorded some of my most private thoughts within that book; if someone were to read it, it would..."

"Feel as if they were trespassing on you soul," she finished quietly. Again, how could she have been so foolish? If someone had asked her the same question, she'd have been less civil.

"Yes. Besides, I doubt you would find much of interest within it."

"What do you write about?"

"What does anyone write about? Daily activities, thoughts, momentous occasions..."

"Are you honest?"

"What?" Ahkmenrah was unused to being caught off guard twice in a single evening. What could she mean 'was he honest'? He'd never been sly or misleading in his dealings with others, never. "If you suspect dishonesty on my part-"

"No no no no! I didn't mean with me, I meant with yourself. In your journal." When he continued to stare at her in confusion, she continued. "Are you describing you emotions as fully as you can, your memories accurately? Stuff like that."

"Of course!" Truthfully, before this session he'd never truly thought about how he wrote, nor what he described.

"Everything?"

"Well, there may be an event or two I have not gotten around to recording, but otherwise, yes."

"You don't avoid unpleasantness?"

Another shift of his shoulders. "Well, I truthfully prefer not to write about unpleasant matters too much, but occasionally it is unavoidable."

Aha, avoidance. "Denial is always the first sign of a problem," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! We'll get to all that later. For now, I want you to record your dreams."

This solution was so remarkably not outrageous, Ahkmenrah did a double take. "Pardon?"

"Night terrors, visions, whatever you call them. Write them down in your diary the instant you wake up."

It was so simple, he was disappointed with himself that he hadn't thought of it sooner. "And?"

"Aaannnd what?"

"That is it? No meditating, deep breathing, or dangling by my earlobes from the ceiling?"

With anyone else, McKenzie would've known they were joking, but with Ahkmenrah it could be difficult to tell. "No, none of that, at least not for a while. Just writing. You can manage that, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! There _is_ a catch, however... Nothing to worry about! After a week, I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me to go over your recordings." She plowed on, muffling his protests. "I promise I will only read about the nightmares, none of the earlier entries. Believe me, I understand the importance of privacy! However, this may be the best way for you to 'open up' to me. Just write for yourself, no one else." Sighing at his obvious hesitation, she compromised slightly. "If it makes you feel better, look at this last part as optional- if a week has passed and you aren't comfortable enough with me to share your dream journal, I'll understand. To be honest, though, I really believe this might be a good first step towards uncovering their trigger."

Ahkmenrah twiddled a peg between his fingertips. "And my revealing my dream journal entries to you would be optional? You will not force me to reveal them?"

"Not if you're not ready."

A heartbeat later, the pharaoh finally nodded. "I will do as you ask."

McKenzie all but jumped to her feet. "Wonderful! All right, then. Excellent conversation, but I'm afraid I've gotta get going soon. Larry promised me a ride home, and it's nearly sunrise."

"Oh." Belatedly, he remembered to wish her good night after she walked out the door. McKenzie, on the other hand, didn't miss his contemplative expression. It was a sight surprisingly pleasant for her to observe. It meant she'd given him something worthy to think about, which didn't happen often enough. Yet. She was still grasping at straws, but now she had a plan. Admittedly, that bit about it being optional was a minor use of reverse psychology, which she prayed would work. Simultaneously, even as she'd uttered it, she'd wanted to smack herself- what if he refused to share? It was a risk she'd have to take. The payoff would be worth it if he _did_ allow her to go over them with him; they might find a clue to what was troubling him. If worst came to worst, and they were actually prophetic, they might decipher whatever danger was heading their way.

Only time and effort would tell.

* * *

 **I am SO SORRY this chapter is late! I'm getting re-acclimated to college life again. :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for your reviews, o ye faithful followers! For those of you who haven't reviewed... For shame, for shame. Kidding! But seriously, I appreciate the comments; they're quiet, friendly reminders that my story is being read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Greetings, dearly beloved Journal!_

 _Once again, it has been too long. I can only wish what I am about to write were more pleasant. Sadly, these visions continue to torment me; McKenzie suggested I record them within you, so this is what I shall do/here I am. It may well be worth the effort on my part, though sharing with her still feels like a risk in and of itself._ _Admittedly, I have been avoiding writing down any unpleasantness, including my 'nightmares.' I had prayed they were merely a passing phenomena- I was wrong. Perhaps gravely wrong. Now, I pray for the safety of the others; if what I saw last night was an omen, things are about to grow dire..._

 _As always, the heat from the flames was intense, scorching me without touching a limb. My heart threatened to leave my chest as I ran, I know not from who or from what. I never know who or what- perhaps I am avoiding that revelation... Always, I hear the others' anguished cries from the enshrouding darkness, which is somehow never illuminated despite a fire large enough to consume this museum in the waking world. I answer them with cries of my own; they are beyond my reach, and it kills me._

 _Inevitably, I reach my reconstructed tomb, where I confront a silver-haired man, one who I feel I should know somehow, but his features are blurred beyond recognition, and he has no eyes. Nonetheless, I can tell he smirks as he taunts me, telling me I shall never gain mastery over my heirloom, that I will never be master of myself again-_ he _controls me. In this vision, he added the tablet would never be truly mine, for I do not understand its true potential. How I fear this is true!_

 _Before I can fight, the smoke envelops and smothers me. Somehow I awaken before it kills me._

 _How much longer can I hold on?_

Ahkmenrah paused, quill tickling his lips. Did he dare show this to his therapist? What possible sense could she make of it that he hadn't thought of already? Obviously, these 'night terrors' were not normal, they were not fading, and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had left just to mull through the evenings. Thank Ra Larry had given them reprieves from their jobs, for he would surely have fallen asleep during his tours!

Should he describe the flashbacks too? McKenzie would probably wish to know about those as well. Then again, how relevant could old memories be? To date, he'd only had a couple. Regardless, it couldn't hurt to jot something down.

What he wasn't counting on was another flashback springing upon him as he wrote.

 _"You're doing quite well," Dr. Fergus nodded his approval while looking over Ahkmenrah's shoulder. Fergus had decided the young pharaoh needed then after being directed to a broom closet when he asked to use the facilities. Since then, the professor had been tutoring the pharaoh in his private study. "Your print is pleasantly legible, and you seem to be mastering the alphabet quickly, always a good start. We'll see how you handle cursive in a couple of weeks, once you've mastered the basics. Now, how about a little break, eh?"_

 _The pharaoh nodded gratefully- his hand was beginning to cramp up._

 _"Excellent! How about a spot of tea, eh? Warms the heart and soul. Wait right here, I'll fetch the kettle!" He bustled out with the bouncy, overwhelming eagerness of a feisty Irish maid._

 _For his part, the pharaoh reclined regally in his chair- not nearly as stiff as his throne had been, but still not quite comfortable. He was also quite curious to know what this 'tea' tasted like. Hopefully better than the herbs the physician occasionally made him and Kah drink. With nothing better to do- he sensed Fergus did not wish him to wonder about aimlessly as he had the previous two evenings- he looked over his handiwork. This scrawl made no sense to him yet, but he couldn't help but smile, modestly pleased with his writing. Hopefully Fergus would continue instructing him._

 _The professor soon arrived with a silver tray, two cups, and a strange pot with a spout. "Well, don't stare at it like it's the plague, drink up!" Fergus laughed. Hesitantly, Ahkmenrah took a sip. He was pleasantly surprised by it's lack of bitterness and the subtle sweetness of honey mixed within the beverage's warmth. "Wonderful strengthener of the soul, wouldn't you say?" Together, they sipped tea by the light of the lanterns._

"Ahk, Ahk! Wake up!"

Ahkmenrah lurched up with the enthusiasm of a startled sleepwalker. "Are you all right? You were out cold!" McKenzie rarely made direct eye contact with him, but now she was inspecting him up and down, looking into his eyes as if that alone could uncover the reason for his fainting fit.

Shaking his head away from days of the past, Ahkmenrah smiled at her in his best imitation of alertness. "Do not worry, I am all right. Nothing but memories."

McKenzie looked doubtful. "Memories don't normally make one pass out."

"Mine do lately," he replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Another thing to add to my growing list of anomalies about you," she sighed.

"Anomalies?"

"Abnormalities, unusual qualities, whatever!"

"Yet something else to remind myself of my abnormality," he sighed. As if he needed one when there were already so many.

McKenzie cringed. "I didn't quite mean it like that, Ahk. I just wasn't expecting you to be slumped over your diary, you know, since I'm guessing you and the others never really... sleep?"

"I cannot speak for the others, but I occasionally do have some sort of awareness of the daylight hours. Normally I am, as you said, out cold. I know," he smiled, "another anomaly."

"Actually, that's fascinating! I'd just assumed you guys were all lifeless after sunrise. This bores some investigating... After we cure your nightmares, of course." He was already on guard again, she could tell from his stiff shoulders and subtle pout/hunch combination. Perhaps some gentle coaxing would work. "So what were you remembering?"

"Nothing of importance, merely a memory from Cambridge."

"Wait, what? You went to Cambridge?"

"I was on display in the Egyptology department," he stated simply.

"Fascinating! How long were you there?"

"Eighteen years." By now, he longed to analyze his visions- Cambridge held few kind memories for him. He'd just experienced one of them.

"Is that where you learned English? You speak it very well, by the way." He shrugged modestly. "Why on earth did you leave? It's a rather charming place."

Had she _really_ just asked him that? "They no longer required my services."

"Oh," she muttered sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Do not be, you did nothing wrong." He was about to hand over his journal when she went on.

"You know, I recently graduated from there, it's actually not a terrible school, despite what some people would tell you-" He gave her a look pointed enough to silence her. "Sorry, you just said they kicked you out."

"It was not quite that simple..." She waited, but he didn't continue. "Regardless, it is past. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Right. Journal," she held out her palm, but he hesitated. Struggling to maintain her calm demeanor, she leaned towards him in what she prayed was a reassuring manner. "I won't burn it, Ahk. I promise I will not read any pages you don't want me to; here, you can read with me, make sure I don't pry too much." Reluctantly, he relinquished his journal and scooted closer, still unsure he'd made the wisest decision. He hadn't even thought about showing Teddy, yet here was this girl who decided she was privy to his mental musings!

However, he eased up as they progressed. McKenzie kept her word, and was surprisingly respectful if he asked she not read a paragraph or page. She just stared for a few seconds after reading his dream entry; she must have been stunned, for she'd never been so silent before.

"Wow. Quite remarkably morbid. More disturbing than I thought... They're all similar? How long have they persisted?"

"I have lost track, but I believe the first one occurred almost a month ago."

"And you're still able to sleep?!" Another pointed look in response. "Right, sorry! It's just... rather hard to remember you're no longer, you know..."

"No longer alive?" McKenzie nodded sheepishly. "You can say it, I am not offended. I have long since accepted the confusion others feel about my current state; you are not the only ones amazed or puzzled."

"Do you think of yourself as alive?"

"I truly do not think about it much anymore. When I awoke for the first time, it bothered me incessantly. Had I moved on? Was this all there would be to enjoy, not the paradise I had been raised to believe in? Now, I have accepted it as a second life, though technically I died four thousand years ago. I suppose I _am_ alive in a way- the tablet brings me back every night. When dawn breaks, I return to my natural state."

This was almost too much knowledge for her to digest, but it was the most he'd spoken with her since their first meeting. She needed to dig deeper. "Have you ever wondered why that is?"

"Why what is?"

"Why you, why the tablet, why all this!"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Often. I know my father's tablet was crafted to aid my family's rule somehow, but he failed to elaborate, so I know little more than the others do. No, I do not understand how it has the power to bring everything here to life every night, let alone how it can fully revive a human. I am guessing since its powers are life-giving, the others benefit through close proximity to it? I do not dwell on such matters as much as I once did."

"Really? Fascinating... Anyway, lovely chat! Keep up the writing, and I'll see you same time tomorrow evening, right?"

Ahkmenrah didn't get the chance to bid her farewell, she left in a whirlwind of notes and paper. What he didn't realize was he'd given her a significant amount of information to process. So much information in fact, that upon returning home she collapsed against the door and fell asleep from the load of it.

* * *

 **Here's the latest! I'm sincerely sorry this is late again, college is a pain. :( Sorry to have kept you all waiting!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Interesting sleeping arrangement. Might I suggest at least forcing yourself over to the fouton next time? You're rather heavy against the door."

This time, McKenzie was almost too sleepy to care her mother had managed to break into her apartment yet again. Almost. She was still annoyed enough to glare up at her through sleep-encrusted eyes. "Sorry, next time I'll be more considerate." _Or perhaps I'll simply spend ALL of my time at the museum._ To cap off her morning, McKenzie got to the kitchen counter only to find she was out of coffee- with a caffeine-withdrawal headache. Wonderful. Night shifts work wonders on one's health.

With a moderate, politely amused smile, Mrs. McPhee handed her a mug. "Starbuck's Green Tea Latte or whatever. Your favorite."

McKenzie gratefully accepted the cup. Whatever else, her mum always remembered what her favorite beverages were from Starbucks.

"Would you like to go shopping? I've been dying to visit the latest Whole Foods they've opened up!"

"In a bit, I have to go over some notes first." Slightly more alert now, McKenzie slumped over to her desk and began recording the previous night's conversation.

"You quite sure, dear? From what I've seen of your fridge, you _need_ a few groceries!"

"I said I'll come in a bit, all right? There are a couple of things I've got to finish first," McKenzie sighed.

With a mild humph, Mrs McPhee backed down. "I'll be waiting in your bedroom, if you don't mind- I'm feeling slightly fatigued."

"Of course you are," McKenzie grumbled. If there was one thing she could count on her mum for besides coffee, it was suffering from exhaustion fits. Particularly when she failed to get her way. Let her lie down- she would only be a moment.

Last night left her with far more questions than answers, not the least of which was figuring out if Ahkmenrah really _was_ alive every night. If so, the implications of his tablet were... Astounding. She couldn't even begin to fathom how the government would want to use such an artifact for! What they'd use _him_ for... Had Ahkmenrah failed to grasp the implications, or had he been downplaying his thoughts? She wouldn't put the latter past him, for she doubted he'd wondered as little as he'd said. In his shoes, she'd never have been able to stop thinking about what that tablet could do!

 _Get a hold of yourself, child._ Was he her patient, or an anomaly she was studying? He must have more concerns than his tablet right now; they'd get to that later. The pharaoh hid it well, but she noticed the signs of fatigue with every vowel and gesture. He wouldn't hold out much longer. Well, hopefully this technique would help him. She was about to hurry to the museum when her mother called from the bedroom, "Are you ready yet, dear? I feel refreshed enough for a little tour around the market, you know."

"Oh, Mum..."

* * *

"Have you heard of lucid dreaming?" She demanded.

"I have no talent in it, I am afraid," Ahkmenrah replied.

"Nonsense! Like any skill, it can be learned. Starting tonight."

"I-"

"Shush. I looked up a few of the best techniques for beginners, they're not too difficult. Here," she added, handing him her homemade pamphlet. "The first step is remembering, which you seem to have little trouble with. Next is repeating this to yourself: 'I can control my dreams.'"

"I can control my dreams," he repeated doubtfully.

"Really? Try harder, I'd have found a robot more convincing!" she laughed. "I also found a couple of subliminal tapes that might help, here, you can use my laptop."

Ahkmenrah just stared at the screen briefly, more at a loss than before. After a few minutes, McKenzie got the hint. "You don't know how to use computers, do you?"

"Unfortunately not very well."

"Ugh! Well, for this you don't need to understand much, just how to log onto youtube. Here!" Privately, she wondered how a pharaoh, even an ancient one, wouldn't find the time to learn all this himself. Even if it had been fifty years. _Then again,_ she reminded herself, _he'd spent most of that time locked up in his sarcophagus. Poor bloke._

Soon, they'd logged on and McKenzie left Ahkmenrah to watch a subliminal video for lucid dreaming; personally, she had her doubts about those, but she was trying to be more open-minded. Ahkmenrah, for his part, was wondering what on earth those bizarre images meant- he was unfamiliar of their symbolism. "I believe it is finished."

"Oh, did you find it helpful or soothing?"

"Um, yes?"

"Good! Now then, let's pick up where we left off, eh?"

"Which was?"

"Your tablet! I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since we discussed it last night! It holds so much potential, shouldn't we explore it?"

To her surprise, instead of objecting outright, the pharaoh merely stared off into the distance. "You sound just like him."

"Hmm?"

"You sound like an old acquaintance."

"Oh. A good acquaintance?"

The pharaoh didn't answer. "Everything we talk about is confidential, correct?" McKenzie nodded. "Then I promise to tell you all I know about my tablet, though I warn you it is not much. It probably will not satisfy you; it certainly has not satisfied myself. For now, however, I do not wish to discuss it."

"It might help you vanquish your nightmares; they may be connected."

He paused, considering. True, he had suspected a connection for some time, but he couldn't figure out how. "Let us try lucid dreaming first. At least then I will gain some semblance of control in my dreamworld!"

McKenzie sighed. "Very well, we'll drop the matter for now. But believe me, we're far from done, understood?"

Grateful for postponing the topic, Ahkmenrah nodded. "Are there other videos you think might be helpful?"

"Just one more." At that moment, Mr. Harris strolled past them, whistling an old British lullaby as he carried the mop over his shoulder.

"Evening, pharaoh! Working hard, eh?" He called cheerfully. "And who is this charming young lady?" He bowed gracefully before them.

"Good evening, Mr. Harris. This is McKenzie, a friend," Ahkmenrah replied as Harris bent down and kissed her hand. Instead of smiling back, McKenzie stared at the janitor in mild puzzlement before glancing back and forth between her companions. She said nothing.

"Well, I won't distract you any longer- Lord knows how young people enjoy each others' company, eh? They dislike being disturbed by anyone, particularly an old crotch like me. I'll be on my way- plenty to mop!" He loped off, whistling all the while.

"Ahkmenrah, how long have you known Mr. Harris? Has he been employed here long?"

Yet another question that had taken him off his guard! "Not long. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, it's just... I swear I've seen him before. I _know_ him! And yet I don't..."

Ahkmenrah's heart skipped a beat- he too, had felt this way about Mr. Harris. "Are you sure you have seen him before?"

"Well, no, not definitively. I feel as if I've seen his face before, or should've seen it, but I know I have never met the man before in my life! It's not like he's a close friend of mine or anything, he just looked a bit familiar. Strange... Ha, listen to me ramble! Perhaps our roles should be switched- you should be helping me analyzing my subconscious!" Though she giggled, Ahkmenrah could tell she was ill at ease. Noticing him staring at her, she grumbled, "It wasn't like you two are bossom buddies, either! I saw you stiffening up when he approached. Ah, I know, I won't pry if you're uncomfortable. Shall we continue?"

Upon returning home, Harris settled behind his desk with a groan, removing his amulet. Mr. Davis returned to his true form. His joints urged him into his soft, downy bed, but he had a crucial phone call to make first. "Hello, may I speak to Mrs. McPhee, please?" He paused as he was put on hold, reflecting on his hatred for elevator music. Couldn't they have selected better music? He'd heard the jazzy kind played before. "Evening, my plum. It's been a while."

Mrs. McPhee froze, her hand curled around a tabletop corner. "How did you get this number?"

"Please don't insult me, did you _really_ think I wouldn't be tracking you all these years? It's been twenty years since the last birthday card- a father grows concerned after a long period of silence."

"You're no father of mine, and you damn well know that. But since we're conversing, what do you want?"

"McKenzie is growing lovely, isn't she? Fear not, she didn't recognize me. She doesn't know about me at all." McKenzie's mom thought she detected a note of longing, but she was quite content to keep her daughter in a controlled state of oblivion.

"I see you're allowing her to work in the Natural History Museum. Is this wise?"

Mrs. McPhee couldn't even speak- he may as well have been throttling her through the receiver. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'd advise against this. You know what a hazardous place it becomes, especially at night."

"She's _my_ child, her life is _my_ concern. Have I made myself clear?"

Dr. Davis paused long enough to make her uncomfortable. "Remember the words you uttered, my dear, and pray she hasn't inherited your curiosity or other, more _meddlesome_ qualities. If she does, things might get uncomfortable for her. Never fear- I won't harm her if unnecessary. Just remember my friendly advice, my plum. I only want the best for the both of you." He hung up.

* * *

 **Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! You're amazing readers. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _"Castles crumbling,_

 _thunder rumbling,_

 _I am trying to hold oooon!"_

"Who are you listening to?"

McKenzie tore off her headphones as she looked up at the pharaoh, who had just peered in from the doorway. "Oh, nobody important, a singer named Katy Perry." Any discussion of this singer was taboo in her own household- her mother considered Perry a scandalous rapscallion with a terrible taste in apparel- so McKenzie was a tad on guard. She had no idea how the young pharaoh would react to such a person or lyrics, but Katie Perry was a guilty pleasure of hers.

"May I listen?" She handed him the headphones, and watched as he listened with surprising concentration and thoughtfulness; after a while, he was humming along, barely audible. "Unusual lyrics," he finally murmured, relinquishing the headset.

"You don't like it?"

"I am unsure. I enjoy the melody and her voice is powerful, but the words are so strange. Given time, I would probably understand their symbolism. Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of the music!"

McKenzie smiled, shoving some hair roughly behind her ear. "So, how are you this evening? More nightmares, or were they better?"

The pharaoh shrugged. "I do not believe the video helped. I was unable to influence anything or anyone within the vision."

Hiding her own not insubstantial disappointment, McKenzie replied, "Well, it was only the first night, first effort. Hopefully it will work this time." Ahkmenrah smiled back. "Have you ever heard of the singer Katy Perry?"

An hour later, Teddy stumbled upon Ahkmenrah quietly settled in a corner as he made his rounds; at first he thought he was napping, but then he noticed the headphones. He looked so peaceful, he was loath to disturb him, and was about to tiptoe away when the young man stirred. Too late. "Greetings, Teddy," he smiled gently.

"Evening! What are you listening to?"

"A modern singer, a lady by the name of Katy Perry. Have you heard of her?"

"I'm afraid not. Might I?" They listened silently together for five minutes, until the song ended.

"Her words sound bizarre initially, but once one becomes accustomed to them, they carry more meaning than many of the chants I had heard," Ahkmenrah explained. What he didn't say was how much he was relating to this particular one, "Falling from Cloud 9."

"If you say so. Personally, I don't think much of this pop music, but many people your age seem enthralled by it. Who introduced you to this Ms. Perry?"

"McKenzie."

"Ah. Well, carry on then, unless you'd like to join me on my tours? It's been a long time since we talked."

Ahkmenrah eagerly put away the headphones, meticulously repacking them in the box McKenzie had given him. The president was right- it had been a month since he'd helped him in his museum duties! Teddy fought to maintain his composure as the king joined him- it had been too long. Before either knew it, they were chatting like old times. Teddy filled Ahkmenrah in on all of the latest shinanigans of museum life, from Jed and Octavius's attempts to tame a wild zebra (Jed's idea, to which the Roman general did not take kindly) to Sacagawea's attempts to teach Louis and Clark about the native plant life, to the Vikings' recent preference for disco music. "The Jumbos natives actually prefer their latest music tastes; they claim it calms those 'violent, lewd savages," Teddy concluded. Ahkmenrah chuckled; of all the combinations he'd imagined, Vikings and disco balls had _not_ been among them. "Everyone is concerned about you, Ahk," Teddy admitted as they paused near a pillar. "They're all wondering when you'll get better. _I_ am wondering when you'll get better. Don't try to fool me; I've seen the shadows beneath your eyes when you waken. Now speak truly: is she helping you? I'm delighted you two are finally befriending one another, but if the nightmares are still troubling you..."

"They have not faded, but I believe with time, they will." He was fibbing, Teddy could tell- Ahkmenrah always looked down and shuffled whenever he wished to avoid a topic. "Regardless, I believe McKenzie's presence is good for me."

Teddy still remembered when he had to talk Ahkmenrah into allowing her stay within their museum's walls without getting expeditiously booted out by his jackals. "I'm relieved the two of you are getting along so well, but these nightmares concern me. Whatever is causing them is disrupting you rest, and that must stop. You're not well!"

Putting his best pharaonic face forward, Ahkmenrah replied, "I assure you, McKenzie and I are doing all we can to solve my visions. Do you believe I _enjoy_ waking up screaming every night? That I like wondering what the others must think of me?! I _know_ something is wrong, Teddy. I know something is ailing me!" His facade cracked as he found himself for the first time raising his voice to Teddy; he wasn't shouting yet, but it was borderline. In all the time he'd known the president, he'd never once dreamed of yelling at him. Never. What was wrong with him?

Teddy looked as shocked as he felt, but he mercifully didn't detect any anger. "I-I apologize, Teddy. I did not mean...!"

"I understand, lad. I cannot imagine what you are going through, but remember no matter what challenges prevail, I'm here for you if you need to chat." Ahkmenrah nodded gratefully as they strolled on in silence.

* * *

 **Happy winter my lovely readers! Of course, the fact that it's winter probably doesn't make everyone happy (cold and sniffles, stay away!) but try your best to enjoy the holiday season. Yes, I'm thinking primarily of Thanksgiving, then Christmas. Let's not forget the holiday meant to celebrate _being grateful for what you have,_ lol. Right now, I'm grateful to have been able to publish this little chapter (and guilty that I have not been able to publish sooner).**

 **Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ahkmenrah sighed as he stared down at the script. Most of the time he enjoyed some light reading, but tonight he only registered scrambled, dull words on a page. Nothing interesting. He was bored.

Where was Teddy? He hadn't seen him all evening, and was for once growing weary of the silent company of the novel. Where was his oldest friend? The ring from the telephone startled him. Remembering his recent lessons in modern communication, he carefully picked up the receiver and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"You can answer the phone? Hmm, who'd have thought... Anyway listen, I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot make it tonight, I've caught a terrible cold. I'm really sorry!"

"I understand. I'm sorry you got sick!"

McKenzie chuckled before sneezing away from her receiver. "It's not your fault! It's just that time of year. Give my regards to Mr. Daley and the others! And Ahk, remember to breathe deeply as you begin to slumber; deep, soothing breaths to the count of four. You can manage! I'm quite confident you can learn to control your dreams."

"I promise I will try." He knew by now there could be no guarantees. He also realized McKenzie felt worse than he did with each failed attempt.

"Good." Her cheerful tone did not prevent the muffled sneeze he heard through the telephone.

"Well, I do not wish to keep you from your recovery, so good night!"

"And I don't wish to impose on you further. Good night!"

"Goodnight," he finished as he heard the dial tone.

So, no therapy tonight. There went one aspect of his limited social interaction. His mind wandered back to his friend; perhaps he was outside exercising Texas. Perhaps he'd let him ride him! Worth investigating.

 _"Have you ever heard a man being strangled?" The silver-haired man chuckled staring down at Ahkmenrah. The pharaoh was inches away from him, forced to kneel thanks to the smog wrapped around him like some sort of rouge anaconda. For once, he couldn't remember anything leading up to this moment. "Would you like to find out?"_

 _The pharaoh did not like where this was leading. Something jostled at him, tearing at his memory like a gnat buzzing around a mango. What was it? He could already feel the gray fog drizzling down his throat- he had little time left. Think, damn it, think! Was that a woman's voice urging him to breath more slowly and deeply? Difficult to do so under the circumstances! Lord Ra, what was he to do?! "Staring at your hand helps sometimes," the same voice hissed. How could staring at one's hand possibly help now? There was one way to find out. He stared down, certain it would be the last thing he saw in this world._

 _"Wait, something is wrong..." His fingers glitched briefly and reduced in number from five to three briefly. Not normal! Only then did he remember he was dreaming._

 _As if that helped his current situation. "Stop, where do you think you're-!" Ahkmenrah didn't hear the rest of the man's sentence as he blinked and wished himself gone. It worked, after a fashion- he was no longer in his exhibit. He seemed to be nowhere, in fact. The only thing keeping him 'grounded' was the sensation of a hard floor beneath his feet. Otherwise, more darkness surrounded him._

 _"This is not how I envisioned lucid dreaming," he murmured. Where on Geb was he now?! Wherever it was, it wasn't entirely silent- voices began whispering to him from everywhere, urging him onward, wherever that was. Far from succeeding, they only encouraged him to stay planted to the spot._

 _"SILENCE!" The pharaoh cried, covering his ears in desperation. For the first time in eons, he was surrounded by just that._

The sarcophagus had stopped rattling by the time Teddy arrived. _At least this time he wasn't screaming,_ Teddy thought to himself as he helped Ahkmenrah up. If anything, he looked almost stunned. "Sleep better?"

"Better than before, for certain," Ahkmenrah replied.

 _Finally, the young lady is proving her worth_. Before turning to leave, Ahkmenrah called him back. "Thank you Teddy, for discussing your concerns with me."

"No trouble at all, lad! Anytime you need to chat, let me know," he grinned. Ahkmenrah smiled back quietly. "Now, since McKenzie is still ill, would you like to accompany me on my rounds? God knows I could use the extra set of hands." The pharaoh was more than happy to comply.

It turns out McKenzie required a couple of weeks to beat the sniffles, so Ahkmenrah was able to spend almost as much time with Teddy as he had before the whole Smithsonian incident. So wonderful! Between joining in the obligational Viking ceremony to aiding Sacagawea in giving cartography lessons to Louis and Clark, things actually felt normal again.

Such peace can be rather deceptive.

* * *

Over the next few rest cycles (as Ahkmenrah referred to them), he grew slightly better in lucid dreaming, but only in the way of now being able to flick out of the tomb the instant he found himself there. Once he'd done that, he was surrounded by the darkness and voices, yet even those tended to fade after a while. It wasn't a solution, but being in the void was much better than being held by the mad man. Still, it was getting frustrating. "At least you're making progress," McKenzie pointed out as she went over notes.

"Perhaps." It wasn't good enough, and he was aware of it. Though he no longer experienced terror of sleep, his under-eye circles failed to vanish, and some nights he felt strangely sore. Not to mention the headaches! Those were recent, and the most recent revelation of their midnight sessions. "Am I doing it right? I was told I could control my dreams, not merely relegate myself to some eternal void."

"Patience! You're getting there, I'm sure of it. And we're quite close to uncovering the cause!"

Sighing, Ahkmenrah stared off at the corner, where he remembered the first time he and Nicky made hot chocolate- and when he'd discovered his exceptionally low tolerance for sugar and caffeine. "What are you thinking about now?" McKenzie asked.

"Nothing, just a memory."

"Must be a lovely one! I've seen that look before."

"What look?"

"The one you acquire as you gaze off into the distance where you could be back there. Anywhere but here, now."

"Oh. It was a fun one," he smiled.

"Tell me about it!" McKenzie even propped herself on her elbows for emphasis. Staring at her intent, curious gaze, Ahkmenrah relented. "One night, soon after I was released, the guardian's son and I played outside; it was winter, the second time I encountered snow. While warming ourselves by the fireplace, Nicky introduced me to hot chocolate. I'm afraid I became a bit overzealous once I drank it," he admitted shyly.

McKenzie laughed when he described in detail the antics they got into. "I never would have thought you of all people could be hyper."

Embarrassed, Ahkmenrah looked down into his lap. "It was my first experience!"

"Well, I'll have to steer you away from caffeine and sugar if we ever go out," she joked.

"Teddy would agree with you," he muttered. He agreed with them both.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Let's get back to those meditation exercises, shall we?"

That first success turned into several more, to Ahkmenrah's relief. Yet the problem wasn't solved; he still experienced that awful crawling dread, but now he was able to stomp it down. He was still tired, but no longer to the point of exhaustion. All in all, it seemed things were improving. Yet now the dread was joined by the prickling sensation of guilt, for though he hadn't meant to, Ahkmenrah was now deliberately avoiding the nightmare. He refused to discuss them in therapy beyond admitting the lucid dreaming was aiding him, and he had no idea what the visions were foreboding. Perhaps it was nothing worse than an over-active spirit? Imagination? He'd have to ponder that.

* * *

 **Enjoy! Especially while I'm able to keep posting chapters during the weekends, lol. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! I can't thank you enough. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _The pharaoh was pleased. Over the course of a couple of weeks, he'd managed to learn how to read basic English sentences with dangling modifiers; he couldn't understand why anyone would think those were impossibly complex. Now silent letters, on the other hand..._

" _All done with your reading assignment? Excellent! Ah ah ah, wait right here while I check it for you." Ahkmenrah waited patiently while Fergus looked for any errors. Satisfied, the good doctor replaced the sheets upon the desk. "You're doing so well, it's remarkable! I can't understand it, simply can't understand it... Regardless, perhaps it's time for a reward, eh? I'll go get the biscuits," he said cheerfully, leaving the pharaoh alone at his desk once more. Ahkmenrah sighed- by now, he enjoyed tea almost as much as Dr. Fergus did, but he was anxious. Since the first night he awoke, he'd been confined within the parameters of Fergus's office- for his safety, according to his host. He supposed there was truth to the sentiment, but he was growing restless; he longed to stretch his limbs out even as nearby as the corridor, to feel the sun upon his skin again. Yet here he remained, like an ancient relic locked away. Though he was unknowingly naive, common sense dictated even he should not be wandering around in the halls, where any stranger could grab him and snatch him away._

 _Restlessness melted into anger- was he a dog to be trained? He'd seen canines less restrained than this! Unconsciously he began pacing around his desk, waiting and praying the kind doctor would return soon. His stomach rumbling did not assist matters._

 _"Since you've been so good these past few evenings, you deserve a reward!" When the pharaoh held out his palm- those biscuits were rather addictive- Fergus shook his head. "No no, not mere cookies. You've been eager to stretch your legs, haven't you? Longing for some fresh air?" The pharaoh nodded more vigorously than any bobble head. "I can't grant you the latter- I don't know what kind of effect the elements would have on you now, you know, since you're a mummy and all. You might crumble into dust!" He chuckled at his own joke, which the pharaoh failed to see the humor. "I can imagine the kind of stress you must be enduring, but never fear, things will look up in the end! Am I right?" He asked, jostling Ahk's shoulder in comradery."Well, worry no more! You've probably been wondering where they've been all this time, and I probably should've told you earlier, I simply couldn't bring myself to show you yet; had to see how you handle stress. Tonight, you shall go out into the world and see your lost treasures! No need to thank me," he smiled._

 _For his part, the pharaoh failed to understand a word that had passed from the man's lips, but he comprehended the pleasure behind them. Something wonderful would be in store for them tonight._

 _Soon, Dr. Fergus returned with a medium-sized bundle craddled in his arms. "Ready for your new identity? Lucky for you, one of the workers has an assistant around your age- these should fit you nicely." When the pharaoh stared down in uncertainty, he continued, "If you want to check to see if everything else followed you safely from the grave, I'd suggest you get dressed. Do you understand?" Ahkmenrah nodded. "Excellent! I'll leave you to get changed."_

 _Not wishing to appear ungrateful, Ahkmenrah struggled into his clothing the best he could. In truth, the strange apparel was rather comfortable, but it would take time to grow accustomed to it._

 _To his mild dismay, Fergus laughed when he stepped out shyly. "Not bad for your first try! You've just got your shirt on backwards; here, let me." He helped the young man correct the problem, noting with surprise the condition of his body. "Wonderful! You'll blend in perfectly, just don't speak- don't want anyone knowing your true identity now, do we." For the first time in perhaps centuries, the pharaoh felt exposed- his new costume was nothing like his typical flowing garments. Ignoring his discomfort, he followed Fergus out into the hall._

 _He bit back a cry as he watched the men handle his belongings. Though it seemed the men were doing their best maneuvering cumbersome stone around tight corners, he winced with each inevitable, agonizing crunch, crack, and thud. Surely they could be handling it a bit more carefully?_

 _Oblivious to Ahkmenrah's discomfort, Dr. Fergus immediately approached the head excavator. "Evening, Mr. Fredericks! Had a good haul, I see?" He chuckled._

 _The man smiled, a striking contrast against his dirty, weather-beaten face. "Amazing doesn't begin to cover it! We're lucky we excavated everything before the sandstorm hit. Hey, don't touch that!" A fellow mover hastily replaced a collar back in its packaging. "These are four thousand year old artifacts. Have some respect, for Pete's sake!" The others, spurred on by the archaeologist's words, paradoxically grew clumsier in their hast. "Watch it, that's fragile!"_

 _Ahkmenrah felt the rest of their conversation fade from his senses as realization struck him._ The whole tomb? They emptied our entire tomb?! Then surely... _One of his prayers was answered when he spotted a golden, heiroglyphed corner poking from a thin box. Yet where were?.._

 _"And the pharaoh's parents?" Fergus pressed._

 _"They're in a separate storage facility, pending how we're going to divide everything. It'a almost certain they'll..._ _Hey you, what do you think you're doing? That's museum property!"_

 _Everyone jumped as they noticed a young worker replace a golden bracelet inside a box, unable to swipe the guilty expression from his face. "Yeah that's right, I'm looking at you! Come over here now, I don't want to shout this to the whole neighborhood." Despite their hushed tones, Ahkmenrah overheard Fredricks lecturing the man on how this was his third reprimand this month; obviously this wasn't the first time he'd gotten into trouble. Although he remembered the harsh punishments tomb robbers faced in his day, or perhaps because of them, the pharaoh pitied the worker; he looked rather impoverished, with his raggedy clothes and bare feet. He hoped Fredricks was a forgiving man._

 _Apparently he was, for young Koshner got away with barely a rap on his hand, like a naughty child reminded of his place. Ahkmenrah released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding._

 _"NEVER let me catch you doing that again. These are priceless relics, not pawn shop items!" His head hung in shame, Koshner walked off quietly. Ahkmenrah's eyes followed him off to a corner._

 _"Now who might this handsome fellow be?" Fredricks asked._

 _Fergus gently placed his hand on the pharaoh's shoulder. "This is Amun, my new assistant. He's staying with me for a couple of nights until we get all these sorted out." Ahkmenrah shyly shook the archaeologist's hand. "Please excuse him, he can't speak English very well."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Amun! Gotta go, a lot to sort out," Fredricks hurried off. Despite his reservations about the men's treatment of his family's belongings, Ahkmenrah was rather impressed with their leader's enthusiasm- it was matched only by Dr. Fergus's own. Turning to better inspect a bust of the godess Bast, he accidentally bumped into a crate- the very one containing his artifact. Naturally as he approached it, who else but Fergus materiallzes near his elbow._

 _"Come on, lots to see!" All the pharaoh wished to see was his tablet and his loved ones. Risking a backward glance at his relic, the pharaoh allows himself to be led out of the storage area._

"Earth to Ahk?" McKenzie snapped her fingers in front of his face, forcing Ahkmenrah out of his flashback.

"Sorry," he murmured. "My mind was otherwise engaged. I am listening!" He did not need to hear her huff to know she didn't believe him.

* * *

 **Hello happy readers! I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving with their families, despite the encroaching commercialism of what businesses want you to believe is Christmas. What's your favorite Thanksgiving food and why? If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, what other traditions do you have this time of year?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

 _He would only be able to double back briefly. He waited for the perfect opportunity. When Dr. Fergus turned to discuss the meaning of the ceremonial hieroglyphics with a large, rather brutish-looking colleague, the king realized his chance had come. He silently stole back towards the bustling hall, studiously not flinching at the crunch of the antiquities. There! The corner was sticking out so noticeably, he couldn't understand how no one else saw it. Maybe it was part of its magic… Regardless, his tablet was poking out of the crate, beckoning towards him. Almost there…_

 _CRASH._

 _He froze. He was undone._

 _"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THESE THINGS? THEY'RE ARTIFACTS, NOT PING PONGS!" Fredrick's features had lost their friendly glow and erupted into magma. Fortunately, however, his rage was not directed at the pharaoh. "STEP AWAY FROM THE BOX, YOU INCOMPETENT-"_

 _"Now now, Dr. Fredricks, surely this was an innocent lapse into clumsiness? I share your admiration for these relics in ways you cannot fathom, but I must ask you to calm yourself. You're frightening my assistant." For emphasis, Fergus came up to Ahkmenrah and hugged an arm around his shoulder. The pharaoh stiffened automatically, though he knew it was a comforting gesture. Set was against him tonight, for he'd missed his opportunity with the tablet._

 _Fredricks deflated slightly, yet kept up his glaring contest with his employee until everyone else looked away out of embarrassment._

 _At this moment, Fergus seemed to notice the golden item behind them for the first time. "Ah yes, the legendary Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Amazing find!"_

 _Fredrick's mood brightened to rival Ra's rays. "I know, can you believe it? The credit's not mine, though, it belongs to my son."_

 _"Remarkable lad to have discovered it!"_

 _The archaeologist chuckled. "Don't tell him I said this, but it's kind of a funny story. See, he didn't go purposefully searching for it; he actually just wandered off, like youngsters do. And he fell right into the tomb! Damn near gave me a heart attack when I couldn't find him."_

 _"Thank the Lord he was all right," Fergus murmured, but Ahkmenrah noticed he had eyes only for his tablet. "So remind me, what's the remarkable story behind it?"_

 _"That's something we're trying to piece together. You see, it's easy to find any number of legends about the tablet, but impossible by comparison to ruffle out the facts. All we can say concretely is it was presented to the young Ahkmenrah on his sixteenth birthday by his father, then pharaoh Merenkhaure," here the pharaoh emitted a bitter chuckle, which he disguised as a cough when several startled, curious eyes swiveled in his direction, "two years before he ascended the throne. Anything else so far is pure speculation."_

 _"Oh, but surely you must know something about its purpose?"_

 _Fredricks shook his head. "The only thing we're certain of right now is when it was first mentioned in the records and that it faded into obscurity soon after Kahmunrah's death."_

 _So his brother HAD utilized it somehow. Though he knew better, he still hoped he'd learned to use it wisely, not merely to benefit himself. Considering Fredricks hadn't mentioned any famines or disasters attributed to the Tablet, Kahmunrah must not have abused its power too badly. It unnerved him how, after so many years, he felt his brother may have been capable of misusing it in this way. When had he begun to regard Kahmunrah so poorly?_

 _"Sure, there are plenty of powers attributed to it, from regeneration to healing to resurrection, but-" Another chuckle, this one not from the king, interrupted him. "Something amusing to you?" Gaping spotlights of eyes swiveled toward the unfortunate fellow who'd guffawed._

 _The worker met his gaze squarely. "Well, obviously the last one is pure fiction, since the mummies are still dead, right?" He laughed again, but clearly without support._

 _Fredricks and Fergus narrowed their eyes. "Don't mock the dead, Amose." The professor thundered. "Don't mock legends, either. Who knows? You might be at the receiving end of the 7 Deadly Plagues of Egypt." Nobody laughed after that. One of the tomb's occupants could've saved everyone some anxiety by assuring that no curses had been placed on their final resting place._

 _Ahkmenrah stayed near Dr. Fergus, noticing how intimately the professor's eyes traced over the symbols, like a lover reunited with his fiance. He understood- the tablet had amassed considerable attention even during his lifetime. "Remarkable," Fergus murmured. "A civilization's crowning achievement, and roughly the size of a large encyclopedia. Have you uncovered anything surprising about it yet?"_

 _"We've barely had a chance to inspect it at all, we were too focused on saving it from the sandstorm. Funny thing, that storm just popped up out of nowhere… Anyway, I promise you'll be the first to get a good look at it!"_

 _"I always knew I could rely on you, my good man!" Both gentlemen shook hands, sealing the agreement. Little did Fredricks know the Tablet's owner was standing less than a foot away from him._

 _All the pharaoh knew was that he'd failed to recover his heirloom. No parents, no tablet, no home. All he wanted was Fergus to leave momentarily! He didn't trust it to these buffoons. Yet of course, Fergus remained beside him for the rest of the tour. He felt unexpectantly exhausted when Fergus led him back to the office._

 _"Long evening, eh pharaoh?" The professor regarded him with what Ahkmenrah supposed was concern. "I suppose it must be difficult knowing one's family is far away." The pharaoh busied himself by staring at his writing papers, wishing there was time to resume his lessons. "I understand, believe me I do. My own daughter lives in the state of Minnesota! You probably don't know what that means… My point is, if anyone comprehends what you're going through, it's me. Anytime you need a chat, I'm your man- once you've learned my language, of course." He chuckled. "Well, best to retire._ You _might not need sleep anymore, but I certainly do! I bid you adieu!" However, before passing the threshold, he turned to his tenant once more. "I noticed your little attempt with the tablet. I know it must be hard to understand this, but trust me, your relic is in competent hands. Safe, in other words. I'm sorry, I know it must be difficult for you to relinquish it like this, but it's for the best. I'm sure when the time is appropriate, you two will be reunited. Goodnight!"_

 _The pharaoh failed to respond before Fergus gently clicked the door shut. Just as well- he felt far too sheepish to do more than make a weak, unsuccessful effort to roll over in his grave._

"I flipped you again! What's gotten into you?"

Ahkmenrah blinked to find himself facing Teddy's freshly polished boots. "Indeed, you bested me once more."

The president huffed. "Undoubtedly I'd be more pleased with myself if I suspected the cause of my victories was because of my improvement, but knowing your skills, I doubt this. What were you thinking about this time? Clearly not our training."

Ahkmenrah rubbed his temples. He'd truly been looking forward to this training session- it had been the first one he and Teddy had enjoyed in over two months. At long last, McKenzie had come up with a plausible idea: gradually, the pharaoh should return to his old routine. Eventually, she planned on adding a new activity each week, depending on her patient's progress. Already, Ahkmenrah felt more comfortable- this was better therapy than all his previous sessions combined! That is, unless he spaced out.

"Merely marveling at your improvement," he replied quickly.

The president snorted.

"Truly, you have progressed very well!"

"Yes, well, thank you. Though I wish I'd truly earned your praise. Get your head out of the heavens, boy!"

"I apologize, Teddy. It will not happen again."

"All right, let us resume."

This time, Ahkmenrah maintained his awareness throughout the lesson, grateful for this much. He hadn't been lying- his friend had improved his stances, though Teddy would never admit it due to modesty. Though Ahkmenrah had confessed he'd been suffering nightmares, he'd refused to divulge the flashbacks to anyone but McKenzie- and he never gave her details. He only talked about them because he suspected McKenzie would hound him until he caved in to her curiosity. So the visions were not enough- now he must worry about balcking out during his waking hours too? What had he done to anger the gods?! For surely they were angry, since they'd done nothing to alleviate his suffering.

He was the unluckiest pharaoh ever to have existed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The instant Ahkmenrah rose, his feet were touching ice. At least, that's what he thought, but it was just the floor. _It is that time of year again_ , he mused. When would he ever acclimate to winter? Clearly not tonight, he sighed as he wrapped a blanket around himself in a shawl. Larry looked up apologetically as he approached. "No, it's not your imagination, it's extremely cold in here- the heating system has been iffy all day. McPhee promised he'll call the electrician over here tomorrow to fix the it... Sorry guys, I know it's not comfortable for you, but I'm gonna try to hook up one of the backup generators. Until then, we'll make the most of things."

This turned out to be far easier for many of the exhibits than their caretaker would've supposed. The miniatures in particular knew how to make the most of a tough situation. "Jedediah, I'm unsure about this," Octavius mumbled as he and Jed stood atop their makeshift snow hill. They'd managed to sneak in a bunch of snow with Attila's help.

"Come on, Ockie, it'll be fun!"

The Roman general decided not to mention the dangers they faced the previous times Jed had selected their 'fun' activities.

"Race ya up the hill!"

No Roman could resist a challenge. By the time they whooshed down the hill at a tie, Octavius was laughing harder the Jed. "Let us race again!" He cried. Jed stared incredulously for a few seconds before realizing his friend had already started climbing back up the slope. "Hey, no fair!"

Ahkmenrah grinned wistfully as he watched the miniatures race. By now, it had moved far beyond Jed and Octavius: Roman battalions and American wranglers were competing in teams down the hill, inspired by the success of their leaders. Sometimes, he wished he could shrink down to their size and participate- they always appeared to have fun, regardless of the dire circumstances. Admittedly, this evening he was more in the mood to read a novel, since the temperature was too freezing for much else.

"I see I'm not the only one who despises the cold."

The pharaoh looked up to see McKenzie waddling towards him, bundled up with a scarf, muffler, parka, mittens, boots, and, when she removed her coat, a heavy padded jacket over a leather jacket with a forest green sweater underneath. Ahkmenrah was impressed. He'd borrowed a couple of sweaters from Larry, yet here was McKenzie dressed in at least five layers- _inside_ the museum. "Egypt was much warmer than New York."

"I imagine so. However, let's not let the chill prevent us from enjoying the season's delights!"

"You seem cheerful," the pharaoh replied.

"Of course I'm cheerful, it's the weekend! Ever grabbed a cup of coffee out in the snow? Little else is as magical, in my opinion."

Ahkmenrah shuddered, recalling the last time he'd done that activity. "That would be unwise, in my case."

"Oh right, your sensitivity to caffeine. We could always grab decaf!"

"Perhaps, but I would rather enjoy this story, if you do not mind."

"Mind if I join you, then? Nothing like resting by the fireplace during a winter's night."

She'd hardly sat down when Nicky dashed in. "Ahk!"

"Hello, Nicky!"

"Wanna play in the snow?"

"Not right now."

"Aww, come on! Are you scared of getting beaten again?" Nicky teased, snatching the book away and forcing the young man to pay attention to him. "Come on, Ahk, you've been moping around so much lately. Where's your sense of fun?"

"It _has_ been a while... Did you complete your homework?" The boy nodded. "Including your algebra?" Shuffling his feet, Nicky nodded again. Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow.

"I only have a couple of problems left, and those I'll do later, I promise! Come on, let's go!"

Accepting the fact that his novel would have to wait, Ahkmenrah relented. "Very well, we shall battle with snow!"

"Great! Last one outside is a melting snowman!" Nicky dashed away before Ahkmenrah could so much as lift a toe.

"Wait, that's not fair!" He laughed. He barely paused long enough to motion for McKenzie to join them.

"What am I doing here?" She sighed as she followed them. It seemed her patient rarely needed her around to bolster his mood- indeed, she got the impression she was either a hindrance or an occasional nuisance to him. Maybe all he needed were his old friends to heal himself. She was just the spare part. Shaking herself, she hurried off. She'd show them. She'd show them all.

"So, who wants to throw the first-?" Nicky was cut off by a snowball whacking him full in the face. Two stunned faces swiveled in one direction.

"What? You suggested we play, so let's begin!" McKenzie shouted, already forming a second projectile. Initially, all three of them pitched against each other- every person for him/herself. Then the ruckus drew Attila outside as well. No translation was necessary to understand he wanted in on the fun; he partnered with Nicky, while McKenzie and Ahkmenrah teamed up. This proved most fortuitous for the king, since his therapist's unparalleled aim won them the game. All four players returned to the museum soaked through their winter gear, to the night guard's dismay.

"You're overworking Mr. Harris, you know," he shook his head. "Hang up your stuff by the fire and I'll grab the hot chocolate. Care to lend me a hand?"

Fortunately, Mr. Harris didn't seem to mind; in fact, he acted most cheerfully as he mopped away their damp footprints. "Keeps me employed, so I can't complain." Was it Ahkmenrah's imagination, or did his gaze flick to him a fraction of a moment longer? Still buzzed from their game, he shrugged it off- it was time to cease dwelling on the poor worker. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but glance backwards to spot the janitor's eyes lingering on him.

Later on, as she observed Ahkmenrah and Nicky quietly nestled with the boy's math homework, McKenzie swallowed an unnameable emotion. Where exactly did she fit in in here, this magical foster home for lost souls? Obviously the pharaoh was needed in the museum; he was a peaceful, helpful presence. The same couldn't typically be said for her.

She was so busy ruminating in her mild self-displeasure, she almost missed a bright flash- the pharaoh's smile. He'd smiled at her. Why? Merely for tossing a couple of ice balls? Whatever the reason, for once she didn't overthink it. For a moment, she accepted it for what it was- a possible sign of friendship.

Eventually, the Nicky fell asleep. She couldn't help but stare in quiet pleasure Ahkmenrah tuck the boy in quietly. "Does he often slumber here?" She asked in amusement.

"During the weekends, yes."

"Well, I suppose that's reasonable, since tomorrow isn't a school day." _Masterful conversation skills! What else might I bring up, the weather?_

"Indeed," he looked up at her shyly. "You played very well. Where did you learn to aim so accurately!"

"Oh! Yes, well, when one is raise with two older brothers, one learns to survive in snowball fights quickly."

The pharaoh chuckled. "Being the youngest is never easy, is it?"

"No I suppose... Wait, _you_ had older siblings?"

"One, a brother. Before you ask, I do not wish to discuss him." _Not yet. Perhaps never!_

One more piece of the puzzle to solve. "He truly looks up to you, you know," McKenzie stated softly. Even from her brief time among the inhabitants, she couldn't help but notice Nicky's whole demeanor brighten whenever he was with Ahkmenrah. Despite the snowball comment, she'd looked up to her brothers in a very similar fashion.

"He's a remarkable child," he murmured. "I dearly enjoy our time together, though admittedly it doesn't happen as often as before." Inwardly, he cringed as he remembered Nicky's light scolding about his constant moping- had the visions taken that strong a hold of him? Hopefully tonight would begin to make up for lost time.

"What grade is he in?"

"He will begin middle school this year, a phase I have heard can be quite challenging." He bit his lip anxiously.

"It is, but trust me, he'll do splendidly. Like you said, he's a remarkable child." Unconsciously, she edged closer to where Ahkmenrah stood, watching over his young charge. She didn't have to be a therapist to see the love in his eyes. Clearing her throat, she said, "It's quiet late, I'd best be going home. Same time tomorrow?"

"Safe and pleasant journey, McKenzie!"

She smiled before slipping out.

* * *

 **Happy winter's season, my dear readers! Finals are now over, so I have _slightly_ more time to devote to writing for _fun_. I hope you all will find my chapters as enjoyable to read as I do in crafting them! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

McKenzie huffed in through her door, leaning against it in exhaustion. She managed to toddle off to bed and pass out on top of the covers.

Of course, what are mothers for, other than to wake one up when one least needs or wants to be awake? "My dearest, you know sleeping on your face causes wrinkles as you age," Mrs. McPhee tisked.

McKenzie barely cracked open her eye enough to glare at her. "Might this be considered a mild violation of my privacy, Mum?"

Mrs. McPhee chuckled. "For your well-being, nothing is a violation of your privacy, my dove. Speaking of violations, your curtains are horrid! They're violations of at least four health regulations, with their tatters and dust!"

McKenzie grumpily smothered herself with her pillow. Even through the thick, fuzzy fabric, she could hear her mother droning on and on.

The next evening, McKenzie brought along a pair of shoes Ahkmenrah recognized all too well. "No. I _refuse_ to slip on those demonic things upon my feet again!"

"Come now, ice skating isn't that bad! It's one of winter's greatest delights!" She didn't add ice skating was the only physical activity in which she could participate gracefully.

"The last time Teddy and Nicky tried to teach me, I kept knocking the president onto his bum!" He still remembered the irate looks Teddy was giving him towards the end.

McKenzie stared for a bit before dissolving into laughter; the word 'bum' uttered by the pharaoh was simply too amusing. "It'll be just you and me. No need to fear for your friend's dignity or your own. Besides, what is winter without skating?"

"Safe," he retorted.

She all but shoved the skates under his nose, to no avail.

"Thank you, but I prefer solid ground beneath my feet, not frozen water." As if to illustrate his point, Nicky passed by the doorway, caught sight of the skates in her hands, and burst out laughing. "Good luck with him, McKenzie!" Ahkmenrah shot him a rather pointed glare, but he continued. ""He won't move beyond a foot from the edge, and when he's forced to, he just stands in one spot!"

By now, her mind was quite made up. "Come _on_ ," she urged.

"Can I come? Before you ask, yes, I finished my homework," Nicky said.

"I don't see why not," McKenzie beamed.

Realizing he was outvoted, Ahkmenrah reluctantly followed them outside with as much dignity as he could muster.

Many adjectives could be used to describe the pharaoh. Yet until she saw him on ice, McKenzie would never have counted clumsy and uncoordinated among them. Nicky's summation of his actions proved painfully accurate. A foot away from the shoreline, Ahkmenrah stood rigid as a frozen water fountain; he looked so terrified, she nearly took pity on him and called the whole thing off. Yet what good would that do? She was his therapist, and as such she shouldn't coddle him so much. As such, she must encourage him to put himself out there, to overcome his trauma and PTSD. She glided over to him, her resolve hardened. "An icicle would be more malleable than you are! I know you're a pharaoh and so must maintain a certain regal air, but your coat would would stand without you in it!"

"Being king has little to do with my current predicament," he chattered. She noticed his eyes darting frantically to and fro, focused on the ground.

"Is it the water? I told you, it's frozen solid, you won't fall through."

He stood stubbornly mute. With an exasperated sigh, McKenzie started pulling him along.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"Relax, spread your feet apart more! Good! No need to walk yet, I'll guide you," she soothed. Ahk still focused on the ground, but at least he was mobile. Nicky looked up in time to cheer them on while he carved figure eights. Show off, Ahk thought.

"Good! Now move one foot forward, then the other, that's it!" Ahkmenrah fell down twice, but McKenzie merely helped him up. "Get back on the horse after you fall off." He was beginning to hate that saying- horseback riding was nothing like this!

"Believe it or not, it's easier the faster you go."

He didn't believe it. He actually shut his eyes momentarily, blocking out the blurring world around him. An error on his part.

"Watch out!"

He and McKenzie ploughed into a snowbank. He helped her up, nearly toppling over backward onto the less forgiving ice. "See? Fun!" She looked remarkably unflustered for one who now resembled a Yeti.

Nicky skated toward them. "You guys okay?"

Huffing slightly, they nodded. With McKenzie's encouragement, Ahkmenrah grew capable to the point of being able to glide halfway across the pond. It was borderline fun. Until his foot went through a thin spot, causing him to sink down to his knee before McKenzie and Nicky were able to pull him up to safety. The three of them lay sprawled out in the snow, huffing; their breath clouds added to the general surrounding mist.

"Never... Again..." Ahkmenrah breathed. "Snowballs are hazardous enough!" McKenzie didn't argue. It would be quite a while before she could get the pharaoh anywhere near ice again. She also didn't miss his quick backwards shudder at the pond. Was it just because it was frozen over, or was he afraid of water in general?

"Ahk, are you?.."

"I am well," he said shortly. Though she'd heard it occasionally before, McKenzie was still slightly taken aback by his clipped tone of voice. For once, she didn't take it personally, for she could see he was doing all in his power to not look back at the pond. Another mysterious phobia.

"Thank you," he added softly. "It was pleasurable until I fell through."

"You were doing very well- it took me two days to fully master walking! I'll understand if you choose not to partake of skating for a while, however," she pouted.

"Again, thank you."

"You're welcome! Hey, are you sure you're all right? You're limping."

"It is nothing." Nothing- merely his foot freezing solid inside his boot. Some protection! It didn't hurt so much as tingle unpleasantly, like he was stepping on a hundred icicles. He'd survive, and there was no need to bother her with this trouble. He told himself this even as the cold seeped upwards to his leg.

"It's not nothing! Do you have a sprained ankle? Let me have a look at it."

"We are close to the museum; it would be best to check for injuries inside, instead of exposing my foot more to the cold."

"Damn it, I should have thought- your foot was exposed to freezing water! We should check for frostbite-"

"I will be fine once we are indoors, I promise; it is not worth us stopping now." All he had to do was endure the frigid winter air until they did.

Happily, they didn't have to wait until they were inside to get their hot chocolate; Larry and Sacagawea were standing outside the revolving doors, holding steaming mugs for their weary travelers. Ahkmenrah almost collapsed in relief, for by now he was shivering uncontrollably.

Sacagawea frowned. "Ahk, what happened to you?!"

McKenzie explained their mishap as she and Sacagawea lead Ahkmenrah to the night guards' lounge, where the Native American inspected his foot. "You're lucky you don't have frostbite! And your ankle is fine. Your fever is what concerns me." Fortunately, his temperature was mild, but still was enough for Sacagawea to confine him to the sofa by the fireplace. Not that he was complaining- nothing like some hot soup and a novel to settle down with in winter.

McKenzie, on the other hand, was far from content. The pharaoh had been right- skating had been dangerous for him. What had she been thinking? I'm fortunate it wasn't worse! She'd been a fool. Nothing more than a fool.

Ahkmenrah looked up from the page. "It wasn't your fault."

"I did drag you outside against your will. Remember?"

"Perhaps. Yet we were having fun, were we not?" McKenzie grudgingly nodded. "It was worth the risk, then." Difficult to admit to himself, but true. "Thank you for persuading me to join you and Nicky."

"Did you actually enjoy yourself? Then it was my pleasure."

Observing the young people on the sofa together, Sacagawea and Teddy leaned into each other lovingly. "Do you remember the first time Ahk played in the snow?"

Teddy chuckled. "I hadn't seen you angry until that night- you looked ready to chuck me out into the snow!"

"It was his first night outside in winter, in _New York City_ , and nobody thought he should be outfitted appropriately? Of course I was upset. His fever was one hundred and two degrees!"

Precious few people were capable of making the president feel sheepish; Sacagawea possessed that capability. "Yes, well, we learned our lesson!"

"Especially our pharaoh," she replied.

"Especially him."

Sacagawea gently pulled her boyfriend closer to herself. "Look up." she said softly.

"Mistletoe," Teddy whispered. He had no more to say as she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Happy Yuletide, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, and Merry Christmas to all! Happiest of holidays to everyone!**

 **Hugs and kisses :* :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A mother's strongest instinct is to protect her young.

"How is your first client, child?" Mrs. McPhee asked.

"Oh, all right, I suppose," McKenzie shrugged.

"Do you find the work enjoyable, fulfilling?"

"Time will tell. For now, yes, it's fun most of the time, though I've certainly hit more roadblocks than I'd cared to."

"Well, perhaps you should move on! That's always helped me when I've been in a rut..."

"I didn't say I was in a rut, I merely have encountered a few difficulties. Perfectly understandable, given my chosen profession."

"All the same dear, I was thinking. Do you _really_ wish to continue in the Museum of Natural History?"

McKenzie paused, letting her fork drop onto her plate. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just a rather gloomy place, if you ask me. Not where a young lady should be working! Especially since you're not even interested in history."

"Perhaps not as much as you were, but who says I'm not? I happen to enjoy the riveting rise and fall of civilizations! And since when have you ever professed interest in my workplace?"

"I'm simply not certain it's safe."

"Oh Mum! Trust me, the greatest threat to that place is myself- you know my coordination defects! Now excuse me, got to run!" She left before her mother could say another word.

For once when she arrived, she couldn't find the pharaoh. "Good evening, young lady! Ahk and Nicky are playing hide-and-seek," Teddy informed her cheerfully.

"Thank you!" She cried as she skipped merrily along. Maybe it was the holiday season, maybe the magic was contagious; either way, McKenzie was in better spirits than she remembered being in for a long time. Even better when she spotted the pharaoh, a fact which would come in handy shortly. Indeed, she was in such excellent spirits she almost didn't mind when she collided with Nicky.

"Sorry McKenzie! I'm looking for Ahk- we're playing hide-and-seek!"

"So I've heard. As it is, I happened to spot him hiding behind a pedestle on my way here," she winked conspiratorially.

"Gotcha!"

"No fair, she helped you!" He laughed.

"Care to join us, Ms. McPhee?" Nicky asked in a mock British accent. Ahkmenrah tried giving him a stern glare, but McKenzie only giggled.

"At least someone appreciates British culture. Yes, I believe I will join you gentlemen."

Another round later, Ahkmenrah was seeking his two playmates. They were certainly worthy opponents- while he was usually able to find the boy in under fifteen minutes, Nicky seemed eerily able to predict where to find him, so they were fairly evenly matched. As for McKenzie, he had no idea how proficient she was in the game yet. It made the game all the more enjoyable.

"Nicky! Where are you? McKenzie!" He wasn't too surprised- in this kind of place, there were plenty of places to hide away. This was why Larry had instituted that there could be no more than five inhabitants playing at a time; once, half of the museum had participated in a massive hiding tournament and it had taken forever to find everyone in time. Many, such as the Huns, refused to admit defeat. Even today, they claimed prowess above anyone else in hiding and seeking.

 _Guide me in darkness past the light,_

 _Mold my image, shape my sight._

"Hello?" Ahkmenrah called. Sudden, impending silence. "Hello, is anyone there?" More silence. It waited with baited breath; he waited likewise, certain there was more to come. Sure enough after five minutes more eerie syllables wafted from around the bend.

"Who is there? Ahkmenrah called. No mistaking it- someone was chanting. A deep, male voice was chanting in a language he had not heard for many moons. Ancient Egyptian, the language of his fathers. It should have been comforting; he'd often longed to converse with someone in his native tongue. Yet the notes crawled up his skin in alternating bursts and muted tones- there was something remarkably unsettling about the chanting, which was gained momentum and reverberated off the walls. It never rose- it fell further and deeper into his consciousness, into his brain, into every pore of his body.

He was becoming absorbed by it, until someone knocked him down. "Goodness boy! Are you all right?" Mr. Harris asked, shaking himself off and helping Ahkmenrah to his feet.

Hoping he wasn't as visibly shaken as he felt, Ahkmenrah nodded. "My apologies, Mr. Harris! I did not see you there! I should have been-"

"Nonsense, dear boy. The fault was mine, entirely mine." Dusting his hands off on his worn, blue jeans, Harris didn't meet his eyes, odd for a man who was taller than himself. "What might I ask would a polite young exhibit like yourself be doing in this part of the museum?"

Only now did Ahkmenrah realize he'd wandered into the oldest part of the building, close to the archives. Big blunder on his part- Teddy would have scolded him for a week if he'd known! "I am playing hide-and-seek with the night guard's son, and I suppose I wandered too far from our usual area. Again, my apologies, I will leave you to your work now-"

"Now now, dear boy, it's quite all right. Just curious." There was a malicious gleam in his eyes which failed to match his reassuring tone. He shifted form one leg to the other, clearly upset. Was he sweating? It certainly wasn't warm enough for that!

"Are you ill, Mr. Harris?"

"I'm wonderful, child, simply blossoming! Why do you ask?"

"You seem agitated."

"Oh, that's nothing- old wound from a work accident, kept me unemployed for three months!" He roughly batted his thigh for emphasis. "At least I can move it a bit now."

A reasonable enough explanation, yet Ahkmenrah remained on guard. Would an old wound make one so fidgety? "I am sorry the doctors could not do more for you."

"Nothing we can do about it now, eh?" In a complete one-eighty, Harris's friendly demeanor turned thoughtful and piercing, as if he was trying to trespass on the pharaoh's mind. "You know, you remind me of a nephew of mine; he's off at university now. How about spending some one-on-one time with me, if you're not busy?"

"Now? I-"

"It would truly mean a lot to meA little bonding time, you know? As the help, it is my duty to know all of you as well as I'd know my own family, and out of all of them so far, I'm afraid the only one I haven't figured out is you." He hugged an arm tightly around Ahkmenrah's shoulder. "What do you say? Cup of coffee, or some ice cream, perhaps?"

For a second, Ahkmenrah hesitated. He felt for the man, understanding what it was like to be so far away from one's loved ones. The way he spoke of his nephew showed nothing but fondness. Then he looked up and glimpsed something- a madness, a darkness in stark contrast to the kindly uncle facade. Only then did he remember he didn't really know Mr. Harris at all. "I apologize, sir, but I cannot leave with you now. I am playing with the guardian's son, and it would be remiss of me to abandon him. Surely you understand this?"

Harris's arm instantly slunk off of his shoulder. "Of course I do, lad, of course I do! One mustn't forget one's responsibilities, right? Speaking of the Devil, I must return to mine."

Nicky poked his head from around a corner. "Seriously, Ahk? I waited for twenty minutes and you couldn't find me? You're usually more with it than that."

"It is not my fault you are so talented in this field," Ahkmenrah teased, ruffling his hair.

"Were you talking Mr. Harris's ear off? Fair warning, his favorite topic is history."

"If anyone was bothering anyone, it was me. I'm terribly sorry, I'll resume my job at once." Harris even saluted, the picture of friendly efficiency.

Nicky all but dragged his friend out of the hall, with Ahkmenrah determinedly not craning his neck around to just to glimpse the mysterious janitor again.

* * *

"You both know the rules: you are to race through the Hall of Miniatures, across the Oceans Exhibit, through the Hall of African Mammals, and finally finish here near Rexy's mound. Compete fairly and amicably! On your mark..." Teddy called.

"This was not my finest idea," Ahkmenrah sighed as he appraised his opponent.

"Get set..."

"It will be a glorious battle! A race to the death!"

"Enrik, remember what we discussed about fights to the death? This is a race, not a war," Ahkmenrah reminded him gently.

"Of course, my friend! This will be a great feat to add to my expanding list of feats!" Enrik laughed.

The pharaoh chittered along nervously; ordinarily he'd have been loking forward to the footrace, but this one was taking place under precarious circumstances. Ahkmenrah spotted Teddy eyeing him as if to say, _Are you sure this is necessary?_ It became necessary when that fool Capuchin elected to invade the Vikings' territory, along with several elephants and two mating rhinos. It had taken all of Ahkmenrah's skills of diplomacy to persuade Enrik and his men not to execute Dexter on the spot. The crux? If he lost, Dexter would become subject to the Vikings' justice; if he won, the Norsefolk would forget the incident. When he got a hold of that monkey... The pharaoh smiled back at the president reassuringly, though he felt heart palpitations beginning. He trusted Enrik. It was the king's berserkers he feared, especially if Enrik lost. Why did the Vikings have to take competitions so seriously? Then again, he trusted them to be relatively honorable. Besides, Enrik would keep his warriors in line. Hopefully.

"This is fun, not life threatening," he muttered to himself as he and Enrik knelt into runners' stances.

"3-2-1-GO!" Teddy shouted, lowering the starting flag. The runners took off in flurries of gold and silver.

Ahkmenrah was slow to begin, to the Norsemens' roaring delight. Then he drew nearly level to Enrik. The Viking leader looked back in shock as they entered the miniatures territories. This part took some time, for they were careful to tread delicately in order to avoid accidentally crushing any tiny denizens. Fortunately, the path proved uneventful.

By the time they'd arrived at the Oceans Exhibit, Ahkmenrah had caught up to Enrik. Both managed to flash grins at each other before ducking to avoid getting doused in whale water. Both ducked beneath the enormous blue whale and continued, the lights from the aquariums casting flickering fairy orbs on their armor. So far, so good. The most difficult part was not stopping to admire the fantastical sea creatures lurking behind the glass tanks.

"OUCH!" Enrik cried, clutching his left foot. Ahkmenrah skidded to a halt and turned in surprise. "Vile see urchin!" Sure enough, there were several urchins scattered on the floor. Had Ahk stepped forward by a toe, he'd have also stepped on one of them. How did they get there?

"Are you able to walk?" He asked. He remembered those animals had poisonous barbs.

"Yes, I can walk well enough. Such small vermin will not stop me from winning!" Enrik laughed, but he was still hobbling slightly.

"Here, let me look-"

"No! A warrior never lets a limp best him! I shall manage on my own. As I said, urchins will not stop me!"

 _Crack_.

Ahk and Enrik looked up to see a spiderweb of splinters in the giant squid's tank expanding above their heads. A droplet wept into the pharaoh's eye. More mesmerizing than the soothing aquarium lights, the cracks converged into a single dramatic, deadly fracture, which spread ahead of them.

"That will," Ahkmenrah whispered. "RUN!" He yanked Enrik with him and sprang forward as the tank shattered, sending a waterfall crashing down on them.

Ahkmenrah barely retained consciousness enough to see Enrik getting blasted away by the monstrous flood as he himself was caught up in the tide. Tossed about like a lost clam, he only stopped when he was slammed against the wall as water rushed out of the exhibit, flooding the hall. Sadly, even then he couldn't catch his breath; bile and copper rose in his throat as old memories threatened to overwhelm him. He gasped for air.

Somebody knelt before him. "Are you injured?" Enrik asked.

Ahkmenrah coughed. "I was just smashed into a wall by tons of rushing water. How do you imagine I feel?" His voice sounded too raspy and weak to his liking, and when he coughed again, he swore he felt a rib crack. At least his friend looked none the worse for wear, merely soaked. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well enough. This armor is heavy, but it comes in handy, I suppose. Can you breath?" The pharaoh nodded, but winced when he tried to rise, and he feel back against the wall. "Good. Stay here, I'll run for aid!" As he rose, Ahk yanked him back down.

"Don't... Leave-"

Enrik gently placed his palm on his friend's "I must get aid. I am no healer, and you might be badly injured- you certainly sound like it. Fear not, I will not leave you for long! I'll be back with help!" Though he hated leaving Ahkmenrah in such a state, he knew he had no choice.

Ahkmenrah barely possessed the strength to nod.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What happened?"

"We were racing through the oceans exhibit when the the glass ceiling broke above us! Water gushed out, pushing us outside."

"Are you injured?"

"I am unharmed, but the pharaoh did not appear to be fairing well. He was, as he put it, 'smashed against the wall.'"

Hurried footsteps neared where the pharaoh still sat barely conscious against the wall. "Let me look at him." Ahkmenrah grew dimly aware of someone- it felt like the soft hands of Sacagawea's- gently tilting his head up to face her. "He's breathing, he's not bleeding-"

"Thank the Lord for small favors," Teddy muttered.

"-though he almost certainly has a concussion and broken ribs. Ahk, can you hear me?"

"Mhm..."

"At least he's conscious. How many fingers am I holding up? What year this is?"

"Two. 2010."

"Good. Now lie as still as you can," she added, gently examined his torso. _It could be worse,_ she told herself. _Thank the ancestors!_ "You have a few broken ribs, but those I can treat to a point. In the meantime, try to relax, Larry and Teddy are bringing a stretcher for you, all right? Just relax, you'll be ok, I promise."

Ahkmenrah didn't even bother responding- it was all he could do not scream from the wildfire spreading in his chest. Aside from the numerous faces of Enrik, Larry, Nicky, and Teddy swarming around in various degrees of concern and fear, what worried him most was how much Sacagawea was talking. Normally, she was a soothing, silent presence. Her rambling meant his condition was worse than he'd imagined.

Enrik gasped. "What-what is this? I swear, it happened!" Everyone looked up. A silence fell on the crowd around the pharoah. Teddy's face disappeared from Ahk's view as he went to join the Norseman.

"What do you mean, Enrik?" The president's voice carried over to Ahk. The injured pharoah wanted to investigate, but his curiosity was overcome by his exhaustion and pain, and he passed out.

McKenzie hovered in the growing crowd, wishing there was more she could do as the men carried him away.

* * *

Sacagawea calmed down only while wrapping Ahkmenrah's chest to help support his rib cage. "How is Enrik?" The pharaoh asked.

The healer's face took on a stony expression that Ahk couldn't read, but it passed as quickly as it came when she replied, "Remarkably well, considering everything you both went through. Now stay still," she added, finishing up with the last of the bandages. Privately, Ahk was amazed he could still breathe at all, she'd wrapped him so stiffly. Though he felt considerably better, she hovered over him. Once she was satisfied he was trussed up enough, she insisted he swallow an herbal tea to induce sleep. He conked out before his head touched the pillow.

Sacagawea went over to Larry and Teddy. "He's stable; we can be grateful for this much. I've done what I can, but it's a miracle he's not coughing up blood!"

'He's that bad?" Larry asked.

"Bad? He should be in the hospital!" They fell silent, for they knew exactly why they couldn't admit him to one. For her part, this wasn't the first time Sacagawea wished there was a _real_ medical doctor among them. She was an herbal healer with some basic knowledge of the human body. This had sufficed so far, but one night there might come a time when someone's injuries were beyond her capability. Tonight had been a close call.

"Will he last until morning? The tablet's magic will heal him, right?"

"He'll last, and yes, his tablet's magic should heal him- it's done so before. But the real question is _how did this happen?_ "

Uncomfortable silence ensued as the men shuffled around, each still coming to grips with the severity of the accident.

For his part, Larry couldn't meet anyone's eye. How could he have let this happen? Sacagawea was right- Ahk was lucky he hadn't been killed! It would have happened under his watch; he doubted such a near-fatal accident would've occurred under a better guard's care.

Teddy was likewise still reeling. He could see from the night guard's face the guilt he was suffering, but in reality he was the only one to blame. Despite reasoning with himself he couldn't have prevented the accident, he couldn't stop blaming himself- he should have checked the exhibits before the race, he should have been there, he should have prohibited the race from happening. He should have done something! Now all he could do was gaze upon the slumbering pharaoh and praise the stars for Sacagawea's healing abilities.

Larry looked over at the Viking leaning morosely over the sleeping pharaoh. He motioned subtly with his hand and the trio removed themselves out of earshot.

"Do you really think Enrik could have hurt Ahk? Aren't they buddies?" Larry whispered.

"Indeed they are, Lawrence!" The president hissed. "That is what's most disturbing about this predicament!"

"But to lie about such an accident...a near fatal one at that," Sacagawea trailed off.

"Could he be telling the truth?"

"Truth?! But that would mean..."

"Magic was involved. Perhaps the tablet..."

"Until he explains what happened, we do not know." Teddy stated firmly.

The three friends looked over silently at the sleeping pharaoh, their thoughts reeling.

Enrik found himself hovering over his friend, which unnerved him considerably because Vikings did not hover- they plundered. Yet what else could he do?

And the pharaoh slept on.

Maybe it was the trauma from the accident, perhaps there was an expiration date on the effectiveness of lucid dreaming. Either way, Ahkmenrah was forcefully tossed back into the realm of visions once more.

 _I am growing weary of this, Ahkmernah sighed as he found himself back in the dark, empty space. Still, at least this is peaceful. Here, my mind may rest along with my body. Yet I am so lonely..._

 _YOU DARE THINK TO DEFY THE GODS! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE THE TRUTH?_

 _The pharaoh jumped almost a foot in the air as the voice rumbled from his surroundings, forcing him to cower and cover his ears._ Apparently I am not alone _, he grumbled. The voice was deep and powerful._

 _YOU HAVE ENJOYED YOUR RESPITE. YOU MUST SEE THE TRUTH IF YOU WISH TO SAVE YOUR LOVED ONES! OR PERHAPS YOU NO LONGER CARE..._

 _"Of course I care! How dare you-"_

 _THEN PROVE IT._

 _This last statement was spoken with a calm deadlier than the shouts. It made him pause, waiting for more. Sensing he wasn't going to get more of an answer, he demanded, "Why should I trust you? Who are you?"_

 _A chuckle startled him. THAT YOU MUST ASK THIS PROVES HOW LITTLE YOU KNOW. SHAME, FOR YOU HAVE PRECIOUS LITTLE TIME TO LEARN... FOR NOW, JUST ACCEPT I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY, MERELY TRYING TO HELP YOU SEE._

 _"See what?!"_

 _ARE YOU READY?_

 _Honestly he wasn't, but he knew there was only one acceptable answer. "Show me."_

 _A chandelier of soft, golden light radiated outward, engulfing him from above._

 _He'd returned to the hallway. Not a wonderful omen, but then again, he doubted he'd be shown pleasant fluff. A soft moan, barely audible, resonated from the entryway ahead, then silence. As if sprouted from air, a black ivory doorway blocked his path._

 _"Do not force me to go through," he begged. No way could he steel himself to open it, and he sensed it would open at his slightest touch._

 _GO, the voice insisted, albeit softer. Reluctantly, Ahkmenrah raised his hand to knock; the door opened without his touch, and he proceeded. As he passed, as if on display, he saw each familiar exhibit, each one ruined. Sacagawea's was crumbled, dusty glass adorned with wilted, brown floral arrangements; Jed's was a dusty desert wasteland, while Octavius's was moldy ruins. Where was everyone? What could possibly have wreaked such destruction? Around him, the museum heaved a sigh._

 _Someone was lying on the floor before him, an indistinct shape beneath Rexy's pedestal._

 _"NO!" He cried. One of the last people he ever wanted to see wounded was crumpled on the floor like a rag doll. He'd witnessed the 26th President of the United States split in half and stabbed; he looked far worse now. Now, Teddy was nothing more than cold, dead wax; his life force was visibly leaking away. Black magic did this! "Teddy, don't..! Who did this to you?! They will!-" He couldn't complete the sentence as he burst into sobs. His friend was gone. They all were._

 _He heard the voice again, only now it was an indistinguishable rumble. It was a warning he'd failed to heed in time._

"NOOO! NO!-"

"AHKMENRAH! WAKE UP!"

The shout was enough to startle the pharaoh awake; he sat up and stared unblinkingly at the far wall, taking shallow shuddering breaths. It took him twenty seconds to register he was on the couch and Teddy had been the one who'd woken him. He resisted the urge to stroke the president's face, to register physically he was truly there and alive beside him.

"Enough. You've kept them secret long enough- what did you see?"

Breaking down, Ahkmernah collapsed against his shoulder into sobs and confessed all.

For the first time in quite a while, the 26th president of the United States was at a loss for words. No idioms could comfort the pharaoh, no sage words would add to his wisdom. Only his own arms seemed able to provide anything for Ahkmenrah now, who continued to sob for over ten minutes. He felt guilty for admitting to himself he was terrified of asking what he'd dreamed about. He'd rarely seen Ahkmenrah this disturbed, and each time, he never wanted to see it again. He knew no way to help him. "Shh, shh, it's alright, you're safe now. Remember, it was only a dream, and it has faded with the dusk. See? I'm here, as are you. We are still alive and well." His own voice sounded surprisingly calm against his speeding heart.

Ahkmenrah finally seemed to come around that he was crying, and who he was crying on. "Forgive me, I-I know not what came over me. This was no mere dream, Teddy, but a premonition!"

"Most nightmares seem so. Perhaps, but we're still here, aren't we? Nothing to fear now, I promise you this."

At last, Ahkmenrah disentangled himself from the president's comfort. "Perhaps you are right, and I am being foolish again."

"Nonsense! If you weren't disturbed by the sight of my mangled corpse, even in a dream, I'd be leery. But you must understand the difference between this world and the dream realm. Here, you are safe, as are we all. And I will do my best to ensure it stays that way." A firm clasp on the pharaoh's shoulder sealed the promise.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Since yesterday- we were all so concerned about your fragile state of health, Sacagawea refused to allow anyone to move you back to your exhibit, so you recovered here, in the lounge."

Ahkmnerah introspected- it had been the first day in years he'd spent outside of his tomb. "Interesting. I wish I could remember more... Why is this sofa so dusty-" he broke off into a sneeze as he realized his daytime state must have left its mark.

Larry and Sacagawea entered the room. Ahk sat up with Teddy's help, smiling to mask a wince. He didn't want to worry his friends further, all too aware of his bloodshot eyes.

Larry sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. "So I assume Teddy told you."

"Told me what?"

"You didn't tell him?!" Larry glared at the president, who refused to meet his eye.

"It was not the right moment."

Ahkmenrah looked back and forth between the guardian and the president.

"What happened?"

Sacagawea gently placed her hand on top of his. "Do you remember the race?"

"Yes..."

"Now before you get upset, hear me out." Larry said. "Would Enrik ever hurt you to win the race?"

"WHAT?! Why are you accusing my friend?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, kiddo, but the ceiling is fine. The whole room is fine! Nothings is shattered or broken."

Ahkmenrah leaned backwards, stunned. "But- but- I saw it! The water swept Enrik away, it crushed me against the wall."

"Lad, nothing is out of place. Not so much as a puddle!"

"Not even an urchin? Enrik trod upon one of them and injured his foot."

"All of the creatures were in their tanks when we checked on them," Sacagawea insisted.

Ahkmenrah shook his head in an effort to clear it. "Enrik would _never_ harm me. Never." The others exchanged a brief glance before finally nodding in agreement. "Very well," Teddy murmured. "Could you have possibly unknowingly commanded your tablet to restore the exhibit?"

The king's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Do you believe I could have?"

"Well, you did with your own. Remember?" Larry interjected.

"I suppose I could have," the pharaoh stared off into the distance as he considered the possibility. There was an awkward pause before Teddy spoke.

"Wonderful! Well, now that's settled, there's a certain young lady who longs to see you're all right. Shall we alleviate her concerns, or do you need the night off?"

"I would enjoy her company tonight." Indeed, there'd have been little point in not seeing her, for though he felt stiff, his body had otherwise been healed.

"Boo-ya!"

McKenzie quietly slunk into the night guard's lounge. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"I am well- I have healed from last night's accident. How are you?"

"Never mind about me. What happened? Races are supposed to be entertainment, not life-threatening!" She slumped down beside him in dismay.

"You are right, but what could have been helped? It was an accident, and I have recovered."

"Before you ask, your Viking friend is perfectly fine- there was a minor bump on his head, which your Native American friend treated in a matter of two minutes."

Ahkmenrah leaned back in relief.

"You had everyone panicked! I never saw anyone seriously injured before," she mumbled.

"It is not pleasant, I know. You handled it quite well, from what I have heard- the first time I saw a soldier severely injured, I vomited."

"Really?"

"Really."

McKenzie awkwardly twiddled with a corner of Ahkmenrah's blanket. "So, how did you heal so quickly?"

"I suspect my tablet's magic is responsible; some of the others have sustained injuries. The wounds vanish the next night- at least, any wound I have seen so far."

"What happens if someone is so badly wounded they don't survive the night?"

His silence was answer enough. He was grateful nothing like that had happened yet, but it was a question worth bearing in mind. One more reason to learn more about the very thing keeping them all alive.

"Anything new about the visions?" McKenzie asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"There has been a change," he admitted. After he told her about his latest dream, McKenzie whistled softly.

"Quite a change, I must admit. How do you feel about it?"

"Must I answer?"

"Fair point. Remember when we discussed meditation?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps you could finally give it a try!"

Ahkmenrah groaned as he leaned into the enveloping cushions- he wasn't in the mood for such suggestions tonight.

"Oh no, I know that look- you are trying it. Mark my words!"

Relenting, the pharaoh allowed her to show him how to perform a half-lotus posture and deep breathing. Truthfully, it helped calm him considerably. Perhaps he'd even rest that night!

Little did he realize the first phase was complete.

* * *

 **Wow, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Never fear, more to come! * nudge nudge, wink wink! * Shout out to my beta, who made all the juicy details spring to life! You guys should all meet her-my silent support who encourages me daily to 'keep calm and carry on writing.' I keep urging her to make an account on here, but no luck yet. With some continuing subtle-not-so-subtle insistence, perhaps one day you guys will also be privileged enough to see her stories. Until then, dream on! LOL**

 **I hope this year has started out well for everyone so far. New Year's resolutions, if anyone cares to share? I will try updating regularly, but I can't promise because my next semester is starting, so... Wish me luck! Please don't forget to review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Though his body had recovered, his mind was still very much ill at ease. Initially, he'd refused to believe his friends until Larry had showed him the spotless scene of the accident. Though they were satisfied by Ahkmenrah's testimony, the pharaoh was not. What had happened? It left only one explanation, which Ahkmenrah considered as he flopped backwards onto the couch, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Could he have somehow manipulated his tablet subconsciously, unknowingly?

On the one hand, it was the simplest, most logical explanation. That, or he was losing his mind, which didn't bear much thinking about. Still, he couldn't shake the notion that his heirloom had nothing to do with the incident. Larry was right- he had used it before to fix his own tomb, and he'd done so without understanding how. To this day, he failed to figure it out! Dredging his memories, Ahkmenrah sighed as he rolled over onto his side. If he recalled correctly, despite his inexperience in mending his exhibit, he'd felt something when he did it- a pull, a connection to the tablet. At least he suspected he had. Last night, he'd felt none of those things. Something prickled uncomfortably as he sat up, too restless to settle himself down with his latest book.

He paced his exhibit uneasily. Something about it wasn't right. The ceiling, the crunch of glass, the roar of the tumbling waves... No way had it all been an illusion, and no way could his tablet have repaired it all so quickly. Even now, if he inspected his walls closely enough, they showed signs of wearing and fractures that hadn't existed before the Pilgrims had wrecked it. Subtle, but there for him to see. Adding more mists to the mystery, he'd inspected the scene of the accident twice, and found no signs of the wreckage he remembered. How could this be?

"Knock knock!"

Grinning, Ahkmenrah turned to face his oldest friend in the museum. "Good evening, Teddy. How does the night find you?"

Teddy chuckled. "Well enough. How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier."

"Excellent! Tonight we roam these hollowed halls much as we did before. That is, if you don't mind accompanying an old man like me," he added sheepishly. When the pharaoh failed to respond, he sighed. "I recognize that pensive look. What troubles you, lad?"

"Nothing, only... How could I have done it, Teddy? How could I have completely repaired an exhibit so swiftly when I was barely alive?"

"Ah. Well, I understand why it would bother you, but-"

"It does not make sense! I know I am capable of restoring exhibits- I did so once- yet it is not enough. The circumstances were different."

"Meaning?"

"I felt something when I repaired my tomb. A pull, though I thought nothing of it at the time. After the accident, all I endured was pain from my injuries. My tablet was the last thing on my mind!"

"I believe you, Ahk, but what other possibility do we have? Let it rest," he finished, holding his hand up against his protests. "Whether you fixed it or not, the accident is past. All bad things do. Ruminating over it won't help, and you know this. For now, let it go, and come spend your evening with us! Everyone's eager to see you up and about!"

Reluctantly, Ahkmenrah conceded. "Very well. I could use some fresh air, anyway."

* * *

"You're not concentrating! Again."

The pharaoh squinted with one eye, risking the strictest reprimands for doing so. "Are you always so... Demanding?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Good, that's what I suspected. From the top!"

After five more minutes, Ahkmenrah gave up and untwisted himself from the half-louts position, massaging his cramped leg. "From what you described, meditation is a relaxing activity used for focusing one's mind, correct?"

"True."

"Then _why_ am I not relaxing?"

Sheepishly, McKenzie focused on her notes, twirling her hair absentmindedly. "Since you're so nobly avoiding stating the obvious, all right, yes, I am being a bit hard on you." At a pointed look from him, she added, "But I must be! If I don't push you, you won't do it..."

 _Why_ did this conversation feel uncomfortably familiar? He was so caught up in the sense of deja vu, he barely heard her ramble on.

"...Besides, you admitted your nightmares took on a darker tone, right? Something changed, and this may help us learn what. Unless you no longer wish to figure it out, of course."

"You sound like him."

"Hmm? Who, Teddy?" Not to toot her own bugle or anything, but she'd have been flattered to be compared to the president, who was regarded as a pinnacle of wisdom in the museum.

"No, not Teddy. More like... Nobody. Nothing, an old friend." Something about the way he said 'friend' made her suspect the individual had been anything but. Finally a lead!

"Friend, eh? Sounds more like a frenemy," she joked. When he merely looked at her questioningly, she groaned, "Right, I forget you know nothing of modern terms. Never mind!" Leaning forward in what she hoped was a confidential manner, she continued. "Not a very good friend, I'm guessing?"

"He seemed to be for a while. Then he- changed."

"How so?"

The pharaoh rubbed his temples, leaning onto the table. "I know you will not like my telling you this, but I do not wish to discuss it further tonight."

It took all the self-control McKenzie possessed not to shake him. "We're so close, Ahk! _This_ close to uncovering the source of your turmoil, I know it!"

Ahkmenrah met her eye contact squarely, and for an instant, she actually hoped she'd gotten through to him. This might be it, the big break through! Then the look winked away. "You must not realize how difficult this is for me, how insurmountable what you ask of me is."

Well, at least he hadn't slunk back into silence.

"My past is not an easy subject for me to discuss, especially not when it involves Cambridge or my family. Even among my friends- the closest of allies!- I rarely divulge much, unless it is strongly connected to them. Therefore, I must beg for your patience a little longer." His face was so pleading, she could only sigh and nod her head in agreement. The main point now was for them to become friends so he would grow more open toward her.

"I understand, Ahk. Indeed, perhaps for the first time I really understand. Thank you for being so honest with me," she smiled reassuringly. "You may leave- I have some notes to go over. Go have fun with Nicky or Jed! Goodness knows they've all been miserable without you."

Ahkmenrah bounded off with the agility of a swan as he hurried off to rejoin museum life, leaving the girl alone with her journal once more.

An hour later, Teddy wandered in to find her still pouring over her notebook. "Are you well, child?"

With a sigh, McKenzie leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. "I'm terrible."

"Terrible at what, pray tell?"

"I'm terrible at my job!" She thundered, springing unconsciously out of her seat. Realizing she probably resembled a toddler throwing a tantrum, she quietly sat back down. "I'm so sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I'm not a very good therapist. I know Larry and you lot counted on me to help your pharaoh, but I don't think that will happen."

"Mind if I sit down?" Teddy asked gently. McKenzie gestured in the direction of the only other chair in the room, which the president gratefully settled into. "Now, what sparked this? Did you and Ahkmenrah have another fight?"

"Not this time, though the fact you asked merely justifies my argument. On the contrary, we ended the session well enough, but our talk cemented my suspicions that he will never truly trust me."

"What precisely did you discuss?"

Teddy listened silently as McKenzie reiterated their conversation, then handed her the tissue box, which she not-so-daintily honked into. "He'll listen to you guys, he respects you most of all! The fact of the matter is he'll never be as forthcoming with me as he is with you."

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Teddy asked, "Those were his exact words?"

McKenzie nodded, taking another sniff.

"Then my dear girl, take heart! He practically poured out his soul to you tonight!"

"Wh-what?"

"He admitted he has trouble opening up to anyone; he did so with very little prompting from you! In my mind, that's progress. Take heart, dear child- he'll soon reveal to you what plagues him most." Before leaving, he turned to face her one last time. "I know you think he confesses all to me, but the truth is it takes him precious time to admit something is ailing him, even when I know there is. Fear not- friendship is afoot!" He left her feeling better than she had in days.

* * *

 **PhoenixFirre: Your review meant more to me than words could possibly express. Thank you so much! Don't worry, there will be more to come soon. ;)**

 **Wanli8970: Stay tuned for future updates!**

 **Well, this has been a rather productive weekend for me. I hope the inspiration flow continues! It always helps to have a friend look at you story with fresh eye. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Remind me what this is supposed to accomplish. Why am I holding a strange painting precariously high from the floor?" McKenzie sighed. She had excellent reason to ask this, for the picture in question was uncomfortably heavy.

"We are testing to see if I can use my tablet as well consciously as I seem able to unconsciously," the pharaoh replied simply. "I still have my doubts about the accident last week." True, nobody blamed Enrik anymore, but it irked him that had anyone doubted his friend's word- he wished to prove them wrong. He wanted to prove _something_. The girl merely huffed and adjusted the frame in her hands. Privately, she was grateful nobody else was around to observe them; surely she made a conspicuous image up on the stool! From where she stood, the pharaoh had the easier task. His thoughtful, dreamy expression belied the thought and care he'd taken in tonight's preparations.

The question was how to begin experimenting. Due to the museum's magical nature, it proved difficult as to find a lifeless relic as one expected. Risking an inhabitant's life was out of the question, and he doubted Larry would allow him to wreck a room on purpose. How, then, to test his tablet?

Art held the answer. Luckily, Nicky had thought of bringing in an abstract painting, one without anything living portrayed. Apparently such an artwork remained lifeless within the museum. He hoped nobody would miss it- they were merely scribbles and splotches scattered across canvas. Something done by a man named Jackson Pollock, based on the signature. He silently prayed his apologies to the artist and the gods, though if things worked out well, the painting would emerge from the test unscathed. In addition to the painting, they'd found several what McKenzie called prints stacked up for future testing; since no individual creatures or people were shown, Ahkmenrah and the others knew they were safe to use.

"I will see if I am able to repair the painting once we break it. Theoretically, I should be able to fix it as I did with my tomb and the Oceans Exhibit." Sounded logical enough, yet he feared it would prove far more complicated. Ultimately, he didn't have the heart to damage anything himself, which was where McKenzie came in. Indeed, he was stunned by her enthusiasm in volunteering. She'd explained her participation away by explaining she was 'in the proper mood for wanton destruction,' but refused to elaborate.

"What if the fact that it's not an exhibit here interferes with the results?"

Dang it, she had a point. Still, what choice did they have?

"We must hope for the best."

"Are you ready yet?" McKenzie's arms were really growing tired.

"One moment," he insisted. His main problem was activating it. He could read every symbol except two, which were so arcane he guessed they were from a language before his time. Should he try tapping them, rearranging them? Perhaps it would be best to leave them alone- he certainly hadn't touched them last time. Would a chant suffice? Aside from the one he'd used to lure the inhabitants back inside, he knew none!

"I don't think I can-" The stool beneath her wobbled and she accidentally let go. "Blast it!" Ahkmenrah didn't even have time to react before the artwork crashed to the floor with a loud crunch of glass and bronze.

Cautiously, McKenzie climbed down. "Well, at least the image itself is intact." Ahkmenrah couldn't even tell that at first- so many scribbles were annoyingly overwhelming- but she was right: the painting itself was okay, though crumpled up like an accordion. The frame itself was dented beyond repair, while glass had scattered in a halo-like fashion about two feet from the epicenter of disaster.

"What are you doing?!"

Before Ahkmenrah could even begin trying to use magic, Mr. Harris stormed in. Gone were the twinkling eyes and congenial smile- in their place were thunderous gray eyes and a grim scowl. The transformation was so shocking, Ahkmenrah and McKenzie barely retained their senses enough to move out of his way as he bent over the mess. "What have you done? This is Pollock's work! How-?"

"We apologize, Mr. Harris, truly it was an accident... My fault!"

"No, it was my idea!"

"ENOUGH!" They jumped back as the janitor exploded. Ahkmenrah was unable to look McKenzie in the eye. Despite what she'd said, he knew they were in trouble because of him. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? THIS IS A JACKSON POLLOCK PAINTING, FOR GODS' SAKE! HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE? ARE YOU ALL SO SHELTERED YOU HAVE NO TASTE, NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD-"

"Mr. Harris, what in the world is going on here?!"

Apparently nobody had realized how loud they were being, least of all the janitor. Harris instantly jumped back and looked down at his feet sheepishly. "I sincerely apologize, Mr. Daley, I'm afraid I lost my head! It's just that your lovely wards have somehow managed to destroy a priceless artwork- _how_ precisely they managed to get their hands on it, I'll never know!"

Larry gingerly rescued the painting from the rubble. "It doesn't look ruined to me. The painting's wrinkled, but it's not torn or anything. The frame's destroyed. Easy fix, nothing to get worked up about."

"Am I the only one educated enough to understand how _valuable_ this image is? It's a _Jackson Pollock_!"

"I understand that," Larry reassured him. He made a mental note to research this Jackson Pollock character. "But there's no need to get worked up to the point where I can hear you screaming at my friends from the other side of the building!"

Only then did Harris remember he was supposed to be the picture of humility. "I'm sorry! It's just when it comes to art, I consider myself to be a bit of a connoisseur, and when I see something like this, I... I just..." He wiped a tear away discretely.

Larry sighed. He'd actually been enjoying a relatively peaceful night, looking forward to his first date in a decade. Now he had to deal with this. "Just wait for me in my office, please? Sounds like we need to discuss proper discipline. You are _not_ off the hook!" He cried, turning to McKenzie and Ahk. "Wait for me in the lounge, or so help me..." He waited until everyone had scattered before squinting at the painting, inspecting it thoroughly. What was the big deal about a mess of scribbles?

"Look, I totally get you want to understand how your tablet works, and I support that. But seriously? Smashing a priceless work of art? I'd have thought better of you," Larry scolded Ahkmenrah, tapping his heel in tune to his anger. Fortunately the pharaoh had admitted he'd bought it online from Craigslist (with the miniatures' assistance), which helped settle the night guard's nerves a tad- at least this way there was a chance they'd only gotten a knock off. Who knew what the hell anyone sold on Craigslist? "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Ahkmenrah looked down at his feet in shame. Back when he was in the old night guards' care, he knew the answer would've been locking him away. Not that he'd have ever done anything like that in the old days- what had gotten into him? He knew Larry would never imprison him, he knew punishment awaited.

Having made up his mind about something, Larry released his stern demeanor. "Come with me. Don't be scared, I've just got something to show you."

* * *

"I did not realize the storage unit had survived."

"Yeah I know, nobody else does, either. Well, except the Board, and Teddy."

"Guardian, I feel ill." No surprise there- the last time he'd entered the storage area, he'd nearly been burned to death.

"I promise you it's perfectly safe here now. I understand your unease, but nobody's gonna jump out and try to kill you. You okay?" Observing the pharaoh rooted beyond the threshold, Larry gave himself a good internal kick- he should've realized Ahkmenrah wouldn't be comfortable with visiting the place the preacher had almost destroyed him. "After your duel with Joseph, this place was walled off. Even with the funds from the Night Program, the Board won't be bothered with fixing it, so it's still a wreck. Perfect place for you to experiment!"

Ahkmenrah paused. "What do you mean?"

"Here, no one will care if you make a mess. Nobody will care if you break something. Ruin it, demolish it to your heart's content!"

Though he remained in the doorway, Ahkmenrah considered Larry's proposal. "You are granting me access to this area? In spite of my careless handling of the painting?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're grounded for three weeks because of that stunt. But at least this way I'll know you're not destroying any necessary- or expensive- artifacts."

"I am deeply sorry, guardian. Words cannot express my grief at causing you trouble!"

"All I'm gonna say about it for now is it'd better not happen again. Like I said, you're grounded, but I know you didn't mean anyone harm, so I'm letting you off easy this time. And I really _do_ understand your need to figure out your tablet; I remember how awful it is to not have have a hold on things in your life."

Gazing down at the golden relic in his hands, Ahkmenrah mumbled, "It was Father's last gift to me, yet I no almost nothing of it. Only myths."

"Well, now might be the right time to find out more." Clapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Larry turned to leave.

"Why do you trust me?"

Larry spun around to see the pharaoh amidst the charcoal gray surroundings of the looming storage room. "What?"

"Why are you entrusting me with so much freedom? Freedom to fiddle with my heirloom, even after I erred so stupendously?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Ahk. Maybe I just trust you. From what I've heard, you've been dealt a hard hand in life, both in Ancient Egypt and here. Now I can give you a chance. You made a mistake, sure, but nobody got hurt- you minimized the risk as much as possible, though I wish you'd talked to me or Teddy first. I've given you the benefit of a doubt so far, and I've been rewarded by getting to know you as a person. Somehow, I doubt you'll start disappointing me now," he smiled. "Oh, there's one condition to working here: Teddy or I have to be there to help. McKenzie is sweet, but for something like this, it's better to have us nearby. Got it?"

"I understand, Guardian."

"Good. Back to your exhibit for the night, got it? And try to avoid running into Mr. Harris for now- and believe me, he's not off the hook for screaming at you like that- that is not how we handle discipline around here!"

"Do not judge him too harshly, guardian. We upset him greatly, and I cannot blame him for yelling at us when he saw what we'd done."

And that's one of the reasons I like you. "I'll take that under consideration. Just get back safely, all right? No more trouble for tonight."

* * *

As he paced up and down waiting for the night guard to arrive, Mr. Harris grumbled to himself. By now, he was stomping more than pacing, his steps and mutterings fueled by his shock and rage. It would be difficult to conceal both from Mr. Daley; he'd already failed to mask one. The fool he'd been! Obviously the pharaoh's situation here had significantly changed. Now, he was-he shuddered to accept the word- popular! He should have counted on that, especially after so much time had passed.

No need to fret now, there'd be no point. What had disturbed him most was the sight of the tablet in the king's hands. He'd hoped he'd stomped out that little curiosity trait long ago; he was mistaken. Twice more the fool! And he himself was no closer...

* * *

 **Princess Aisha: I'm thrilled you've enjoyed all of my stories so far! I humbly pray I'll continue entertaining you with them. Perhaps someday Attila will feature more into them; who doesn't enjoy a good tale about our favorite, lovable Hun? (I completely understand why you'd be especially partial to him. ;) Do you have an account? If so, perhaps we could collaborate on an Attila story.**

 **Fair warning, though, my main focus has been on Egypt for quite a while, and I have plenty more about Ahk to get out of my mind before I think about expanding on another character.**

 **What's life like as an inhabitant at the magical museum?**

 **LadyofStarClan: How are your internet connectivity issues? I hope they'll be resolved soon!**

 **Also, I apologize to any Jackson Pollock fans out there; he was the only major name I could think of who's famous for specializing in such abstract art, one that probably wouldn't come to life in the museum. Just so everyone remembers, the painting survived. Breathe!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Snow and ice crunched into crystal dust beneath his Uggs as Harris walked in the park. Normally, he'd have considered the day a lovely one for a stroll on his day off- albeit forced time off, since Larry had suspended him for a couple of days- but this was not a typical, lazy day in the park. Today was one for business.

Finally, the perfect spot. Quietly, Mr. Harris knelt before the frosted pond, where Ahk and his friends had enjoyed their romp and an icy dunk. Waving his hand over an area where the ice was thinner, he muttered a quick incantation, igniting the water with a soft, yellow-orange glow. When he was finished, nothing outwardly had changed- the pond maintained its frozen exterior. Task accomplished. With a crisp shiver, Harris headed for home, smiling in spite of himself- the pharaoh's next dunk would not end so quickly.

* * *

Ahkmenrah slumped against the wall, grateful for the support.

"All right there, lad?"

"Well enough for the moment, thank you."

"Perhaps a break is in order? You've been at this for two hours."

The pharaoh nodded. "Just allow me to fix this piece first- it does not sit well to allow it to linger in such a state. It is fortunate Nicky let me use his old artwork from his kindergarden years!" Most of it consisted of scribbles and bizarre, lifeless mounds of clay, so all of it was acceptable to use. With a touch of concentration and the tap of a key, he was able to restore the clay sculpture to its original state. Within minutes, the sculpture was restored.

Teddy nodded satisfied. "You've improved."

Another nod. "Thank you."

"I understand the desire to learn as much as you can about the tablet, Ahk, but perhaps you're taking on a little too much?"

"I know, but if I do not try now, I may never get another opportunity!" Although the dreams had stopped, he couldn't shake the remaining sense of forbodding.

"Don't worry too much about it- we have all the time in the world, don't we? Come, join me in the coffee room!"

"In a moment. I best gather the rubble, or the guardian might get in trouble."

As he helped Ahkmenrah gather bits of plaster, Teddy gave him a sideways glance. "Why do you call him that?"

"Call him what?"

"The guardian."

The pharaoh smiled. "What else is he, if not our protector?"

After another contemplative glance, Teddy nodded, turning so Ahkmenrah wouldn't see him smile. A truly befitting title.

* * *

"We need to discuss your progress."

Uh-oh. Judging by the stern glare she offered over her glasses, McKenzie was less than pleased. What had he done wrong?

"Nothing to fret about, but I feel like there should be more by now."

"How? I thought we were progressing reasonably well."

She sighed. "We are, but not as well as I feel we should."

"And _my_ feelings on the matter?" For the first time in a while, he actually felt his prospects were improving.

Looking at him in a way reminiscent of a disciplinary school teacher, McKenzie relented. "Very well, pharaoh. What are your suggestions?"

"My visions have ceased. I am progressing with my tablet. Could we not continue in this mode?"

Pen to her lips, she nodded. "Mhm, my point precisely. You're too comfortable now. Time to shake things up!"

"'Shake up?'"

"You need to put yourself out there! Changing your routine would be one way, though in your case it's not necessary at the moment. Open your mind to new experiences! Sadly, you still have trouble opening up to people beyond a select few- that's what we must work on now. It would benefit you."

His turn to glare. "You mean, make myself more vulnerable."

"In some ways, yes!"

"You understand why I am reluctant to do this? Why anyone would be reluctant to do that!"

"I _know_ it goes against instinct, for Pete's sake! Why do you think everyone struggles with it? It's _natural_ to want to protect oneself, but in your case, you're bloody paranoid!"

"I am-"

"Need I remind you it's normal to grow, to change?"

"My circumstances are far from normal!" He thundered. Unbidden, their first- and last- argument was brought to his attention. He knew he shouldn't talk back, it would be better if they both took a break, but he was weary of her constant nagging. "It might be for others like you, but such exploration for myself must be limited."

"Why? Because you're already dead?" She looked like she wanted to take them back as soon as the words left her lips, but the damage was done.

A silence stronger than the previous shouting followed. "I didn't mean that. Just, please, let's start over, shall we?"

"Start over with what, this conversation? Or our friendship?"

McKenzie eyes widened, then she guiltily looked down at her paper. "Both."

Normally he would have gladly tried to wipe out those ugly words. Tonight, however, her comeback cut deeply into his chest, leaving a welting hole in its wake. "I see little reason to. As nothing I do seems to please you, and I am incapable of complying with your suggestions, what can we try?"

"I don't know, Ahk! I just... I understand your frustration, or at least I'm trying to. I know you hate it when I push you, but if I didn't I wouldn't be doing my job! Opening up is _part_ of friendship- you allow yourself to be more vulnerable. I thought _we_ were friends!"

"As did I! But friends also understand each other's limits, a fact you conveniently ignore."

"Maybe our friendship is a farce."

"A what?"

"False."

The pharaoh glared at her sideways. "I was about to ask you the same question." He stormed out before she could reply.

* * *

"New experiences, for one of the walking dead? Ha! Open myself to others? Unlikely." His head was unclear, and he knew it. He didn't care. He would show her, he'd show them all! Make himself more vulnerable? Possible- it had proven painful, but it was certainly possible. Physically, he'd rarely felt as awkward or vulnerable as he had when on frozen water, so that would be a decent beginning. Might as well give it another go!

 _You're already dead._ Her words jarred him as he stepped onto the pond, blurring his sight and clouding his judgement.

One foot before the other, that's it. Not so dangerous. For some reason, he was having an easier time of it than the first trial- perhaps this wasn't so hazardous? Against his better judgement, Ahkmenrah was finding it a mildly enjoyable experience. The frigid air rushed into his face, whipping his scarf around his neck in a comforting manner, as if nature itself was tucking it in. How had he never realized how glorious winter was? The clear ice and frosty air breathed new life into him, refreshing him. They also rushed some sense into him. Unfortunately, they did so too late.

 _What?-_ With a crunch and a crackle, his world plunged into darkness and cold.

Caught off guard, Ahkmenrah didn't manage to gulp in a breath before the unwanted dive left him floundering in inky, liquid twilight. It took a second for him to worry about his sudden deprivation of oxygen; it was another three before he realized he was still sinking, and none too gradually. Instinctively he tried breathing, but the water filled up his mouth and lungs like a thousand prickly knives. A voice within urged, S _wim, swim!_ Days of lessons with Kahmunrah took over as he clawed and kicked, terror fueling his strength. The moments ticked away, hardening his limbs to the consistency of lead. Where was the surface?! _It cannot be far. Have I turned around, swimming downward_? There, ice! Now to find the point of entry- there was none. As he felt around above it sunk in that there was no crack anywhere, nothing to suggest where he'd fallen in. The surface was once more as smooth as glass. Taps became frantic pounding as he fought to break free, failing miserably: the ice refused to give way. Frustration caused carelessness, and he screamed out a stream of bubbles he couldn't afford to lose.

Yet even as he recognized the hopelessness he kicked on, desperately staying as afloat as he could. He'd kicked off his boots already, but the rest of his heavy clothes dragged him further, no longer protection against the cold. Frantically frisking his brain, he failed to recall any protocol for falling through solid ice- last time, he'd been fortunate enough his friends had been there to drag him back out. Foolishness incarnate! In his anger, he'd neglected to tell anyone where he was going, and he doubted the guardian would notice his absence until it was too late. Nobody to save him now.

In the back of his mind, he was aware he was sinking more than floating, but numbness had largely replaced his terror. Acceptance made it easier for him to sink, releasing two more precious bubbles. Yet despite the fruitlessness, he kicked around automatically, which only propelled him downward.

 _I'm dying._ Correction: he was... _Already dead._ It was the end repeating itself, for the final time. Voices rose from the watery fog, rising into a chorus of the past and present. Was that his brother? At least now he'd be reunited with his parents, gone for so long. _Always look on the bright side,_ he thought sardonically. He knew his eyes were open, but his vision was fading to black.

 _You're already dead._

* * *

A hand descended, snatching his hood in the nick of time. The white snow and clouds were blinding as Ahk was yanked back to safety.

" _Breathe,_ damn you!"

Ahkmenrah coughed up the sluggy pond water, wiping his lips as he stared at his savior. "M-m-m-cKenzie?"

"Shut up. Are you there, are you breathing?" Her frantic pounding on his back was not aiding his recovery, serving only to knock the wind out of him more thoroughly.

"St-t-t-op, I-I-I am-m-m-"

"Freezing. Come on, let's get you inside." She helped him up before half-carrying him back to the museum.

An hour later, having endured Larry's and Teddy's fuming, understandable lectures, Ahkmenrah warmed himself by the fire. Though he'd been sitting there for an hour, his teeth were still chattering- there was a chill within he wasn't entirely sure was caused only by being submerged in subzero water. Remembering the looks of mixed relief and agony on his friends' faces, he shuddered. Once again, he'd screwed up royally.

Disturbed by a hesitant knock on the door, he muttered weakly, "Come in."

McKenzie popped her head in. With great shame, he noticed she'd been crying. "Are you all right?"

"B-better than I was an hour ago." She stood in the doorway for what felt like a long time, looking sheepish as she stared into the fire.

Finally she looked up into the pharoah's eyes. "Would you mind if I sat beside you?" At his slight nod, she sat down gratefully, rubbing her hands near the flames. "I've never seen the president so furious. I heard his shouts all the way from the Miniatures' Hall!"

"He and the guardian had every reason to be angry with me."

Unable to meet his eye, McKenzie focused on the fireplace instead. "I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"This whole mess was my fault. No- don't try to take the blame, we both know I pushed you too hard. I- I've been feeling off all day. I had a horrid spat with my mum this morning, and it evidently did not bode well for our meeting. I should have controlled my temper."

"Yet it was my lapse in judgement which nearly resulted in my destruction. And you were the one who pulled me out."

"If I hadn't said you... If I hadn't made that ridiculously calloused comment!"

Seeing McKenzie close to tears again, Ahk leapt into action. "You were right! I _do_ need to be more vulnerable!"

"That doesn't excuse what I said. I know better, especially after having gotten to know you."

"Believe it or not, you're not the first person who has said that to me."

"What?"

"That- that I'm already dead."

Stunned silence followed as McKenzie stared at him with undisguised horror. "Who. Who would've said that to you?" Up until that point, everyone she'd met in his life had been nothing but compassionate towards him; who would have treated him so harshly?

"It does not matter, not anymore."

"Oh it most certainly does! I'm obviously no expert, but based off of tidbits you've dropped, this individual still holds an influence over you! Now bloody hell tell me- _who was it?"_

Ahkmenrah hesitated, stubbornly inspecting his lap rather than looking at her. "His name was Dr. Fergus." Saying his name, even after so many years, left a bitter taste, like he'd regurgitated leftover salad.

 _Well, at least now he has a name._ "Dr. Fergus, eh? How did you two meet?"

"He was the first to release me from my sarcophagus," he mumbled, fidgeting as he scratched the back of his neck. "His was the first face I saw in thousands of years, and the first to treat me with kindness- or so I believed." With McKenzie listening attentively, he continued. "He took me under his wing, showing me the ways of his world he felt convenient to show me. He taught me English!" He chuckled at the memories of lessons eons past. "He could be considerate, but if he thought I overstepped my place, he never hesitated to correct me."

Gently rubbing his shoulder, McKenzie asked, "He couldn't have been so considerate if he said you were dead. Was...he the first to lock you away again?" His expression was answer enough. "I am so sorry."

"It truly does not matter now. I have moved on."

"Are you positive?"

Looking her squarely in the eye, he replied, "With friends like you and the others, I think so."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _The pharaoh paused in his writing, pen to his lips. After a moment's consideration, he dropped it onto the desk. He was bored, not an emotion he was accustomed to. Rising from his seat, Ahkmenrah began pacing the study. When will Fergus return? He longed for company, any company._

 _Would he mind if he?.. Did he dare?_

 _Before he could act on the impulse to leave, the door pounded open, bringing in the good doctor. "Evening, young man! How does the night find you? Brought in some refreshments, I understand these sessions must drag for you." The pharaoh was pleased by the offerings of pastries- cookies, Fergus called them- and tea bags. His grumbling stomach brought him back to his earthly needs, and he realized he was hungry for the first time in a while._

 _"Now then," the gentleman groaned as he sat himself down. "Shall we continue?"_

 _The pharaoh bit back a groan himself- he'd spent the past hour memorizing numbers and a two-page long vocabulary list. Shouldn't he at least be allowed to break his fast? Noting the grumpy countenance of his companion, Fergus added hastily, "Of course if you're peckish, by all means refresh yourself! It'll give me a chance to correct your homework." An exchange of cookies and paper later, and both men settled into their respective places. "Hmm, remarkable, truly remarkable. Must say, you catch on quickly." The pharaoh remained silent, for he knew it would be rude to respond with a mouth full of crumbs._

 _Peering at him thoughtfully, Fergus put the exercises aside. "How about a walk? Stretch ourselves out for a bit, what do you say?"_

 _He couldn't quite respond in spoken English yet, he understood the sentiment. He nodded eagerly, for his mind dreamed of the bangs and sawing of construction._

 _"...And this will be the Hall of Wonders and Oddities, where students will study the mysteries of the Earth!" Fergus chuckled warmly. "Mind you, most of it's a load of humbug, but if it keeps the money flowing, who can argue? All I can say is, the most remarkable things I've seen here in Cambridge are the artifacts from your tomb!"_ And you. _"Down this way are the men's rooms, very important. And there you'll find the Hall of Mammals, currently under construction. I'm debating about whether that one's a keeper, actually. Ah, look over here!"_

 _The pharaoh failed to listen as he stumbled into someone. "Ah- I-"_

 _Even if he had been able to speak English, words would have failed him. Squinting at him curiously was the loveliest girl he'd ever seen._

 _"Ah! I see you've met my daughter, Diane."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" Her voice matched her appearance, soft and mellow, like the Nile on a calm day. He blushed furiously as he looked away, unable to look into those green-blue eyes for long. For the first time in almost his entire existence, he experienced embarrassment._

 _"Forgive my young ward, my dear. He's a foreigner, you see, and he's still learning English. Amun is his name," he added, nudging the pharaoh firmly. As if telepathically, the pharaoh interpreted the gesture and nodded._

 _"Oh, well, if you need help with language, I'd be more than happy to!" She smiled, reminding him of his mother before his father's death._

 _Fergus laughed. "Very generous of you, my child, but I've got it under control. Although, he_ has _been struggling with pronunciation..." Seeing the pharaoh struggling not to oggle at Diane, he grinned. "Perhaps he could use your expertise. Tonight, however, I'm afraid any tours must be postponed; Amun isn't comfortable_ _speaking in front of others yet, you see. Another time?"_

 _Diane looked disappointed. "All right, father. I've got to get back- those goons you've appointed have no concept of the word fragile!" She gave Dr. Fergus a quick peck before dashing off._

 _Fergus placed a steadying hand on the pharaoh's shoulder as he guided him back to the study. "Remarkable young lady, wouldn't you say?" Observing the king's dazed demeanor, he chuckled. "Don't get any ideas now- she's heavily involved in her studies and her research. You're not the first gentleman I've had to warn away! But take heart. She spoke to you, at least. I believe you're the first man she's deemed worthy of that privilege in years! Who knows? Perhaps some youthful company would do you good. Now sit tight- there are some people I've got to meet, old acquaintances, you understand. Don't forget to practice your tenses!"_

 _A slam of the door signaled the beginning of another solitary study session._

Ahkmenrah awoke to find himself slumped over an unfinished journal entry. That had never happened before- maybe Teddy was right and he was overexerting himself with experimenting. Rubbing his temples, he shook his head to clear it. It had felt so real...

It _was_ real, a memory of decades past. So many years, yet he could still see her before him as she'd been, notebook in hand as she toured the halls. Not these halls, obviously, but very similar.

 _I need to move, get some air._ How long had he slept? He rarely dozed off during waking hours, for the tablet usually sustained him. He sighed as he stood, stretching his legs. Something else to fret about.

The sight of McKenzie walking down the hall towards him nearly reeled him back into memory lane- with her notebook in hand, a pensive expression, and nearly mowing down a Neanderthal- almost sent him reeling into another flashback. She could've passed for Diane's sister. Both graceful, both determined, each hesitant and self-conscious in her own way. McKenzie was more stern, Diane was more soothing, both slightly aloof adherent to schedule or whatever they felt necessary. seeing his therapist made him shockingly nostalgic. Was this normal?

"There you are! Sorry I'm late. What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost! Mind you, with all the figures roaming these halls, you add spirits to the list and you might need to find yourself another therapist!"

"No, nothing haunting this place," he replied.

"How are your meditation sessions coming along?"

"I admit I am having trouble quieting my mind."

"Easily fixed. And Ahk, once again, I apologize for my appalling behavior yesterday. Things have been... Difficult between me and my mother recently, but I shouldn't have let it leak into my work. Extremely unprofessional on my part!"

"I understand. Let us hear no more about it! I forgive you; after all, you _did_ save my life later."

McKenzie bit back the retort that she'd pretty much pushed him to wander recklessly onto the ice- knowing him, he'd have probably clammed up, unwilling to risk another argument. "Shall we? I read a couple more techniques that might help." Twisting himself back into half lotus, Ahkmenrah turned inwards at McKenzie's quiet drone.

* * *

 **Hello! So how is everyone? I hope you're all enjoying yourselves and in one way or another, are looking forward to Valentine's Day (if you celebrate it). Keep in mind you don't have to be in a relationship to enjoy yourself! Treat yourselves to some chocolate or something! Give someone a heart attack by pretending your Cupid and shoving an arrow under his/her nose! Do something FUN!**

 **Another fun thing you can do is review. LOL**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Over the next couple of weeks, the pharaoh continued experimenting with his tablet. To his chargrin, little progress was made. "You're doing all right, I think," McKenzie assured him, observing from a distant crate. "And yet you're holding back."

Ahkmenrah paused, his palm in midair like an unfinished greeting. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, really. It just feels like you could be doing _more_ with it, somehow."

The pharaoh stared stubbornly ahead into empty space. _It is not through lack of effort on my part._ Something about his posture and politely blank expression alerted McKenzie she'd done it again- she'd said something to unnerve him. How did she manage to keep doing that? Obviously he was frustrated his tests weren't going as planned!

He wasn't the only one uneasy. In a nearby corner, the 26th president cleared his throat uncomfortably. If only the man weren't so perceptive... Then again, McKenzie figured good leaders had to be perceptive. "Perhaps a break is in order?" Teddy asked, looking pointedly at Ahkmenrah. The young man nodded.

"One more moment, please. I only need to place this shard..."

Therein lay the rub. Though he was able to mend abstract sculptures, so far he'd failed miserably at pottery. If he could not fix this green vase, he might just give up the tests for a while. So far, he'd succeeded in shoving all the pieces of it into a tight semblance of its former beauty, but he could already feel the pressure building up behind his temple- like a string straining to maintain the connection between all the shards. _Come on, only one more piece! Why is this so painful?!_ The instant the miniature glass petal resumed its place, as it had every time before, the mental string snapped, and the shards disintegrated on the floor. Ahkmenrah felt like collapsing along with them.

Teddy joined him in his mute misery. "Truly, a break would be beneficial. I say we grab some pizza from the lounge! A fine treat from our beloved night guard, eh?" Laying a comforting hand upon Ahkmenrah's shoulder, he added softly, "There's no point in straining yourself as you've been doing, my boy. Believe me, I know."

"I do not understand! If I was able to repair an entire exhibit twice, how can I not fix a simple piece of pottery?"

McKenzie joined them in their observance of the sad pile of green. "Maybe it's stress? You've been a bit off ever since the accident. Teddy's right, Ahk- cut yourself some slack."

Reluctantly, Ahkmenrah forced himself not to look back on his failure as he left with his friends.

* * *

 _I have failed yet again, journal._

 _It appears I cannot make my tablet work properly; every experiment this week has failed. Teddy and even McKenzie have been remarkably patient with me, but I cannot look at them- I fear to see the disappointment lurking in their eyes. A king is supposed to be in control at all times. Yet how can I-_

His writing was interrupted by screeches of enthusiasm, followed by successive bangs and the thundering of mammalian feet. Not again! Octavius and Jed had promised him not to enter the Hall of African Mammals again unattended!

He ran outside of his tomb, joining Teddy, who was riding towards the scene of chaos. "I swear if those two have been trying to ride the ostriches again, I will _personally_ ground them for a month! We can't afford this much trouble! We haven't even finished repairs after their mess last Friday!"

"It sounds like they released the elephants again," Ahkmenrah supplied. Instantly he wished he could swallow those words; Teddy flinched as he recalled the last time the miniatures had done that: there were still hoof marks on a couple of areas of the ceiling. "It could be worse. Remember the pythons?" This time, Teddy shuddered.

"Fair point. Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

The Hall was practically in ruins. Larry frantically ushered the human exhibits back to their areas before joining Ahkmenrah and Teddy. Both noticed there were no animals in sight, though they could still hear the elephants trumpeting and the lions roaring in frustration at losing prey. "They're gone, he's let them all out! When I get my hands on-"

"Rest assured, Lawrence, Jed and Octavius will be disciplined," Teddy sighed, though inwardly he was ready to tear out his hair much as the night guard was doing.

"Not them, Dexter. He stole my keys again! I found them missing when I was heating up dinner. Serves me right, thinking they were safely locked away in my desk. Though how he managed to get a hold of my drawer key when _it was tucked under my shirt_ is beyond me!"

Ahkmenrah decided there was little point in reminding Larry there were few ways to secure possessions from the naughty monkey- Dexter had managed to steal his crown at least three times. The only way to keep him from one's belongings was to hide them, a difficult task in and of itself; Dexter knew the museum better than Teddy did.

"Let's get this over with," Teddy repeated. "We'll deal with Dexter once this crisis is resolved."

Speak of the Devil, the proud primate rode past them on a gazelle out the front doors, mock saluting them like a general astride his noble steed.

"Who's the evolved one now?" Larry growled at Teddy.

Larry had never felt more grateful for the pharaoh's presence than at that moment- without his incantation, they would never have herded all the animals in time. For his part, Ahkmenrah was happy to be of service. "That's almost everyone," McKenzie called, ticking another name off her list. "We're still missing one of the male lions, a zebra-"

"One zebra found and recovered!" A familiar Western accent called down. Jed and Octavius were astride the zebra, beaming down at everyone.

Gazing at them jaw agape, McKenzie stuttered, "How did you?.. What?.."

"Us cowboys are full of surprises, little lady," Jed tipped his hat towards her.

"Well, thank you. Most impressive. Soooo, now we're only missing a lion and Dexter."

Larry cursed under his breath. _Of course_ Dexter would be among the last recovered- he made it no secret how he yearned for more freedom. With sunrise only an hour away, his mind flitted back to an unfortunate Neanderthal who'd strayed too far too late. The only inhabitant he'd allowed to be destroyed through his own carelessness. Screw that happening again. "We've gotta find them ASAP. If they've gone as far as the city-" he shuddered to consider the possibility.

Ahkmenrah bit his lip. By now, he'd learned enough to realize the tablet should have summoned them back- unless they were possibly too far. But what was too far? "I will try the spell again." However, before he could, a screech made them all jump. A screech of pain.

"He's close, come on!"

It didn't take them long to find Dexter- he lay crumpled up and in shock, in a pool of scarlet.

"No. No no no... Dexter, can you hear me? Dexter!" Larry covered up the wounded monkey into his jacket as Ahkmenrah and Teddy looked on in horror and shock. The lion was nowhere to be seen, for which everyone was secretly grateful for. Luckily home was close by.

By the time they were inside and had found Sacagawea, the Capuchin was unconscious. One look was all the Shoshone needed to confirm that he was beyond her care.

Ahkmenrah could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks as he buried his face in Dexter's fur. What was there to do? Surely there was something! No, he could already feel his pulse dimming. There must be something! Surely they could somehow keep him alive until sunrise? Yet he wasn't sure... He'd never seen an inhabitant die before, had only heard of the exceptions who'd stayed outside for too long. He had no way of knowing...

Dexter must live. He _must_ survive the night!

Even as he thought this, _breathed_ this, he felt a warmth kindle and spread from his torso to his arms, his hands. A warmth he'd never experienced before. As it spread, his energy left him, like it was trickling out with the warmth. Well, grieving was extremely draining. Why was there a glow behind his eyelids?

Dexter opened his eyes.

Despite his newfound exhaustion, Ahkmenrah grinned in relief as the tiny primate sat up and began animatedly chattering. The others' cheers further bolstered Dexter's spirits, and he unabashedly scampered up onto the pharaoh's shoulder, soaking up the attention. "Do not get any ideas," he hissed in a mock-serious tone. "Next time you might not be saved from your brush with death." Never mind how in the gods' names he'd done it this time! The Capuchin merely kissed him in response.

Ahkmenrah gradually became aware of a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right? What happened?" McKenzie asked.

An excellent question. He considered it as the cheers and chatter combined into a tumultuous roar. He should leave. Now. "Not here."

"You look pale!"

"Just help me up," he whispered. Dexter's weight suddenly felt unbearable as he staggered up. The others made way for them as they watched in varying degrees of awe and trepidation. What had just happened? How had one of their own been at Death's door one minute, then with their pharaoh's touch, healed? Ahkmenrah himself couldn't elaborate, for he himself didn't fully understand what had happened. All he knew was the glow he'd seen and experienced could only have come from one source. Waving away and extremely confused Teddy, he allowed McKenzie to gently steer him back to his exhibit.

Once they were out of earshot, the interrogation began. "What in bloody hell happened? And don't say you don't know- what you did, _however_ you did it, was a bloody miracle!"

"I am afraid I must disappoint you, for I truly do not know." The roaring in his ears hadn't entirely ceased, and it was all he could do to avoid clutching at his eardrums. "Was it my tablet? Yes, unless Ra himself decided to intervene, which I will admit is unlikely."

"Are you sure you're ok? You look peaky."

Mustering the remnants of his strength, Ahkmenrah plastered on a weak smile. The stumble didn't help matters. "Truly I am well enough. I only wish to retire early." _I would also appreciate better control and a warning next time._ She could help him with neither one.

"At least let me help you into your sarcophagus."

"No, thank you. The guardian will probably be along to assist me soon, if necessary."

Reluctantly, she interpreted that as a sign to leave him be. Only when he was alone did he limp inside.

His tablet was glowing on the wall.

Regarding it cautiously, he didn't realize he was walking until his nose was an inch away. As if in a trance, he raised a hand toward it before touching it and collapsing.

* * *

 **I will just skip the formalities- you all know I feel awful about waiting so long to post another chapter- and delve into wishing you all happy reading. This installment was heavy, but I couldn't help it- it just poured out. At least our favorite monkey survives, eh? Don't worry, there will likely be lighter ones in the future, but no promises as to exactly when and where. I'm working on the next one as we speak... And you read this one... Hopefully. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 _"Remarkable progress," Dr. Fergus said appreciatively. "And yet you're holding back."_

 _Ahkmenrah paused, his palm in midair like an unfinished greeting. The marble froze in perfect sync with his motion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I know you, Ahk. I can tell when you try. I sense your craving for knowledge. Perfectly understandable given this is your personal heirloom! So why do you hesitate?"_

Ahkmenrah awoke with a groan, clutching his head as he rose; someone had removed the lid from his sarcophagus, for which he was extremely grateful. If he'd awoken in total darkness, Ra knows how he'd have handled that after last night. His head felt like it would had he downed an entire barrel of wine and he could barely move his right arm. Why did every limb ache as if he'd run a chariot race? An especially horrible stitch in his side forced him to double over in his seat, gasping in pain.

"I was wondering when you'd awaken," Teddy said, approaching his side with a steaming mug. "Here, Sacagawea thought this might help with any fatigue."

Gratefully, Ahkmenrah accepted the cup. Though bitter, it jolted him to full alertness, nearly making him jump out of his coffin. "What is this miraculous brew?"

"Some sort of herbal tea," Teddy answered predictably. "I forgot the name. How are you feeling? We were all worried after you left so abruptly- though I found it no surprise, considering your incredible feat of magic."

Too bad he was awake- now he wanted to vomit. "I assume everyone saw?.."

"They would have to be blind not to! Lad, I know you must be exhausted, but what in the Devil's name did you do?!"

Still nursing his head, Ahkmenrah sighed. "I used my tablet. Again. I know- I cannot explain it, I only know in my heart I somehow used it. It was glowing when I returned," he finished. "Could I do it on command? Possibly, but doubtful considering my recent performances. How I managed to save Dexter without even a spell to guide me is beyond my ability to explain."

"I don't mean just your magic, though we're not through discussing it, believe me. You pulled away again! Have you any idea how frantic Larry was when he saw you crumpled up beneath your tablet? How terrified I was you'd taken Dexter's place, perhaps as a sort of replacement? I don't know! Your fainting was obviously unintentional, but w _e could not wake you!_ " Stunned, Ahkmenrah reeled back as Teddy rambled. "The only thing stopping Larry from calling an ambulance was Sacagawea's assurances your pulse was steady and strong, and there were no visible marks upon you. Fortunately it remained so until sunrise." Was the president sweating? He never perspired.. Mopping his brow, the president added, "You can imagine how your coma frightened us more than any surprise spurt of supernatural phenomenon ever could, can you not?"

By now, Ahkmenrah had begun to don his arm bands and was reaching for his crown, but his friend's heartfelt pain stopped him cold. "Teddy, believe me when I say I appreciate your concern and care. Truly, I never intended to alarm any of you, for you have given me so much! Sadly, I can give you no other assurances, for I am as in the dark as you are."

"You mean the tablet?"

"I do not understand what is happening to me! None of this makes sense! Had I known I could heal with it, I would have helped you the night you were stabbed! One moment I fumble around with shards, the next I save a mortally wounded friend! These powers... I understand if the others fear me again. I am growing more wary of myself, for I am no longer in control."

"You're always more in control than you think."

Ahkmenrah chuckled bitterly. "Perhaps _you_ are, friend. You have always been master of yourself, never doubting your capabilities. I on the other hand, cannot boast the same."

Ignoring the last comment, Teddy said, "The others and myself do not fear you, lad, of that I can assure you. And there's no reason to fear _us_ anymore."

Ahkmenrah blushed. "I did not mean it to sound like it did, Teddy. _Of course_ I do not fear any of you, and I am grateful none of you fear me!" With a groan, he fully stepped out of his sarcophagus. "I suppose I am merely fatigued. Tonight is one for rest."

"Indeed! Care for some company, or would you prefer to sleep for a while?"

For the first time since he'd first been resurrected, Ahkmenrah actually felt like he needed some shut eye. Not good- his tablet should be keeping him energized. And yet if the others had been as worried as Teddy claimed, he should probably reassure them. "I suppose we should put the minds of our friends at ease first." Besides, part of him couldn't help but want to make sure Dexter had fully recovered. No amount of exhaustion could have swayed him from that.

* * *

"How are you? You still look a bit peaky to me," McKenzie said as they settled down in the lounge.

The pharaoh waved her concerns away. "I am all right, I will only grow restless from not being allowed to do anything but rest if we do not continue with tonight's session." He felt better, minus the perpetual ache in his side and his cramping shoulders.

"If you insist. Any nightmares or visions?"

Ahkmenrah hadn't yet described the flashbacks- only now did he suspect where they originated from. "No."

Something about his no caught her off guard. "You don't sound so sure about that. _Have_ you been experiencing visions again? I thought those had stopped."

"They have. I just... Could we practice some more with my tablet?"

McKenzie shook her head. "I doubt anyone would want you exerting yourself any more than you have already. You really gave us all a fright!" Noting his restless tapping against his thigh, she added, Can I get you anything? Not coffee," she smirked. "Tea?"

Ahkmenrah nodded. Both of them agreed Sacagawea's teas were the most potent beverages ever created, if not the tastiest. One dose would probably help him settle down and focus. "Yes, thank you. Some cookies would be wonderful as well!"

* * *

"You're not well enough," Teddy sighed as he watched the pharaoh limbering up. "You'll overexert yourself!"

Ahkmenrah grinned. "It _has_ been two nights since Dexter's accident. I should be well enough to at least practice what I already know." Never mind that his side still ached. Luckily it was dull enough to ignore now.

"Just be careful for both our sake. Sacagawea was ready to tan my hide when I agreed to let you practice!"

"I will be cautious, I promise."

Grumbling something about two nights not being enough time, Teddy stepped aside. Ignoring the muttering, Ahkmenrah resumed his stretching- he had to focus. Surely mending something would be easier now? Tablet in hand, he raised his right hand and uttered a single command.

The shards of vase remained shards.

After two more attempts, Teddy stepped in. "That's enough. You'll lose what little strength you regained! Here, rest a minute- I'll call Mr. Harris over to clean that up."

"No need, he's already here," a voice called from the doorway. "It'll be gone before you know it!"

Teddy smiled gratefully. "Care for a hand?"

"Oh no, I'm quite capable with a broom, if I say so myself. This will only take a moment."

"Shall we, Ahk?"

"Could I try one more time? Please?"

Teddy shook his head. "Sacagawea would force a sleeping draft down your throat if she saw the slightest hint of fatigue. Believe me, you've tried hard enough for now. Who knows? Perhaps the next evening will bring more success!"

Ahkmenrah nodded, trying to look enthusiastic. "Maybe I have used up too much energy to work it now." Despite his best efforts, he couldn't disguise the disappointment in his voice. Seeing his friend's faltering cheerful facade, he added, "I am fine, I only wish to gather my thoughts."

"I'll be patrolling with Texas if you'd like some company." With a tip of his hat to Harris, Teddy left.

"Your comrade is wrong, you know- you're not trying."

Ahkmenrah looked up. Mr. Harris had ceased his sweeping to peer at him, his chin perched atop the broom's handle. "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but can I be blunt? If you feel you're not doing enough, you're probably not."

"You would know because?.."

"Just speaking from experience, son. No need to take offense." Crossing the distance between them in three long strides, Harris settled down by the pharaoh with surprising familiarity, making Ahkmenrah fight the subconscious urge to scoot away an inch. "I only want to help."

Ahkmenrah's shoulders loosened fractionally. "I know. I am, as you Americans say, 'on edge' of late."

"Understandable, considering everything that's happened to you. Still, you shut people out, the only one you'll be hurting is yourself in the long run. Not that I blame you- people suck." He laughed tartly, twiddling his broom in his palm. "So, tablet's giving you trouble?"

"How did you-?"

"Then focus. _Control_. That is the key to success, the only key you'll ever need." Picking up the tablet from where Ahkmenrah had dropped it in exasperation, Harris handed it to the pharaoh. "Try. Show me."

"I do not think that is wise. Teddy is right, I should rest."

"Giving up already? I didn't take you for the type." Shaking his head sadly, Mr. Harris rose, making as if to leave. "If you're done, then you're done. No one's stopping you from leaving."

His tone nagged at him worse than a hornet, stinging him where it hurt the most. Was he giving up? One more time... He rose, his hand already outstretched towards the mini rubbish pile. Unbeknownst to him, Harris watched him hungrily.

Try. Concentrate. He didn't even bother mashing together a spell, for it hadn't worked last time. Instead, he tried wishing it whole again, even as part of him warned it probably wouldn't work.

Still nothing.

Disappointed even more now, Ahkmenrah let his hand fall, startled to find someone else gently raising it back up. "Oh no no no no. You've got to _focus_. Concentrate!" Harris hissed. " _See_ it in your mind's eye as if it were already reality!"

Biting back that he had tried so before, Ahkmenrah did as advised, conjuring an image of the vase intact, striving for crystal clear accuracy. He was about to ask Harris to release him when he felt a surge of something- a push of power flow into himself. The pieces began to flutter.

"Good, good! Keep at it!"

Barely resisting dancing on his tiptoes in delight, Ahkmenrah persisted, thinking only of his mental image as the shards clicked together, snapping into place to restore the vase to its former beauty. Only when it was complete did Harris release him.

"You've got perseverance, kid. What you lack is precision and skill." Without acknowledging further what had transpired between them, Harris left with his broom slung over his shoulder.

Ahkmenrah rose unsteadily. By Horus, Teddy was right- he'd overexerted himself. He'd best not let the others see him so wobbly. Nonetheless, remembering the rush of strength and accomplishment, he beamed.

* * *

 **I'm back, guys. Hopefully I'll squeeze out another chapter before my break ends. ;)**

 **Hmm, more tablet magic. But what does Harris have to do with any of it?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Pardon me, Guardian, but have you seen Mr. Harris?"

Larry frowned. "The night janitor? No, Ahk, sorry I haven't. Why?"

"No reason. If you should see him, could you... No, never mind." Ahkmenrah wondered off, having spotted the worker near the Hall of Miniatures. Initially, he had his suspicions, but eventually Harris had warmed himself to all the exhibits, including himself. Now, he didn't know what to think! How could Harris possibly know anything about the tablet? Had last night been a fluke? And yet there had been authority in the man's voice, knowledge behind the instructions that would not have come from merely dabbling in an artifact.

"Mr. Harris, good evening!"

Harris looked up from his dusting. "Ah, good evening pharaoh. And please, call me George, I prefer it. I trust the night finds you well?" He smiled, but beyond that Ahkmenrah found nothing other than congeniality. The absence of anything linking Harris to the man from the previous night was enough to stop him in his tracks- could he be mistaken?

"I- I was wondering if you had a moment."

"Anything for one of Larry's gang! What can I do for you?"

This was awkward. "I was wondering if... What do you know of magic?"

Mr. Harris blinked. "Ha, well, um, not much beyond this museum. Why?"

No, he knew something. He could tell from his sudden fidgeting, the way he longed to but wouldn't look away. "Mr. Harris, how can you claim not to know about magic after approaching me last night?"

His lips drawn into a tight line, Harris leaned his dustpan against a wall. "Shh kid, not here! This way," he guided him to a broom closet. Ahkmenrah refused to enter it, so he grudgingly settled on standing near it. "Honestly, I thought you were the sensible type. You can't just go blabbing about things like magic!"

"We live in an enchanted museum. Why can I not speak my mind of such things?"

"Let's just say there are subjects I'd like to keep private. Magic is one of them."

Ahkmenrah eyed him suspiciously until Harris started shifting around on his feet. "Anyway, what do you want from me, kid?"

"How do you know about my tablet?"

"Mr. Daley must have told me about it. Otherwise, I know as much as you guys do." He looked remarkably angry about this fact.

"You must have _some_ knowledge; how else could you have helped me?" Ahkmenrah hissed. He felt remarkably defensive now, as if he were defending his very livelihood.

Mr. Harris snorted. "You think I was talking to you about your tablet, kid? What I said goes far beyond that, believe me. It extends to _all_ magic, not just your little golden heirloom." He paused to inspect his nails. Ahkmenrah sensed he wanted to say more, but the man took his time.

"What else do you remember of the magical arts? Please, I would not ask, but-"

"You need some friendly advice? Some gentle guidance, direction?" Ahkmenrah nodded. "Can't blame you, after the 'progress' you've been making... But I hate to tell you, magic isn't always gentle or kind. Still, if my conditions are met, I'll help you all I can."

"And what are your terms?"

Here Mr. Harris paused in earnest, seemingly staring off into the distance (some small point above Ahk's right shoulder), but he was actually wracking his brains out. The last thing he needed was for the pharaoh to grow more suspicious of him, but he could see from Ahkmenrah's squint it was already a little late for that. On the other hand, Ahkmenrah must be desperate- otherwise he wouldn't be so persistent. And persistence must be rewarded. What he told him next could prove critical... Not too threatening, but commanding. "First, you will do what I say, when I say it, and not argue. Understand?"

He nodded, eager as a puppy for bacon.

"Second, not a word of this is to leave the museum. Everything we study is between you, me and yes," he added when the pharaoh opened his mouth to protest, "President Roosevelt and McKenzie are also included in our bargain. I wasn't kidding when I said I keep certain aspects of myself private. Trust me, there are folks out there who'd _love_ to get their hands on me- I don't even want Mr. Daley to know too much!"

"Why should he not be included? He is our guardian, after all!"

"He's the guardian of the museum, not of me. Or you, for that matter." The last statement caught Ahkmenrah off guard, for all this time he couldn't imagine not having protections of some sort. Seeing his look of incredulity, Harris chuckled. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't need a guardian- not if you don't want one anymore. Sound good to you?"

Ahkmenrah frowned, mulling the rules over. Aside from Larry not being aware of everything, nothing sounded too strict. Hopefully Teddy would not mind the night janitor's inclusion. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Anything else?"

"Eh, I'm sure I'll think of something for a third term; that's how it's usually done, right? Three conditions? Anyway, are we agreed?"

Ahkmenrah hesitated, eyeing the extended hand. Harris had appeared so cuddly before, so soft and reliable. For the first time, he saw a hint of the steely interior beneath, almost like a whole different person. Who was this man? Could he trust him? Then again, did he have a choice? All it would take would be another accident to occur, and he might be powerless to assist. Still, there was something unsettling about the man's eyes as he studied him, a burning that uncloaked him utterly. Yet he promised him control... "Are we agreed?" Harris asked softly.

Ahkmenrah was about to respond, when footsteps interrupted them. "Oh! Hello, Mr. Harris!" McKenzie eyes roved back and forth between him and the pharaoh, a question blooming within them.

"Good evening, my dear! I was just showing Ahk here where the broom closets are, in case he ever wanted to clean up a mess and I'm not there. He's so hard working, reminds me of my nephew!"

"Um, I see. Well, I'd hate to break up your discussion, but Ahk's late for his session with me, so if you don't mind..."

"Not at all! I'll leave you two to it, then," he replied, making for an escape.

"Wait."

Even McKenzie looked stunned, for she'd never heard her client speaking with such authority before. Apparently he had no quams about her learning the topic of their conversation, a fact which pleased her no end. Disguising his own irritation, Harris turned around, adopting the air of someone mildly interested. "Yes, pharaoh?"

"There is no need for secrecy before one whom we will be working with, is there?"

Gritting his teeth, Harris shrugged.

"Then we have a bargain. I am tired tonight, but we begin my training tomorrow night. Are we agreed?"

Harris nodded, forcing himself to smile brightly. That bit with him throwing back his own words would not be forgotten. "Excellent! Tomorrow it is! Don't think I won't be working you hard, king or not," he teased, wagging his finger at him. "And hopefully this lovely damsel won't prove a distraction for you." He winked. McKenzie giggled while Ahkmenrah fought down a flush. Well, he'd won _her_ over. "Do I have your leave?" Ahkmenrah nodded, his flush growing. With a mock bow, Harris wandered off to resume his chores.

"All right, so what _were_ you talking about?"

Ahkmenrah's eyes followed the janitor's retreating back. "Nothing to worry about. I asked him to instruct me in my tablet."

"Wait, what? He knows about that, too? How?"

He shrugged. "I suppose everyone around here knows something of it. I should be used to it by now, would you not agree?" He filled her in on everything.

"So it will be you, Teddy, Mr. Harris, and myself in these experiments now? Are you sure we can trust him?"

Biting his lip, Ahkmenrah replied softly, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with this one! I hope you enjoy, and don't worry, "Falcons of the Sun" will hopefully be updated either this or next weekend. As always, I look forward to all of your comments and reviews. ;)**

 **To my fellow college students: good luck with finals! We will survive!**

 **To everyone else: Summer approaches, or so the calendar tells us... I'm hopeful with the lovely weather we've been having this weekend. Gardening soon! Hopefully my chapters will give you something to do during the gray days. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Gently there, ease into it," Mr. Harris advised. "Remember, maintain the image in your mind's eye."

Ahkmenrah closed his eyes, picturing the Doric capital complete and flawless. The thunking of shards together confirmed it was restored.

"Excellent! You're progressing well. Now, let's try the next one, shall we?"

"I hate to interrupt you two, but Ahkmenrah needs a break. We've been at this for two hours!"

"Isn't that the standard length of your training sessions? Correct me if I'm wrong," Mr. Harris said.

"An hour and a half is the usual length, Mr. Harris. Still it looks like Ahkmenrah is handling it well," McKenzie suggested. Too well- the pharaoh looked bored. During the past couple of days, he and Harris had been training together exclusively, with an occasional interruption from the president. For once, Ahkmenrah seemed pleased with himself as the janitor guided him through simple hand gestures and showed him how and where to focus his gaze. _If he remains this cheerful,_ she mused, _he might not need my services much longer._

"Teddy, if I feel weak, I will stop, I promise. A little longer? Please?"

"Very well. Until you've fixed this row of Greek capitals, then I _insist_ you rest."

"Agreed!" Raising his right hand, Ahkmenrah didn't utter a syllable as the pieces zipped back together. _Well, that took little effort._ Beaming at Harris, he turned to Teddy, hoping to see a similar look of encouragement, but the president maintained a stubbornly neutral expression.

"Good! Now, to keep you on your toes, I've brought in a little extra challenge for you." Harris brought in a tiny, delicate glass elephant, illuminated in his palm by the tablet's glow; her trunk was broken off. "Mind fixing this? I want to give it to my niece, but in this state, it just wouldn't be worth it." The elephant mewed pitifully.

Ahkmenrah hesitated- he had never tried fixing a living exhibit before.

"Come now! Surely this isn't as daunting for you anymore?"

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Teddy assured him.

A pitiful mew settled the debate. "Give her to me." Gently transferring the figurine to his hand, Ahkmenrah furrowed his brow and tried, picturing the elephant healed and happily walking around, exploring.

"Good Lord," Teddy murmured. Everyone crowded around to admire the repaired elephant, who trumpeted shrilly and hopped about in elation. Ahkmenrah glowed with happiness and relief as he admired the beautiful creature.

"Very nicely done, son. See what a little light can do? I'll take it, if you don't mind," Harris gingerly plucked the elephant from the pharaoh's palm.

"She. Her name is Tara," Ahkmenrah replied. In Harris's grasp, Tara grew more agitated, squirming and kicking around. "I do not think she likes being held so tightly."

"Oh, right. Well, how about I put her back in her case for now?"

"I could hold her-"

"No, I'm afraid she's my responsibility, son. Kind of you to fix her, though!" Plucking her from the boy's fingers, he delicately placed her back in her portable enclosure.

Ahkmenrah visibly deflated. "May I at least watch over her for the night?"

Reluctantly, Harris agreed. "Just don't break her."

Ahk didn't hear as he cooed at the figurine, who calmed down instantly. "Your niece will love her. Thank you for showing her to us."

"Ha, thank _you_ for fixing her without blowing her up!"

The king turned to him, horrified. "I could have killed her?!"

"Unlikely, but it has happened before," Harris shrugged.

"Really? And when were you going to inform us?" Teddy glowered.

"Malfunctions don't happen often- one of the main issues with the tablet is that it can be a little finicky, which is why it's always important to focus when using it. _Always._ Hear what I'm saying?"

"I doubt I will forget," Ahkmenrah replied, unconsciously gripping Tara's case tighter.

"Hmm. Well, I think that's enough for now," Teddy said. "Ahkmenrah isn't used to so much practice- like you said, it's better not to risk anything too strenuous immediately." _And you've already chanced that,_ he thought to himself.

"Of course. And you're right, Teddy- magic costs energy, so we must take it slowly. Same time tomorrow?" Harris asked. Ahkmenrah nodded, absorbed in mammal-sitting duty. "Sounds good. Until then!" He left, whistling.

"Ahkmenrah, are you sure it was wise to tell him about your tablet?" Teddy asked.

"He already knew when I confronted him- he helped me fix a vase with it! What else was I to do? At least now we can observe him."

"Personally, I think Ahk made the right decision," McKenzie concurred. "What would you have him do? Either we let Harris walk around with who knows how much knowledge he possesses, or we get him to reveal what he knows. Which would you prefer?"

"I understand wanting to use his knowledge for our benefit, but can we trust him? What if he pushes you too far?" Appraising the pharaoh for signs of stress, he added, "Perhaps what we should be asking ourselves _what does he have to gain by helping you?_ "

"What would he have to gain from harming me now? I understand your concern, but believe me, if I sense he is straining me, I will stop. As for what he has to gain, perhaps he merely desires my company- he keeps mentioning I remind him of his nephew. Maybe I bring him comfort."

Teddy still didn't look placated. "I don't like keeping this hidden from Larry- his motives there cannot be good."

"We cannot imagine our lives without magic- we live it, it is in our very blood. Outside, magic is either discarded or considered a threat. Perhaps Mr. Harris was treated badly for his talents, and so wishes to hide them away from others? He trusts us because we are also magical."

"Sounds plausible, but Larry is used to dealing with us and magic. Shouldn't Harris realize that?"

The pharaoh shrugged. "Give him time, as you did for me."

How could he argue with such a heartfelt plea? He didn't want to spoil the pharaoh's newfound sense of accomplishment or stop a blossoming friendship. If Mr. Harris could provide both for him, who was he to stop him?

Lost in the euphoria of his success, Ahkmenrah resumed stroking Tara's trunk.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry I've left this story for so long, I've been suffering from writer's block. Hopefully no more!**

 **Thanks especially to snovolovac, who recently read and reviewed my stories. I hope you're doing well!**

 **I will try to keep After Life going, but in the meantime I'm also writing Falcons of the Sun; check it out :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

HONK!

Ahkmenrah jolted awake in his coffin, accidentally smashing his forehead against the lid. What in the god's names had made that racket? HONK! He threw the lid aside (with perhaps a bit more force than necessary), massaging his sore forehead, only to be confronted by a suspiciously cheerful-looking Mr. Harris holding a bugle.

"About time you were up," he said cheekily.

"I rise with the tablet. There is no need for such- unwholesome noise. You will frighten the others!"

"Eh, they'll be up anyway. Come now, no time like the present!" Harris strolled off nonchalantly, for he knew the pharaoh would follow. _Ah yes_ , he sighed contentedly as he heard the swish of the king's cloak behind him. _Just like old times._

0o0

"Keep it up, come on! What did I say about concentration?" Harris stooped over Ahkmenrah, the latter barely comprehending his instructor's movements as he focused on his latest task. "All right, now _release_ the image. Good!" Ahkmenrah slumped back, pleased with his recent renovation- the marble, ionic column capital now looked like it had never known a day of wear-and-tear. "Should we rest?" Harris raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"If it is possible, could we continue? I am only just beginning, and there are other parts of the museum-"

"I'm proud of your zeal, son, but it's best if we take a break once in a while. Don't want to wear you out, do we?" Harris asked, slinging an arm around his pupil's shoulders.

Ahkmenrah looked down in disappointment. "No, I suppose not."

"Excellent! Shall we say ten minutes? Mustn't let you get too lazy, either!" Patting Ahk's back, the janitor ran off before anyone could assent or dissent.

"He's right," Teddy said, settling down beside the pharaoh. "You're doing very well, especially considering only last week we knew next to nothing about the tablet!"

"I hope so. I am trying," Ahkmenrah replied shyly. Checking to make sure Mr. Harris wasn't around, he motioned for his friend to come closer. "Here, I discovered I can do this last night." A modest, golden glow spread between his palms.

Teddy's mustache poked upwards at the corners, his joy reaching his eyes. "Remarkable."

The light faded. "I have been practicing."

"He's not overworking you, is he?"

"No! I am all right, I just get... Overexcited, at times." Staring into his hands, which were now folded neatly in his lap, he added, "Do not fear for me, Teddy. Were something amiss, I would tell you."

Teddy remained silent- Ahkmenrah was more likely to "grin and bear it" than divulge anything he feared would make the inhabitants uncomfortable. Hopefully through McKenzie's sessions, he would learn it was ok to speak up. "I'll hold you to that. Now if you don't need me, I'll be off- I promised Sacagawea dinner this evening."

"On the roof?"

Teddy nodded bashfully.

"Good. I'm glad your love life is picking up again- you two have not been able to enjoy each other's company lately."

"True. We've both been occupied-"

"You mean worrying about me."

Teddy began to protest, but Ahkmenrah cut him off. "No, do not deny it. I know you worry, everyone does. But you no longer need to fear for me; I can take care of myself. Mr. Harris promised to teach me defensive spells once I have mastered the basics."

"Wonderful! One never stops living until one stops learning, so I'm grateful to him for teaching you. Especially when I failed to."

"You have never failed me, Teddy."

The president flushed. "And you have never ceased to impress me." A pause. "Lad, there's something I-"

He was interrupted by an eager voice. "Ready to resume, Ahk?" Mr. Harris's perky face peered in through the doorway.

* * *

Sacagawea giggled, her earrings twinkling in the peach candlelight. Teddy chuckled warmly- how he loved making her smile! All because of a single joke! Though he never would have believed he possessed a gift for humor, Sacagawea's admiring glow was all the assurance he needed that, at least for her, he was enough.

Every movement she made was a dance- the way she lifted her wineglass, smacked her lips after a morsel, picked up a napkin. Until tonight, he would not have considered eating an art form. Then again, he was probably biased.

"It's wonderful to have you to myself again," Sacagawea said, tucking in to the stew.

"The honor is mine, my love."

"So what has the great guardian been up to lately? How are the halls you so diligently patrol?"

"Larry is smoothing some rough edges of the Night Program; he's doing well, though as anxious as ever. So eager to please!"

"And Ahk? How is he doing?"

Teddy shoveled the food on his plate around. "I think he's improving- that Mr. Harris is proving wiser in magic than I would ever have guessed, and he is teaching Ahkmenrah patiently enough. Though that young man's enthusiasm gets the better of him, I dare say!"

"I don't believe Harris will succeed in curbing that; Ahk loves learning."

"An admirable quality, but sometimes he over extends himself. Still, it has been months since I noticed a spring in his step!"

"As it should be. That tablet is his legacy- his pride, his contribution to our museum. Without it, we wouldn't exist as we do now."

Teddy pondered this. "I know."

"Do you remember how we once feared them?"

Teddy cringed. "His bangs and screams still haunt my consciousness. To think we left him all those years!"

Sacagawea reached across and lay her hand on top of his. "It wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was best for all of us. Any of us could have let him out! We just didn't know, and trusted the wrong people."

"And he suffered for it."

"What good does beating yourself up over it do? All we can do is move on, for his sake as much as ours."

Teddy gazed into the eyes of his beloved. "Well said, my dear! As always!" A kiss sealed their truth.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been very involved with writing my other story, Falcons of the Sun. A little more inspiration cropped up for the one though, so... enjoy!**


End file.
